


Red Ring | Weasley Twins

by Vynopsis



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Fluff and Angst, Multi, Polyamorous Character, Polyamory, Reader-Insert, Romantic Soulmates, Threesome - F/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-30
Updated: 2020-12-30
Packaged: 2021-03-10 21:34:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 24
Words: 47,771
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28384080
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vynopsis/pseuds/Vynopsis
Summary: Fred Weasley x Fem!Reader x George WeasleyEveryone has a soulmate.The String of Fate works much like a radar. People say you have to be within a few feet of your soulmate for the red ring line to appear on your little finger. Its light blinks in search of its partner, but fades as soon as you are out of range.The only way to seal the bond, seal your destiny is to intertwine fingers with your soulmate.One soulmate. One ring line. That’s how it's always been.But in your case, you have two.
Relationships: Fred Weasley/George Weasley/Reader, Fred Weasley/Reader, Fred Weasley/You, George Weasley/Reader, George Weasley/You
Comments: 19
Kudos: 179





	1. Author's Note + Disclaimer

This is a reposted and updated version from Wattpad.  
Original status as of **12/25/20: 255K Reads, 8.5K Votes, and 9K Comments.**

Thank you so much for coming to read Red Ring! This is my very first Harry Potter fanfic so I apologize in advance if I get any of the lore wrong. I did my best on researching and living up to the Weasley Twins’ personalities. But if I get anything wrong please don’t hesitate to comment!

This is also loosely based on the Red String of Fate legend. Considering there are a lot of Harry Potter Soulmates AU out there, I was surprised no one actually did this idea or maybe I just haven’t stumbled upon one. The hopeless romantic in me has always been fascinated with the idea of soulmates and I truly think we could have more than one.

* * *

**⚠️ This is a Vee Poly Relationship ⚠️**

The way a Vee works is that one person is sexually and romantically involved with the other two partners, but they are not sexually and romantically involved with one another.

_There is NO TWINCEST_

* * *

This is a short story on your three-way relationship with Fred and George Weasley. When everyone else had one soulmate, fate had other plans for you.

The story starts in your third year of Hogwarts.

_Mischief Managed_

__


	2. Two Lines Two Souls

* * *

It appeared as soon as you stepped on Platform 9 ¾. You had just turned eleven and was now on the way to your first day at Hogwarts. You were filled with thrill, excitement, and curiosity at what adventures were waiting for you to unfold. You’ve heard the stories of your parents’ endeavors when they were your age just about every night since you could remember. You couldn’t wait to turn eleven.

And now the day has come.

That’s when your eyes wandered to the flicker of light appearing around your pinky. Not only was it your first day but your band had finally appeared.

You knew what that meant. Your mom had told you even to tell her story of how she met your father in the very same Hogwarts school and that on the first day they were already fated for each other. It almost seemed like a fairytale and you wished to have a similar experience as her.

Quickly searching to find who was near you, to no avail you couldn’t distinguish anyone from the crowd. There were a lot of students and parents on the platform. Feeling defeated but still exhilarated, you knew there’ll be plenty of time to search for them once you get to Hogwarts. For now, you beamed at your mom as you said your goodbyes.

* * *

As soon as you sat down inside an empty compartment, you noticed the light had disappeared. You sighed and sunk back to your seat.

After a few moments, other students started joining you.

Even before you arrived at Hogwarts, your new found friends, Ron and Hermione, had already sealed their band. You couldn’t help but feel a twinge of jealousy but also amazed at how quickly they found each other. It took some time for them to adjust as soulmates, after continuous squabbling and denial from both sides, they eventually found comfort in each other’s company.

* * *

It was after Dumbledore's speech did you notice the faint flicker once again around your little finger but so did a number of people on your Gryffindor table. You noticed the pinky of a boy named, Neville Longbottom, hadn't been glowing. You wondered just how far the range of the red band actually is while also realizing it wasn't going to be easy finding your soulmate in a particularly large castle. You tell yourself it wasn't going to faze you and that seven years in Hogwarts is more than enough time to find them.

You sat in the common room, watching the wood burn from the couch. You'd just finished unpacking your things and decided to take a breather. Legs propped up on the couch, hands on your knees, you laid your chin on them for support. You take in the warmth of the fire while the soft chatter of other Gryffindors behind you tuned out of your mind.

A soft pulsating light lit up around your pinky, breaking your attention from the fireplace. They were here. Your soulmate is here.

You quickly turn around wide-eyed to scan the room but only to be surprised by Hermione standing in front of you.

You jumped back in your seat, "Bloody hell, 'Mione. You almost gave me a heart attack." You say with a shaky breath, placing a hand on your chest to calm down your racing heart.

Hermione chuckles and makes her way around to sit beside you, "Sorry, Y/N."

You see her eyes go wide as she notices the hand on your lap and quickly takes hold of it.

"H-How in the world do you have two lines?" She questions, examining your finger.

"What? That's impossible. No one ever has two soulmates." You raise an eyebrow at her, taking back your hand.

You hoped your eyes were just playing tricks on you.

But there it was. Two lines.

How could you have noticed it only now? That's when you realized you were too busy looking only at the flicker of light that you hadn't actually seen the band around your finger.

Your breath hitches. Your mind races with questions begging for answers. Hermione's own question echoes back. How—why in the world did you have two lines? Has anyone else ever had this? No longer concerned with who your soulmates were but the fact that they were two of them, clouded the stories your mother told you.

A few moments after, the light fades and disappears as if it was never there in the first place. You look back and forth from your finger to Hermione's concerned brown eyes.

The only thing you knew for sure was that your soulmates were in Gryffindor.

* * *

After that night, you trusted Hermione not to tell anyone else, not wanting to attract dirty looks from people who might think your own soul is selfish and greedy. You also started wearing a simple black ring that was just enough to cover up the second band.

Over the course of two years and blossoming friendships with your three closest friends, the search for your own soulmate came to a halt when you realized there was so much more than finding love. Especially after defeating trolls in bathrooms or a deadly game of chess or being petrified by snakes. The thrill, the bond you shared with your friends was exhilarating. You think this is the reason why you were put in Gryffindor, you craved adventure no matter how mental it sounded.

Sure there were questions looming in your mind in regards to the two lines that come and go around your finger, but it didn't bother you when you couldn't be happier just being with the three.

Searching for your soulmate can wait. At least that's what you tell yourself.

* * *

_Mischief Managed_


	3. Jokes On You

* * *

One night, during your third year in Hogwarts, you finally gather up the courage to attend your first Gryffindor party in the dorms. Most of the time during these events you'd make up an excuse to go study in the library or that you weren't feeling well. Sure, you have a knack for adventure but socialising took a different toll on you.

Hermione had _forcefully persuaded_ you to attend only because she knew you had a clear schedule that day and wasn't taking no for an answer. It was hard to argue with her especially with Harry and Ron eagerly taking her side.

The party was in full blast. Housemates waffled among themselves. Couples snogging on one of the loveseats and another at the barely secluded corner of the room. You roll your eyes and remind yourself to stay away from the dorm rooms for as long as you can stomach, to avoid witnessing possible unwanted action.

You leaned on one of the drawers just by the door, with a drink on hand, watching your friends by the fireplace play a muggle game called, Charades.

"Come on, Ronald! You know this!" Hermione exclaims, pantomiming at Ron who was jumping out of his seat.

"Uh, vomiting?" Ron attentively deconstructing her actions, "Vomiting... Vomiting slugs!"

"Yes!" Hermione raises her arms in victory while the others burst into a fit of laughter.

"Who in the bloody hell put that in the cup?" Ron darts his eyes to Harry who simply shrugged.

"Don't go shying on us now." Fred teased.

"Yeah, Ron. We went through the same thing during puberty." George adds, confidently.

Ron looks at the twins dumbfounded, "Really?"

"No." They snicker in unison.

Ron sinks back down on the couch in defeat. Amidst the ongoing laughter, you casually look down at your hand that's been propped on the edge of the wooden drawer for support. The light was still glowing. It's been going on ever since the party started. You weren't particularly invested in looking at it every second, but it just filled you up with a nice fuzzy feeling knowing your soulmates were nearby. Sometimes you wonder if they notice this too or if they didn't bother looking for you at all. Not that you minded though. You still had time.

"And that makes Ron and I the winners." Hermione interjects, counting the points.

Everyone in the surrounding circle claps but you notice Fred whispering in George's ear as he points to one of the second years across the room. A mischievous smile forms on their faces before they disappear around a corner.

Looks like they spotted a target tonight.

"Next round!" Ron shouts, then turns around in his seat to look up at me, "Come on, Y/N. You've just been watching this whole time."

"Yeah, sure. Lemme just go to the loo." You make your excuse, setting your cup down before exiting the dorm.

You make your way down the corridor to an empty courtyard. You didn't actually need to go. You just needed a breather from the party.

You sit down on the grass, leaning on one of the ledges.

Once again, you casually look at your hand, and just as you'd expect, it wasn't glowing anymore. An empty canvas on your finger.

You prop your head back to close your eyes, taking in a deep breath. You knew this. You shouldn't be surprised. You constantly reminded yourself that love wasn't everything but then you also questioned the hollow feeling in your stomach.

You reminisce to one of the conversations you'd had with Professor McGonagall earlier in the year when you asked about the two bands on your finger.

_It's uncommon but yes, it happens. It just means you have a stronger connection with your soulmates than most people. Consider yourself lucky, miss Y/L/N._

The sound of laughter and heavy footsteps jolt open your eyes and you instinctively huddle yourself up, making yourself small enough to hide behind the ledge, hoping it wasn't any of the professors making their rounds.

"Brilliant idea with the Ton-Tongue Toffee!" George exclaims.

"Good thing that was the last of it too or else Percy would have our heads." Fred says.

"Percy wouldn't know a joke if it danced naked in front of him wearing an elf's tea cosy." George laughs, patting his brother on the shoulder.

You sigh out a relief knowing it was just the twins. You begin to stand when you hear a loud gasp from their direction.

"Fred look!" George notices his little finger pulsating a red light, "Yours too!" He points to his brother's hand.

"Well, I'll be damned." Fred examines his own band but then quickly turns his attention to an empty corridor and seemingly vacant courtyard, "There's no one here though?"

"Bloody hell. You don't think our soulmates are ghosts, do ya?"

They both shiver at the thought.

That's when you notice your own pinky faintly glowing. Quickly clamping your mouth from an incoming shriek. At that moment, you definitely didn't want to announce your presence.

It's them. George and Fred Weasley are your soulmates.

Two lines. Two souls. It made sense.

"Come on. Let's head back in before Snape catches us." George insists, already making his way back to the dorms.

"Good thinking."

You stay seated on the grass even after you're sure they were gone. Your breathing finally calming down at the new found silence. You just had to wrap your head around the sudden revelation that your soulmates are the Weasley Twins.

You aren't sure what to think, what to do. What happens now?

The two redheads that were practically joined at the hip. But then your mind wanders to the image of their tall frame, shoulder-length hair, wide grins and freckled cheeks, not noticing your heart was already racing.

Don't you just hate it when you have a dream about a friend then suddenly you have a massive crush on them once you wake up? Yeah, it was very similar to this.

"Fiddlesticks."

* * *

_Mischief Managed_


	4. Snowman

* * *

During your trip to Hogsmeade, you've been giving Ron the side eye all morning. You woke up today having misplaced your quill only to see it snapped in half on the common room couch next to Ronald the Culprit.

"I swear I didn't do it!" Ron pleaded as you walked through the village.

"Well, I mean you were there when she saw it, Ronald." Hermione points out.

"Doesn't mean it was me." Ron sighs in defeat.

"Yeah, well. Good timing we're able to visit the shops today." You say.

"Shame Harry couldn't join us." Hermione sighs, "He could've just casted a spell on Vermon Dursley's pen to have his slip signed."

"I doubt that'd get past Professor McGonagall. She's sharp as a whip that woman." Ron gulps.

As you three walk through the village, you stop in your tracks at a certain shop.

"I'll meet up with you both in a bit. Gotta replace my quill at Scrivenshaft's." You announce.

They both nod as you make your way inside the store, inhaling the blast of welcoming fresh scent of parchments and stationaries. After debating for quite some time between two quills, you end up buying both, convincing yourself another incident like earlier might happen again. Sighing in defeat you shove them inside your sling bag as you exited the shop.

Your head quickly turns to a familiar sound of laughter just across the street. You see Fred and George exiting Zonko's Joke shop at the same time, fascinated with their new purchases. Their wide grins suddenly make your heart flutter and heat spreads across your cheeks. It was almost like seeing them again, as if you were an innocent bystander looking into their world for the first time. You catch yourself thinking the last time you were anywhere near the two — the night you found out on the courtyard that it was them.

You never actually told Hermione of your discovery. Not that you didn't want to. It was just something you needed to clearly ponder on. Whether it be taking the first step to tell them or waiting until it happens on its own or just absolutely ignore it. They were your best friend's brothers. You're not even sure how Ron will react. For all you know, he'd only agree if you tamed the twins' silly antics which you have no intention of stopping.

You actually loved their carefree attitude, the way you see their adrenaline through their wide grins as they make their escape, cooking up new brilliant ideas almost every day, and especially how ridiculously funny they are. Their humor almost always causes a twinge of pain in your cheeks from smiling and your stomach from laughing. And you absolutely loved it.

You hadn't realized you were practically frozen in place at the sight of the redheads when they noticed you staring.

"Oh hey there, Y/N!" George waves as they make their way to you. They were both sucking on what looked to be lollipops in the shape of a quill.

Even without looking at your own hand, you instinctively shove it inside your coat pocket hoping they don't see the red band on your finger.

"Hey, whatchu both got there?" You casually ask, pointing at what they were holding, hoping to act normal despite the screaming inside your head.

"Sugar Quills!" They express in unison.

"We also got this nose-biting teacup." Fred adds, pulling out seemingly normal teacup, "Definitely inviting Filch for some afternoon tea with this." He wiggles his eyebrows.

You chuckle at the image of Filch struggling to keep his nose intact from a teacup's horrendous bite.

"Did you just come from Scrivenshaft's?" George points out, looking at the shop behind you.

"Oh, yeah. I had to buy a new quill seeing as how your younger brother sat on it." You roll your eyes, crossing your arms together in a huff.

The two redheads' eyes grew wide as they looked at each other like they just committed a crime.

"... That was yours?" They both ask, looking at you with guilty expressions.

"Don't tell me. It was you guys?" You interrogate, dropping your arms.

"No!" They shout in unison, accusingly pointing at each other, "It was him!"

You pretend to angrily look at them back and forth for a moment, until you sigh and chuckle instead, "Whoever it was, you guys still owe me." You raise an eyebrow.

"Of course." They smile brightly down at you, quickly catching your heart off guard at the twinkle in their eyes. You're sure they hadn't figured out you were their soulmates yet they still managed to make you blush. You tell yourself it was just them being nice, and that you weren't anything special, at least to their knowledge.

They both hum thinking, "You up for sweets?"

"I didn't realize we were on a pet name basis." You teased, chuckling to see the surprise on their faces, "Or are you guys inviting me to Honeydukes?"

"Inviting you obviously." Fred says, a smirk forming his lips, "Our treat."

"Come on, sweetheart." They tease back in unison in your ear, as they both each place a hand on your shoulders, leading you to the sweets shop.

As they slipped inside, George noticed from his peripheral vision, neither Y/N nor his brother were aware of, a faint rapid flickering of light around his little finger on your shoulder.

* * *

It was snowing and everyone had gone on their second trip to Hogsmeade. Despite the news about Sirius Black being inside the castle and students spending the night in the Great Hall as a precaution, everyone was still permitted to leave the school.

You were cooped up alone in the girls dorm room, sitting by the windowsill watching Ron and Hermione leave the school grounds. She wanted to check out the Shrieking Shack after hearing stories about it. Ron wasn't fond of the idea but went along with her after the two bickered for quite some time. You hadn't actually left the room since you woke up so you had no idea where Harry had gone. All you knew that he was insistent on leaving. You, on the other hand, decided to spend your free day with a box of sweets the twins bought you from Honeydukes.

As if on cue, you see the two familiar redheads come in view on the snow coated courtyard.

They both start to gather up snow in their hands, rolling it on the ground increasing its size.

"I'm telling you what I saw Fred." George snaps at his brother as he walks, pushing the growing snowball.

"But how? That must've been a trick of the eye. Probably one of the broken bulbs from the ceiling." Fred says, who was doing the same thing. "Besides, how do you explain the night of the party? We were alone."

"Maybe she was hiding?" George shrugs, "I mean it was pretty dark out." He adds, positioning the giant snowball in place.

"But who even has two soulmates? Is that actually possible?" Fred questions, placing a smaller snowball on top of the first.

Before George could answer him, they heard the sound of footsteps approaching. They turn around to see you making your way to them with a smile.

You had no idea what possessed you to get out of your dorm room and join them. You guess that maybe it was the sugar rush pulsing through your veins when you practically devoured the box of sweets or that you simply wanted to see them. Probably both.

You stealthily look at their hands only to see them gloved, same as yours. You didn't realize the tense in your shoulders you were holding until you relaxed, knowing you were safe from being discovered.

"Hey Y/N. Why aren't you on the way to Hogsmeade?" George smiles down at you.

"I could say the same to you guys." You say, tilting to your head to see the headless snowman behind them.

"Oh, we're just taking the time to build Sir Frosty McBottom the Third here." Fred gestures behind him, stepping aside, as you approach it.

"Before we leave for Hogsmeade ourselves." George adds, walking to your side.

"But the train already left." You say, giving them a questioning look.

"We have our ways." They respond, winking at you then smiling mischievously at each other.

"Of course, you do." You softly say, shaking your head expecting no less from them.

"So you wanna help us finish McBottom here?" George turns his head to you.

Your smile widens as you nod. After completing the body, Fred insisted we give him a makeover. A carrot for a nose, stones for his eyes and a smile.

"So why haven't you left yet?" Fred points out, adding a wizards hat on the snowman's head as a finishing touch.

"Had a date..." You purposefully pause, expectedly gaining a dumbfounded look from the two, "with the box of sweets you guys bought me." You smirk, finishing.

You laugh at the sight of relief washing over them. Sometimes you forget being friends with Ron also meant the twins were overprotective of you, almost treating you like their own sister, which was strange under the circumstances you knew. Not that you complained, you're glad you knew you could count on them to be there for you anytime. Soulmates or not, you can't imagine not wanting to be close to them. They just have this power over you, over anyone, that draws you in.

You take a step back to look at the completed snowman, admiring your handiwork.

"I have to admit he looks quite dashing." You simply say, nodding in approval.

"What about me?" They pout simultaneously, pointing at themselves.

In your eyes, they were beyond attractive. They could get just about any girl they want to fall for them but you weren't going to say that, solely for the sake of keeping your heart intact. A thought formed in your head wondering if they were interested in someone besides their soulmate. It was a possibility. No one is obligated to be with who they're fated for. You believe it might be the reason they haven't made the effort to find you yet.

Before you could retort, the twins turn around taking notice of the footsteps appearing on the snow. Snapping out of your thoughts, they quickly hold out their arms midair, and start walking towards the corridor across the courtyard.

"Guys, let me go." Harry's voice piped up, obviously trying to escape with his invisibility cloak.

"Clever, Harry." Fred says.

"But not clever enough." George points out.

"Besides we have a better way." Fred brags.

"I'm trying to get to Hogsmeade." Harry says, struggling against their grip.

"We know." They say in unison.

As they disappear around the corner, leaving you alone in the courtyard, you shake your head at what you just witnessed and look back at Sir McBottom. You decide to give him stones for a suit and sticks for arms before leaving.

After the twins had given Harry the Marauder's Map, they made their way back to the courtyard, only to be greeted by a lonely snowman. They notice you were walking back towards the dormitories.

"Say George, how about we test out your theory?" Fred whispers to his brother, looking at your back as you disappear through the corridor.

* * *

_Mischief Managed_

__


	5. Fates Aligned

* * *

It was just a month before the new school year at Hogwarts when you were invited to join the Weasleys to watch the 422nd Quidditch World Cup. You had spent most of the summer with your mom in the muggle world until you’d received an owl from them just a week prior. You were excited to see your friends once again, most especially two certain Weasleys.

Once you arrived at The Burrow, you were quickly greeted by Molly’s tight embrace followed by welcoming hugs from Harry and Ron. They helped you with your things and led you to one of the rooms you’ll be sharing with Hermione and Ginny.

After you’ve settled your things and slipped on a slightly wider ring to cover both your lines, you go down to join the others for supper. The twins casually greet you from across the table but nothing more than a few words before talking back among themselves. You noticed they weren’t engaging with you more than usual even before summer started. You asked yourself if you had done anything to upset them or that maybe it might just be your imagination. Whatever the reason was, it still hurt just when you thought you were growing a bit closer.

Throughout the whole dinner, they didn't even bother looking your way. It almost felt as if you were a ghost to them, neither acknowledging nor responding to your small talk. You fought the lump forming in your throat as you tried to not let it get to you. You just wanted to enjoy catching up and being in the company of your friends even if it meant not talking to the ones you wanted to the most.

Little did you know, when you weren’t looking, the two redheads were closely watching the soft glow seeping from your ring.

* * *

Everyone had gone back to the tent after the final game ended. The twins were circling Ron musically teasing him for practically worshipping the best Seeker in the world. You laugh and sit back on one of the sofa chairs, watching them adoringly.

You slowly turned your attention in the direction of what sounded like shouting and running outside. Something was wrong.

“Sounds like the Irish have got their pride on.” Fred paused, noticing the same thing.

“Stop. Stop it! It’s not the Irish.” Mr. Weasley shouts, stepping in to stop Ron and George’s shenanigans, “We gotta get out of here. Now!”

It was chaos as soon as you stepped out of the tent. You instinctively took hold of Hermione’s sleeve jacket, hoping to not get separated. People were scrambling to safety trying to get away from Death Eaters. Fire quickly covered the line of tents while screams that penetrated your eardrums.

“Get back to the Portkey everybody and stick together!” Arthur calls out, “Fred, George! Ginny is your responsibility.”

Arthur whips out his wand and heads in the opposite direction while the group runs for the Portkey. The adrenaline sets in and you push your feet as fast as you can, not looking back as you dodged incoming bodies. You run beside Ron and Hermione while Harry gets left behind, separating from the group letting the crowd rapidly take him.

“Harry!” You yell, turning around to find him but only to be knocked over to the ground by someone.

You wrapped your arms around your head, shielding yourself from the ongoing stampede. 

“Y/N!” You hear a familiar voice shout but you were too preoccupied with the intense pain inflicting on your body as people stepped on you.

You groaned in pain for what felt like a long time, wishing for it to stop. You tried to small yourself as much as you can hoping to lessen the torture but failed when you continuously felt the throbbing of fresh bruises. You weren’t even given the chance to pull out your wand. Everything was moving so fast, you couldn’t think properly.

Just when you thought you were going to pass out, you felt a pair of hands bringing you to your feet and placing you on their back. Their hands holding onto your knees as you leaned on them. Your vision blurred as your eyes adjusted from squeezing them shut.

“You’ll be okay, Y/N.” You notice a hazy figure speak in front of you. You already knew from the red hair and grey sweater, it was the twins that came back for you.

You were safe.

You smiled weakly at them before blacking out.

* * *

When you came to, you were back in The Burrow. You were in bed and saw that your friends were seated on the sides of your bed. Their worried looks turn to smiles of relief. The twins were on either of your side, Hermione and Ron just behind them and a battered Harry standing at the edge of the bed.

“You took quite the hit.” Hermione spoke up.

You groan in pain as you try to sit up, George helps you up while Fred props a pillow behind you.

“Thanks.” You muttered, looking up at them with a smile. You notice you had a few bruises around your forearm, confirming where the aching feeling was coming from.

“Seeing as how you’re in safe hands,” Hermione paused, gesturing to the twins, “Looks like we’ll leave you to it.”

You give her a confused look at what she meant.

She looks down at the hands on your lap, “Y/N, your fate line’s been rapidly lighting up since we got here.” She smiles at you with a knowing look before grabbing the ever curious Ron and Harry, by their ears and out the room.

You were alone with Fred and George.

Your eyes shot down to your exposed little finger. You ask yourself how in the world you dropped your ring. You could almost hear the pounding in your chest that created heat that shot through all over your body and cheeks in an instant.

You wanted to hide, you wanted the bed to swallow you up. You weren’t ready for this. You weren’t ready to confront them so soon. But since you were in no condition to escape, you had no choice in the matter.

You shifted slightly in embarrassment, feeling yourself grow nervous by the second. You looked down at your hands, fiddling with your thumbs to avoid their gaze.

“You know, covering it up with the ring didn’t do much.” Fred teases.

You lift up your head to see a calm knowing expression on his face, “You guys knew?” Shifting your gaze to George who nodded.

They bring up their left hands next to yours, the red lines flickering in sync, as if desperately asking to bond with its partners. It was almost like you were in a trance, contentedly watching the pulsating lights. A small smile forms your lips when you see the twins staring adoringly down at you.

“Why didn’t you say anything?” You whispered, just loud enough for them to hear.  
  
“Why didn’t _you?”_ They countered.

“I-I honestly didn’t know how. I thought maybe you’d look at me as just Ron’s best friend. Or how I’d get judging looks from other people because I have _two_ soulmates instead of one. Or how I may not be enough for the both of you. Or how you might be interested in someone else.” You breathed out, “I like you guys and I just didn’t want to ruin anything.”

“Y/N, you’re not going to ruin anything.” George reassures you, placing his hand on yours.

“Quite the opposite really — You’re going to make everything better.” Fred grins, his eyes soft.

Your heart skipped a beat at his words, shocked almost. It felt as if all the tension had left your body. All the doubts went away because deep inside you, you knew he was right.

“Then why didn’t you guys find me?” You shyly admit.

It took a moment for them to think before looking at each other, silently having a conversation.

“...I guess it was because we were too busy cooking up the next new stunt every day.” Fred shrugs.

“But we did know our soulmate was a first year Gryffindor. Since we hadn’t had our lines light up in our first two years of Hogwarts, it made sense.” George continues, “We obviously thought we had different partners—”

“—Then we considered it just might be one person seeing as how our lines never lit up separately.” Fred confesses, “It just boggled our mind.” Pantomiming an explosion with his hands.

“...Are you both okay with that?” You hesitantly ask.

“Y/N, we’re more than grateful to have you as our soulmate. In fact, we think you’re perfect.” George squeezes your hand, a crooked smile on his lips, “We actually planned on whisking you away tonight to tell you that we knew, like the romantic we are, but then the Death Eaters happened.”

“Months of planning ruined!” Fred fake cries, burying his face in his hands.

“Don’t be so dramatic, Freddie.” George laughs, turning to look at you, “He’s just sad ‘cause we were going to borrow Fang from Hagrid and dress him up in a suit.”

“We’re also sorry for being a bit distant, love. We know it must have hurt.” George giving your hand another squeeze.

“ _Just_ a bit.” You say sarcastically, rolling your eyes but also giving them a smirk.

“I mean we _could_ seal the bond right now but from the looks of your arms—” Fred says, lifting his head to examine your bruises.

“—We don’t think it's a good idea to seal our fates just yet.” George finishes, worry in their eyes.

You bite your lip in thought, but eventually nodding in agreement. Sealing the bond meant having to experience an electric and almost burning sensation that shoots from your finger, up your arm and all the way to your chest. It only happens in an instant but it only leaves your arm feeling sore for the rest of the day.

“Then we’ll do it as soon as I’m all healed up!” You beamed, wrapping each of your arms around their neck, pulling them close for a hug.

Connecting threads meant sealing the bond between fated partners. An eternal connection to what they feel even after death. A promise to love them unconditionally no matter what the future held. And your mind, body and soul were certain that Fred and George are perfect for you. You couldn’t agree more.

They move to kiss either side of your temple, “Deal.”

You sigh in delight, your body relaxing and feeling the absolute bliss in the moment between them. Your stomach did somersaults, drinking in the softness of their lips on your head. Your heart swelled feeling more full than it ever has.

* * *

_Mischief Managed_

__


	6. Grey Hair

* * *

You had just finished up your Defence Against the Dark Arts class with Professor Moody. The whole duration of the class you and Hermione were trying to keep your composure as he demonstrated the Unforgivable Curses. Although, you were more concerned of the look on Neville's face, it was almost as if he was reliving a tragedy. Not that anyone blamed him, you knew the feeling he was going through quite well.

You were a Half-Blood, raised alone by your widowed Muggle-born mother. Your father, a Pureblood, was attacked by one of the Death Eaters using the Killing curse. After that, your mother fled with you to the muggle world, the place you've known your whole life.

That was the extent of your knowledge. Your mother never delved deeper in detail, mostly because she couldn't handle remembering what happened. It still hurt. It hurt to never know what your father was like or how it'd feel to be wrapped in his arms. Hearing stories was different than actually seeing and feeling. It was something you quickly understood from a young age but never truly accepted.

"That was your fifth sigh in the last five minutes." George notices, snapping you out of your thoughts.

"Sorry. Just that Moody's class made me a bit uneasy." You admit, watching as they pour Newt spleens in their potion.

You were in the boy's dorm room, sitting on one the beds, you watched the twins cook up their ageing potion for the Triwizard Tournament by the windowsill. You weren't fond of the idea of them joining but seeing as how their mind was made up, you couldn't stop them. They were a force to be reckoned with. Even though you knew their potion wasn't going to work but on the slim chance that it did, the thought of either of them getting hurt twisted your insides no matter how much they reassured you.

"Being anywhere near that man could make anyone uneasy." Fred shuddered.

"He is a bit peculiar but he definitely knows his stuff." George adds, rubbing his chin in thought.

As they pour in the last ingredient into the flask, the liquid swirls turning green. They stand up cheering and giving themselves a pat on their backs on the success of their new masterpiece.

They turn to me with the widest grin on their faces, "Aren't we the coolest twins or what?"

"What." You deadpanned.

"We said—"

"Oh, no, I heard you." You quickly shot down with a smirk.

You stand up from the bed, making your way towards their pouting faces.

"You have to be out of your minds to put your names in the Goblet of Fire." You raised an eyebrow at them, then you sigh, softening your eyes, "But then you wouldn't be the mad twins I know if you didn't."

You tiptoe on your feet to give them a kiss on each of their cheeks then quickly walk to the door.

"Good luck, boys!" You cheer, turning your head at them, "But if you die, I'll kill you." You say in monotone before exiting to meet Hermione in the Great Hall.

* * *

You sat beside Hermione on one of the benches, watching as the others put their parchments in the Goblet of Fire.

Hermione looked up from her book to turn to you, “So did you guys seal the deal?” She asks, then shifting her eyes down to your exposed unlit little finger on your lap.

You didn’t bother wearing your ring anymore, there was no need to hide the two lines. You found your soulmates, and they found you.

“Oh, no. They wanted to wait until my arms fully recovered.” You smile, stretching out your fully clothed arms.

Despite telling Fred and George that you were absolutely fine, they were hesitant about doing the bond when you still had a few remaining bruises. You knew they were just being overly cautious, and you found it endearing knowing they weren’t in a rush to take things to the next level.

“I still can’t believe those two are your soulmates. I’d go mad if I had to spend even a day with them.” Hermione chuckles, shaking her head, then leans in to whisper, “Also, I don’t know how but word got out about you three.” Her voice low filled with concern.

You sigh, furrowing your eyebrows. It was just as you expected, especially with your bare finger out during meal times in the Great Hall. You were pretty much revealing yourself to the world. Just a year ago, if people found out, you’d have freaked right on the spot but knowing now that you have Fred and George by your side, you couldn’t care less. You were happy to be lucky enough to be fated with them. They filled you with so much delight that no amount of ceaseless death glares are enough to bring you down from your high. 

The sound of the two redheads bursting through the double doors snapped you out of your thoughts. The whole room erupted in cheer as they held their flasks up in the air, darting towards the students nearby, giving them high fives.

“It’s not going to work.” Hermione chimed in.

The twins crouch down on either side of you and Hermione, “Oh yeah?” Fred smirks.

“And why’s that Granger?” George urged on.

“You see this?” Hermione points at the glowing line circling the cup, “This is an age line. Dumbledore drew it himself.”   


“So?” George retorts.

“So—” Hermione huffs, snapping back, “A genius like Dumbledore couldn’t possibly be fooled by a dodge as pathetically dimwitted as an Ageing Potion.”

“But that’s why it’s so brilliant—” Fred asserted.

“—Because it’s so pathetically dimwitted.” George raises both eyebrows, finally reaching their point across.

“You both might just be the most exasperating dimwits I know.” You roll your eyes, propping your elbow on your knees.

“Might?” They say in unison, blinking at each other then at you, “Is there someone else?”

You couldn’t help but laugh at the surprise in their voice, “No, you dorks.”

They breathed out an exaggerated sigh of relief then quickly kissed your hair, ruffling it in the process. They go to stand up on the bench next to you, bringing all the attention in the room to them.

“Ready, Fred?”   


“Ready, George.”

“Bottoms up.” They say in sync, bringing the potion to their lips.

They jump inside the age line, and cheer when nothing happens. They put their names in the flame and do a high-five. Not a moment too soon, the flame fires up and they're flung across the room onto the floor. When they sit up, a full head of grey hair and beards transform in their faces.

“Idiots.” Hermione rolls her eyes, opening her book.

“But they’re my idiots.” You softly whisper with a lopsided smile, fondly watching the two now old-aged Fred and George, wrestling each other on the floor.

* * *

_Mischief Managed_

__


	7. Shield

* * *

You could say you've seen just about everything in Hogwarts. From Professor Moody transfiguring Draco Malfoy into a ferret to Ron slow dancing with Professor McGonagall. It was definitely a spectacular sight to see. You bit back a laugh, trying to concentrate on your work for Snape's class in the Great Hall.

The Yule Ball was coming up and the ones who had yet to find their soulmates were desperately scrambling to find dates. The ones who  _ did  _ find their soulmates were automatically taken. The ones who couldn't care less about the ball were on standby, waiting to be picked.

Harry was going with his soulmate, Ginny. Neville racked up the courage to ask out someone from Ravenclaw. Hermione and Ron were in a bit of an argument only because Viktor Krum had half a mind to ask her out despite already finding her soulmate.

Despite Fred and George having not officially asked you yet, you didn't worry much about it.

"How could you even give that man the time of day?" Ron whispered in an angry hushed tone.

You sat in between Hermione and Ron, getting caught in the crossfire between the two as she couldn't deal with his childish jealousy.

"At least he had the dragon balls to actually ask me." Hermione leans in, almost shouting in your eardrums.

They continued arguing, each response louder than the last. You just wanted to get your work done. You pleaded to Merlin to grant you the strength and earplugs.

"Guys, ple—" You whispered, begging for them to stop only to be cut off.

"What? Do you want a grand gesture or some—"  _ Thwack!  _ Ron gets hit in the head by a book from Snape, and you quickly ducked your head out of the way.

The two concerned redheads watched the scene unfold from across the table. Their brows furrowed in worry. They winced every time you did. Neither you or them could butt in the lover's quarrel. Their instinct to protect you kicking in but only to be held back by Snape's attentive watch over your table.

"You know what?" A wicked grin forming her lips, "I think I will go to the ball with him." Hermione angrily gathers up her things and hands Snape today's work.

She comes back to lean on your side, "Good luck finding a date, Ronald." Snapping right next to your ear, making you jump in your seat.

"Hermione!" Ron shouts, receiving another hit in the head from Snape.

Once she leaves your side, you give out an exasperated sigh, squeeze your eyes shut and let your head fall on the table.

"Merlin, just look at what you guys did." George motions his hand out to you, addressing Ron with wide eyes.

"You deflated our girl!" Fred quickly holds your head on the table with both hands and strokes your hair.

Your heart fluttered at the pet name and the softness of his fingers raking through your hair sent shivers down your spine. You slightly lean your head into his touch, wanting the comforting feeling to consume you. You almost forget what just transpired... Almost.

"At least Y/N doesn't have a problem. She could pick either one of you." Ron grunted, rolling his eyes.

You shift your head on the pages of your textbook to look up at his face, "You know Ron, you can be really thick headed sometimes."

Ron opens his mouth to retaliate, only to be stopped when he notices the nods from Harry and his brothers.

You lift your head up, packing up your things, "Just because I have two soulmates, doesn't mean I play favorites." You stand up, "It'd hurt just as much if I went with one without the other."

Then you leave, purposefully flipping your hair to hit Ron's face.

* * *

It was only a few days before the Yule Ball and you were glad your arms have fully healed. The rumors about you and the Weasley Twins had reached everyone's radar. It was hard to keep it quiet when numerous girls came up asking Fred or George to the dance unknowingly thinking they haven't found their soulmates or that they were just indifferent to the news since there was no sign of the red line permanently marked around their finger.

The twins grew restless at turning down every invite. Girls inevitably gave a scowl in your direction as you passed the halls, like it was your fault.

You tried to not let the whispers and judging eyes weigh you down. They were jealous, and you were lucky. Fred and George made it a point to distract and keep you out of harm's way, but when you were alone it was hard to cancel the noise out. You repeatedly tell yourself it wasn't going to let it get to you like it was a mantra, and that it'll be over soon.

One day during supper, you were talking amongst your friends when you reached for the cup in front of you for a drink.

That's when you felt an electrifying jolt in your fingertips, "Merlin!" You shouted, spilling the cup all over the table. You were lucky your instincts were fast enough to pull away before any severe injury materialised.

"Y/N! Are you okay?" Fred asks, his voice concerned.

"Fine." You breathed out, holding your hand as the pain lingered, "Just fine. Looks like someone casted a jinx on my cup."

"Those blasted skanks!" Hermione whispers beside you, taking your hand to have a look at it.

When you looked up at Fred and George across from you, their serious expression surprised you. Their nostrils fuming, jaws clenched and fists tightly gripping the table as they swallowed every patience they had left. They were furious.

Before you could relieve their anger, they stood up on their seats, facing everyone in the Great Hall.

"If you've got a problem with us being with Y/N—" Fred shouts.

"—Then say it to our faces. But if you so much as even lay a single strand on her—" George yells, his brows furrowed.

"Don't bother wondering why you wake up as a Canary one day."

"Unless you prefer we turn all your belongings into a Portkey."

"Is that a threat, Weasley?" Draco taunts from across the room.

The twins' ear twitch at the sound of his irritating voice, they turn to him unwavering, "Go insult a Hippogriff, Malfoy."

* * *

Soon after Fred and George's threatening remark in the Great Hall. Everyone else minded their own business, finally giving the twins a rest and your peace of mind. You held no ill will on whoever jinxed your cup, thinking it might've been their last ditch of effort to separate you from the twins before the ball. Not that they had any chance in the first place. Sure, it was petty of them but with the pain that finally subsided from your hand, you brushed it off.

Later that day, the twins invited you to meet them down by the wooden bridge. They were already there by the time you arrived.

They turn to look at you, relieved to see you unharmed.

"How's the hand?" George takes your hand and brings it up for him to see.

"All better." Giving them a cheeky smile, "See?"

"I do." He sighs, brushing his lips to your knuckles.

Your breath hitches, goosebumps bloom in your arms at the lightest gesture. The soft kiss burning your skin straight to your heart. Your eyes softened at the sight of his lips, almost turning you to jello. He was so close you could feel the warmth of his breath.

Then he draws back, meeting your gaze.

You blink a few times, breaking your trance to look at Fred beside him, "So why'd you invite me out here?"

"Do we need a reason to?" Fred grins, then his eyes downcast after a moment, "Well, after everything that happened—"

"—We thought we'd ask you to the ball ourselves." George admits, sheepishly rubbing the back of his neck.

Your eyes widen, eyebrows raising in surprise as you look back and forth at them, "But we're alr—"

They hold a hand up, stopping you any further.

"Yes or n— _ oof! _ " Before the twins could finish, they're cut off by you surprisingly hugging them around their waist.

Your face buried in between their sides, you lift your head to beam at them, "Of course, you idiots!"

Taken aback, they stare at you in blank amazement. Their hearts drummed in their chests as your sparkling eyes filled with desire to be with them pierced right through. It was suddenly clear how much you meant to them in a span of a few years. Your eyes and heart danced with them the moment they found you as their soulmate. A feeling they've never felt before washed through them like a tidal wave. It was tender, soft and warm.

The redheads looked at each other, already knowing what the other was thinking.

"It's because we're attractive, isn't it?" Fred jokingly teased, wiggling his brows.

Your lips turn into a thin line, "I find you both completely repulsive." You reply, sticking your tongue out. After a moment, you fail to keep up your serious expression and end up chuckling.

Their bodies relax, letting out a contented sigh.

They returned your embrace, whispering softly in your ear, "Good. 'Cause you're stuck with us."

* * *

_Mischief Managed_

__


	8. Yule Ball

* * *

It was the night of the ball and you couldn’t help the nerves as you paced back and forth just at the corner of the wall by the staircase. You wore this elegant dress your mom owled you just the day before. You were in awe of the intricate design of it all but also nervously wondered if you could pull it off. It was a beautiful floor-length gold sequin dress. Sparkling long sleeves that hung around your arms. The bodice decorated with flowers on the sides of the plunging neckline. And an added front slit at the skirt for dramatic effect.

You peeked around the corner to see the twins just as nervous waiting for you. You quickly fix any loose strands in your boho-chic braided bun, before taking in a deep breath, internally kicking yourself to move from hiding.

You make your appearance atop the staircase and slowly make your way down the steps, hoping to Merlin you don’t trip in the process. The two redheads, and your best friends, Harry and Ron turn to see you.

Their eyes widen at the sight of you, holding their breaths in admiring silence. When you reach the bottom, you approach Fred and George, their eyes never leaving you.

“You look—” Fred pauses, drinking in the sight of you, “Stunningly beautiful, love.” A smile forming his lips, full of subtle charm.

They both had their hair tied back in a low ponytail with a few strands that curtained their features. They were wearing a long black dress robe, and a simple brown vest with a string bow tie wrapped around their white dress shirts.

“And you two look absolutely striking.” You beam at them, returning their freckled smiles, “How did I get so lucky?”

“I think we’re the lucky ones.” George says, taking your hand and kissing your knuckles.

“Alright, we get it. You three look great.” Ron grunts, sarcastically piping in.

You turn to him annoyed at his comment, but only to widen your eyes in surprise, realizing exactly what he meant by the sight of his suit. His dress robes were covered in lace and an eye-catching collar to match. You couldn’t help but stifle a laugh.

“Ron, you look…” You trailed off, clueless with what to say next.

“Utterly hideous.” The twins finish, smirking at their frustrated little brother.

Harry snorts beside Ron, earning a glare from him. You coughed, regaining your composure to look back at Fred and George.

“Ready?” They each motion an arm out for you.

You nod, locking their arms around yours as you make your way inside the Great Hall.

The stone walls were covered in decorated icicles. Three large snow coated trees at the front of the room. And snow that poured from the ceiling. It was certainly a breathtaking sight.

The three of you take a place on the side of the room as you watch the Triwizard champions and their partners make their entrance as they proceed with the first dance.

“So, who am I dancing with first?” You whisper to Fred and George beside you.

“Normally we’d fight at the chance to dance with you but—” Fred declares.

“—Good thing we came up with a compromise.” George winks.

The two look at each other with a lopsided grin, “Why not altogether?” They reply, taking a step in front of you and holding out their hand for you to take.

You raise your eyebrows, unsure of what they were up to yet you knew you were in safe hands when it came to the two. You take their hands as they pull you into the dance floor.

The three of you form a circle, grabbing Fred’s hand and George’s shoulder while they hold each other the same. It was silly from an outsider's perspective but you couldn’t care less. It was just you and them. Fred and George, the two dashing Weasleys, you’ve so admired since your first year at Hogwarts. Their lips grinning from ear to ear, reveling in the beauty of your rose stained lips and shiny Y/E/C eyes, as the three of you swayed on the dance floor.

They each let go of one hand from you as they twirl you outwards and back in their arms. You happily danced back and forth between them. The crowd seemingly fades away from your senses as you get lost in their captivating brown eyes. It was an evening of sheer, exuberant, unreasoning, careless joy. And somehow your heart just knew, even before you did, that it had always been their company and outgoing nature that keeps pulling you back in.

After almost an hour of dancing, the crowd had dissipated, and the three of you took a break on one the tables.

You and Fred sit next to each other while George goes to get some drinks.

“Looks like they made up.” Fred leans in, whispering next to your ear, his breath sending you goosebumps down your arm.

You notice Ron and Hermione slow dancing together on the dance floor. You give a satisfying smile at the finally reconciled couple and thanking Merlin they don’t have to argue through your eardrums anymore.

George beams, returning your side, with no drinks in hand, “We heard Snape is out patrolling by the courtyard, catching other students snogging inside the carriages.”

“Good thinking on the Astronomy Tower, George.” Fred mentions, a wide grin on his face.

“I mean it's not like we’re _not_ going to be snogging ourselves.” George says matter-of-factly.

“Wait—what?” You interrupt, your eyes darting between the two mischievous smiles, unsure if you heard them right.

“Come on, we have a surprise for you.” Fred simply says, standing up from his seat as they both take your hand and leading you up to the tower.

Once the three of you reached the top of the Astronomy Tower, you gasped at the sight the twins had prepared for you.

You slowly take a step forward, taking your time to look at the newly decorated tower. There was an overwhelming amount of candles that lit the whole room. A mountain of plush pillows that laid on a blanket on the floor. And stars that illuminated the ceiling.

This was the first time anyone has done something like this for you. Emotions raised in your chest, filling you to the brim until it overflowed. You ask yourself what you’d done to deserve two incredibly loving soulmates. Your glassy eyes fight back tears. It was perfect.

“It's… beautiful.” You whisper, turning around to face them.

Their eyes longingly staring down at you, “It is.”

You shy away from their gaze, biting the bottom of your lip and shuffling your feet in embarrassment as heat crept on your face.

They both hold your hands on your side as George brings a finger to your chin to look up at them.

“We thought that maybe it’d be the perfect night—” He began.

“—To finally have our fates sealed.” Fred softly smiles. They both bring up their left hands beside yours. The soft flickering red light around your little fingers resonating at the proximity of the three soulmates.

“We want everyone to know we’re yours.” George breathes out, his shoulders relaxing.

“And we can’t wait to spend the rest of our lives with you.” Fred admits, his eyes filled with resolve.

Your breath catches in your throat. They practically rendered you speechless. The blazing blue sky poured torrent of light over them, highlighting the handsome features on their faces. Your heart yearned for them, your soul aching to bond with them.

“Me too. I wouldn’t want it any other way.” The words escaped your lips, “I’m ready.”

And you were. You were just as excited to know what the future had in store for the three of you. 

Fred and George give you a final nod before slowly curling their fingers around yours.

The electricity tingled for a moment before a sharp burning jolt ran straight through your arm up to your chest. Your hand unclasped from the twins and you squeezed it. It felt heavy, like it was on fire. Your heart throbbed hard before returning to its steady rhythm. And then you felt it. You felt them.

You exhale, regaining normalcy to hesitantly look up at them. And you knew, they feel it too. They feel you. Your feelings, presence, your every fiber of being.

That’s when you notice the red ring line around their fingers. Forever etched into their skins. Unblinking.

The bond is sealed.

“That’s gonna be sore in the morning.” Fred jokes, breaking the tension.

“It’s too late to back out now.” George followed suit, laughing.

“Don’t worry, I’m not going anywhere. It feels…” You close your eyes, giving the hand on your chest another squeeze as you breathe out, “right.”

“I mean that _is_ what soulmates are for.” Fred teases.

You roll your eyes and playfully smack him on the shoulder.

“There is… one more thing.” George confesses, his expression turning serious as he looks at his brother. Fred gives him a silent nod as if already knowing what they were asking for.

“Can we—”

“—Kiss you?”

You hang on to every word they had just said and you realized that was the first time you’ve ever seen their faces turn a shade of red. Their eyes scanned your face before landing on your lips. It wasn’t the first time the twins had kissed someone but with you it might as well have been. With you, it was special. You were their soulmate. One of the many firsts you’ll have with them.

The flame of scarlet only reddened across your cheeks.

“I—Um...” You stammered, unsure of what to say, your body unresponsive.

“It’s okay if you—” Fred reassures you but you immediately cut him off.

“No! I mean—Yes, I’d like that.” You gulped, managing a comforting smile at them. You wanted this. You absolutely wanted your first kiss to be with them. You can’t imagine being in anyone else’s arms except theirs.

“We actually didn’t think this far ahead.” George sheepishly rubbing his neck.

“Then how about I close my eyes?” You suggest, while already squeezing your eyes shut, “That way you’re both my first kiss.”

They took a moment before one of them took a step towards you. Your senses heightened as did your nervousness. You stood there as you felt the warmth of their body radiating. You didn’t know how to mentally prepare yourself for something like this. You internally punish yourself for not asking Hermione for advice before tonight.

You felt a finger on your chin as your head was tilted up. Before you know it, your lips were captured by another. It was soft. The taste of butterbeer on his lips was almost intoxicating. Both his hands cupped your face, steadying you in place. Your hands made its way up to press against his chest. You felt his racing heart beat that accompanied his heavy breathing. His kiss was gentle and slow. His fingers slowly tracing your cheek and the nape of your neck was enough to weaken your knees.

He licked the bottom of your lip. You gasped, parting your lips, inviting him. You felt him unfurling all your senses as he nearly silenced all your thoughts.

Then you hear a cough on the other side of the room, breaking away from your daze. The person in front of you quickly pulls himself back, stepping aside. The feeling of his kiss already fleeting like a memory, You ached to have them back on yours.

Your eyes never opening, you stood there feeling the cold empty space in front of you. Not a moment too soon, you feel hands being wrapped around your waist, and pulling you in, crashing you right into their body. The smell of mint was hypnotic beyond reason. You tilt your head up in anticipation as you felt their lips barely brushing yours as if making you beg for them. Their parted lips, breathing out hot air made your whole body tingle. Gathering all your scattered impulses into a passionate act of courage. You couldn’t wait so you took matters into your own hands and tiptoed claiming their mouth.

This kiss was feverish compared to the last one. Harder, deeper, with a fervent urgent I’ve never known before. Your heart glowed with haste and happiness in their arms. His frame leaned on yours as you closed any gaps left between the two of you. They sucked on your lip, asking for entrance and you obliged. His tongue was hungry and intense, his hands slowly stroking up your sides, your back and over your arms, it overwhelmed your senses. You did your best to keep up with his kiss, gasping for air in between.

They slowly push you, and you take a step back only to be stopped and feel another body against your back. You wondered which was Fred and George. Your thoughts immediately interrupted when you felt their hands slowly massaging the sides of your thighs. You whimpered into the lips in front of you.

You practically jumped when you felt soft lips brush against the skin on your shoulders. You crane your neck giving them access to plant wet kisses up your neck. You clung to the person in front of you as the only solid support as your head swayed. The person behind you sucked on your neck already knowing they would be leaving bruises for you. You couldn’t help but moan as both their mouths sent wild tremors along your nerves, summoning a feeling you’d never known you were capable of feeling.

There was nowhere else you’d rather be than to be in this breathless chase of pleasure. 

“If you keep making those sounds, we can’t promise to stop ourselves.” You hear the voice behind you whisper in your ear.

You gulped, obediently nodding. The two circled around you, switching places. It was torture of the most exquisite kind. A delicious throng of sensations.

This time you fluttered your eyes open to see George in front of you. His eyes burning with passion. You knotted your fists into his vest, pulling him back on your lips.

“I don’t think we can imagine a future without you—” You hear Fred behind you, groaning softly.

“—Now that we have you.” George withdraws, murmuring in your parted lips.

They both paused staring down at you. Your mind is still clouded of what just occurred. Until Fred’s lighter voice chimed in.

“So we may or may not have left some… marks.” Fred slowly brushes his fingers on the side of your neck, “But you know what, I think you look so much better with them.”

“I agree.” George smirks, looking back at you before drawing you in for another kiss.

“Our love.” They purred in unison, their words calling to you.

“Say that you’re ours.” Fred commands, planting wet kisses on your bruises.

“I’m yours.” You whisper, your voice quivering.

“Again.” George demands.

“I’m all yours. Forever.”

* * *

_Mischief Managed_

**Eager to go to Paris? Read the smut vignette — A Summer Day | Part 1 & 2**

__


	9. Triple Trouble

* * *

Your lips barely left one another over the summer, only enough breath to gasp for life and then back into the tangle of it all. It was an unbreakable knot of new love. But with the news of Voldemort's return, you knew that from the day Cedric Diggory's limp body appeared in the last Triwizard Tournament task, things were never going back to normal.

Not especially when the new Defence Against the Dark Arts teacher, Professor Umbridge, was being a pain in the ass. Neither you nor your friends bode well with the idea of the Ministry interfering at Hogwarts.

Tension rose when everyone else thought Harry was lying about the Dark Lord's return. People doubted his word, not that you really blamed them, they were terrified. Terrified with the thought of the darkest wizard of all time coming back to haunt them and that the days ahead will be dark.

On a lighter note, you were proud Fred and George were out there developing their Skiving Snackboxes. After talking about opening their own shop once they leave Hogwarts, you couldn't be more overjoyed with their plans. The way they talked of creating new items each day, made you want to grab their hands and fast forward to their tomorrows. And you knew they could count on you to manage the shop once it was your turn to leave. But with the twins still figuring out the kinks, Hermione didn't approve of them testing it out on the younger students. You did your best not to meddle in between their squabbling and cheered them on from the sidelines.

You had just come back to the Gryffindor common room, from yet another detention from Umbridge, when you hear Hermione suggesting to be taught how to defend yourselves. Harry being the only one to actually see Voldemort in the flesh, he quickly realized he was the only person who could teach them.

Once Hermione had organised a meeting with a couple of friends in Hog's Head Inn at Hogsmeade, to your surprise, everyone had signed up to join thus forming Dumbledore's Army. And after Neville had discovered the Room of Requirement to use as training grounds, you spent most days balancing practice with your friends and detention with Umbridge, giving you barely any time to concentrate on your classes.

One day, during practice, Fred and George were busy playing bets as they watched people go head to head with each other.

"One sickle." George leaned in to whisper in his brother's ear.

"You're on." Fred challenged.

You'd just watched Neville get flung across the room and land butt first by Luna. You couldn't help but feel bad for the poor boy knowing he had a bit of ways to go.

"Thank you." Fred teased, gladly taking the coin.

"Shut up." George mocks in a hushed tone, rolling his eyes.

When it was your turn, you lined up facing Ron on the other side of the room.

"How come you guys aren't betting this round?" Neville speaks up next to the twins, rubbing his sore bottom.

"We know our girl can easily take Ron—" Fred simply says.

"—Even with her hands tied behind her back." George adds, crossing his arms.

They quickly glanced at each other with a smirk, instantly noticing the double meaning in his last statement.

"No contest." They say in unison, resolve in their voice, and turning their heads to watch you.

"Stupefy!" You shout, immediately stunning Ron and sending him backwards.

After Ron composes himself from the floor, he slowly gets up and shamefully walks over to his brothers, "I let her do that. It's good manners, isn't it?"

You happily skipped to the three Weasleys, "Did you see that?" Grinning at Fred and George.

They smile at you, pulling you in for a celebratory hug, "You did great, love." Fred smiles, kissing the top of your head.

"It was completely intentional." Ron coughs, interrupting your moment with the twins.

You look at him over your shoulder, "Sure, Ronald." You smirk, giving him a playful smack on the shoulder before watching the rest of your friends practice.

* * *

"Episkey." You whisper, casting a Healing charm from your wand to mend the bleeding cuts on your arm.

You flinch as the skin stitches itself back to normal, adding a new scar to your already healed previous ones.

You let your head fall back on the couch, exhaling a sweet sigh of relief. You were alone in the empty common room, having only the sound of crackling from the fireplace to keep you company. That is until you felt the twins' presence appear right behind you.

"Does it hurt?" George asks, his voice low with worry, as they both sit down on either side of you.

You kept returning to Umbridge's office, and always came back to the dorms with new words carved on your arms. You weren't sure how many more words you can take until it reaches your back. Fred and George were obviously concerned with your frequent visits to detention, surprising even yourself considering they've only gone a few times. You couldn't help it when every action, movement you made pissed off the cat lady.

"Not if I put a numbing spell." You answered, "I just..." You continue, slowly stroking the scars on your arm, "don't want to give her the satisfaction of breaking me."

"But it breaks us seeing you hurt every time you leave her office." Fred murmurs, softly placing a hand over yours.

"We're just asking to keep your head down for a while for us, love." George follows, placing a hand on the side of your head to kiss your temple.

"But how? It's like I'm constantly being watched for every stupid little thing," You breathe out, closing your eyes, taking in the safe comfort of the twins, "You don't know how that feels."

"Oh, we do. All the time." Fred jokingly answers, breaking the tension.

"When we look this good, you  _ have  _ to get used to it." George teases, giving you a cheeky smile.

You couldn't help but laugh at their ridiculous sudden declaration, "Oh, the woes of being a good-looking redhead." You roll your eyes.

It's times like these when you're grateful to have them by your side. They made you feel safe in their arms, all your worries and fears melting away. They easily made you forget the scars and Umbridge, as long as you were in their company at the end of the day, but also left feeling guilty as it boiled in the pit of your stomach from seeing the concerned expressions they give you.

"We're kidding." They say in unison, each of them wrapping an arm around your waist.

"I'm sorry for always worrying you." You sigh, indulging in the feel of their bodies.

"I hate that we can't do anything." Fred hissed, gritting his teeth.

"We could always slip Umbridge some Puking Pastilles into her tea." George suggests.

"Or Fever Fudge." Fred eagerly sitting up on his seat, "They give you these massive, pus-filled boils—"

"Guys, please." You say, stopping them, "They're great ideas but I don't want you both getting into trouble too."

"But that's what we do." George insists.

"Nothing we can't handle." Fred says, trying to put your mind at ease.

It was true. They were always stealthy when it came to their pranks and on the occasion they did get caught, they easily escaped punishment unharmed. But you couldn't take your chances if either of them ended up visiting Umbridge. You wanted to protect them too.

You tilt your head to look up at him, "I'll be fine," You reassured, then shifting your gaze to George, "I can take it."

"I promise I'll tell you both if she goes too far." You continue, placing both your hands on theirs, giving them a comforting squeeze.

The two redheads furrowed their eyebrows at each other unsure of what to say. No matter what, they're always going to be worried. They cared about you, it was their job to keep you out of harm's way but they also knew you were strong enough to handle yourself. They just have to trust your word for it.

They both sigh, expressions softening as they bring up your hands to kiss the back of it, "Alright, darling."

* * *

You had originally planned to introduce your soulmates to your mom in the Muggle world and celebrate Christmas with them. But after Mr. Weasley's incident at the Ministry, the twins couldn't leave their father's side, so you decided to celebrate with the Weasley family and your best friends in Sirius' childhood home.

You and Hermione had just finished helping Molly prepare dinner and setting the dining table when you hear someone calling for you.

"Psst, Y/N!"

You turn your head to the direction of the voice, only to see Fred and George's head peeking around the corner of the doorway. You quickly excuse yourself and meet them out in the hallway.

"Are you free?" Fred asks, glancing at the room behind you.

"Yeah, we just finished up. Dinner will be ready in a few." You look at the two cheeky looking redheads, "What is it?"

"We thought we could give you our gift before we eat." George beams.

"Come on." Fred takes your hand as they lead you upstairs to their guest room.

Once they close the door behind you, you turn around to already seeing them holding out a small velvet box for you to take.

"Merry Christmas, love." They greet simultaneously, wide grins on their faces.

Your pulse quickened at the sight of the velvet box, your mind racing fast with questions. You tell yourself it couldn't possibly be a ring considering you were still in the early stages of your relationship.

You gulped, gathering your courage to act normal, "You really didn't have to get me anything."

"Nonsense." George waves a dismissive hand, "We wanted to give you something special."

You nod, slowly taking the box out of their hands to open it.

You gasped at the sight of a shiny new necklace. It was rose gold, a small heart as its accent piece with the letters FW and GW engraved on either side. It was simple yet beautiful. You gently removed it from the box and clasped it around your neck.

"Hope you like it." They quietly say with slight nervousness in their voice, anticipating your next words.

As you looked at the pendant that sat between your collarbones, your heart stammered and fought back tears. You did your best to calm yourself, stroking the cool surface of the necklace. With this, you always had a part of them with you wherever you go. Even if you didn't have the red line around your little finger, this necklace left you open to show the world you were theirs.

"I love it." Your voice croaked as you stepped in front of them, looking up with glassy eyes.

Their shoulders ease at your response as their arms surround you in a warm tight embrace. You leaned onto them, their chins at the crook of your neck and lips brushing against your skin. For a moment, you couldn't breathe at the sudden sensation.

Realizing you also had something to give them, you pull back from their arms, "Oh, I also got you both something."

You fish out a similar looking velvet box from your jacket.

"Don't tell me you  _ also  _ got us a necklace." Fred dramatically gasps, a hand on his chest.

"It's not!" You laugh, motioning for them to take the box.

George smiles, rolling his eyes at his brother before taking the box. He opens it to see a pair of golden square stud earrings.

"I wasn't sure what to get." You shifted in your place, fiddling with the zipper on your jacket.

Fred and George exchange glances before giddily grinning from ear to ear. Twinkle in their eyes, they pull you in for another hug.

"We love it!" They eagerly shout, taking one earring each.

You watched as they both clip on the earring in their ear. You couldn't help but feel a thrill working through you at the sight of them.

"How do we look?" They both ask, showing off their new look.

"You look dashing." You chuckle.

You never knew how a small simple accessory could complement their handsome features so well. They wore gold like they owned it. As they gave each other compliments, you noticed something growing above you from the ceiling.

"Oh, look!" You point up, "A mistletoe."

"What do you want us to do?" Fred tilts his head, acting confused.

"Kiss you?" George teases, taking a step forward towards you.

"You don't need a mistletoe to get us interested, love." Fred smirks, crossing his arms together.

You roll your eyes, "Oh, just shut up and kiss me."

And they do.

* * *

During dinner, Mrs. Weasley had gifted you and the twins matching knitted scarves. You admired the soft fabric and choice of colors, before she pulled you to an empty corner of the room.

"I'm so glad you found them, dearie." She gives you a warm hug, "I was beginning to get worried you might never find your soulmate."

"No, Mrs. Weasley," Your eyes softening at the sight of Fred and George happily teasing Ron for receiving yet another hand knitted sweater, "They found me."

For the remainder of the evening, you've  _ coincidentally  _ encountered more mistletoe when you just so happen to be next to Fred and George.

"How is it there's always a mistletoe when I'm with you two?" You raise an eyebrow, hands on your hips.

"Beats us." George shrugs with a mischievous smile on his lips, pretending to be just as confused as you.

"Rules are rules, love." Fred cheekily smiles, opening his arms out for you.

You shake your head, obviously knowing this was another one of their tricks, and you were gladly participating in it. You let out a chuckle, tiptoeing to give them their fifth mistletoe kiss tonight.

* * *

_Mischief Managed_

__


	10. Triumph

* * *

The news of a mass breakout from Azkaban quickly spread through the halls of Hogwarts. The Ministry continues to avoid the topic of Voldemort’s return by framing Sirius Black for his cousin’s escape, Bellatrix Lestrange, which you and your friends knew was far from the truth. You could almost smell the tension and fear in the air as people walked with their heads bowed, cautiously whispering, and changing the narrative.

You were back training with Dumbledore’s Army in the Room of Requirement. This time with Harry teaching everyone to conjure a Patronus charm. As the school was increasingly populating with Dementors, it was only fitting that everyone needed to learn the spell. You watched in awe as Patronuses soared through the room.

After a few tries of your own, and words of encouragement from Fred and George, you’re able to produce a full-bodied Patronus.

“I did it!” You beam as you watch the shiny silver Y/P merrily circle around you, feeling the cool touch as it brushes against your skin.

Your Patronus then floats over to greet Fred's in a glittery haze. His magpie carefully watches your Y/P as they get acquainted. After a moment, the two corporeal spirits quickly grew fond of each other’s company, and danced across the room before dissolving into mist.

You smiled up at Fred next to you, who was just as giddy. At the corner of your eye, you see George struggling to keep his Patronus in shape.

“Look! Ah — It’s gone.” George rakes his fingers through his hair in frustration. He’s been going at it for a while now, and your heart ached at the sight of him not fully grasping the spell yet.

You walk over to him, determined to relieve the pressure he had on himself, “Here, let me help.” Placing your hand on his forearm, and spending half an hour helping him work through it. The words, the feeling, and guiding his mind to vividly picture a happy memory.

“Okay, George. Your turn now.” Harry instructs, striding next to him.

George takes in a deep breath and chants in confidence, “Expecto Patronum.”

A full-bodied silver magpie erupted from the end of his wand.

“I knew you could do it!” You jump in place, joyfully wrapping your arms around him.

“They  _ are _ sort of nice, aren’t they?” George says, his smile wide as he watched his Patronus fly across the room.

He gazes back down at your excited expression, the heart in his chest swells. Proud of himself and thankful for your patience for putting up with him, he tightly returned your hug.

“Nice one, Georgie.” Fred nods in approval, congratulating his twin with a pat on his back.

Silence fell upon the room as chatter and banter were quickly replaced by banging on the other side of the wall. The chandelier overhead shakes, and the lights flickered as the thudding continued. The mirror on the wall cracks and with another hit from the other side, it shatters to the ground, revealing the brown bricked wall.

You stood back with the others as Harry and Nigel inspected the damage. The twins beside you instinctively pull their wands up in defense for what was coming. Harry quickly pulled Nigel out of the way as the wall exploded.

You shield yourself with your arms from the incoming debris, and slowly look up to see Umbridge and the Inquisitorial Squad standing at the newly created entrance. Their lips turning into a sly smile having finally broken into the Room of Requirement. You can almost hear the achievement pop-up ringing off Umbrdge’s face.

She soon scans the crowd of students in front of her and her eyes land on you. Her expression changed into a fabricated look of sympathy.

“I am gravely disappointed in you, miss Y/L/N. As expected, none of our sessions together sunk into your little head,” She pouts, holding her hands together, “Guess I’ll have to resort to a more severe punishment dedicated just for you.”

You swallowed, the blood in your system turning cold as you slowly took a step back behind Fred and George.

“Get them.” Umbridge orders.

* * *

You were in the Great Hall along with the rest of your friends, receiving the same punishment from Umbridge. Everyone’s desks faced her as she satisfyingly watched and sipped her tea from her chair at the top of the steps. While you were given that  _ severe punishment  _ that she mentioned at your own desk, facing everyone else, alone. Umbridge’s eyes were boring at your back as she kept a close eye on you especially.

The sound of quills writing on parchments, soft hissing and cursing from your friends filled the large room. From another’s perspective you’d believe you were getting the same treatment as everyone else, but that wasn’t the case.

The special quill Umbridge gave you dug deeper into your skin, your arm practically covered in blood more than your previous detentions with her.

“Merlin!” Your cry echoed in the Great Hall, as you clutched the edge of your wooden table.

Each stroke that seared on your arm was better than a hot branding iron. The pain deep within your skin, stinging and burning. Your mind conceding to the torment, unable to bring any thought to completion. Umbridge, the Black Quill, dominating every corner of your mind, controlling your every action.

You couldn’t bring yourself to even finish one sentence. The uncomfortable heat eating at your stomach, you were nauseous, holding onto the table for support as you did your best to slow your breathing.

Hot tears fell down your cheeks, unable to even see the parchment in front of you.

You wobbly shake your head, “I-I can’t.” Your voice trembled, practically choking on your own words.

Umbridge hums as she sets down her tea on the table beside her. The sound of her heels clattering on the stone floor flooded your ears as she approached next to you. She slightly bends down to look at your progress and gives you another disappointed look.

“You haven’t even finished one sentence, my dear. That simply won’t do.” She shakes her head, completely ignoring your plea for mercy. She clicks her tongue, and makes her way back to her chair.

You flutter your eyes closed, you can taste your saliva thickening at the back of your throat while beads of sweat trickle down your brow. You inhale a deep breath before proceeding and slowly open your eyes to see your best friends, Fred, and George looking at you, uneasiness and agitation in their crestfallen expressions.

You give them a small smile hopefully reassuring that you’re strong enough to get through this despite the sadness in your eyes that was saying far more than “Help me.” Your body aching to run fast in their arms for safety, but instead you remain where you are.

Fred and George held onto their breaths as the sight of your strong facade slowly crumbled right in front of them. The empty burning in their lungs and their heart hitting their chests so hard they thought it might break their ribs were the only thing they could think about. The cuts on the back of their hands were nothing compared to seeing you in immense pain. That was punishment enough.

All you could do was focus on their soft beautiful brown eyes for comfort. You mouthed  _ I’ll be okay _ at them before looking back down at your barely filled parchment.

* * *

A few days had passed since your punishment in the Great Hall. You hadn’t come back to visit Umbridge in her office either, and you were relieved to have been out of her radar even for a little while. You could barely move your bandaged arm despite how much you healed the wounds to the best of your abilities. The Healing charm, numbing spell and even Madam Pomfrey could only do so much, the tapestry of scars on your skin was a constant reminder of that.

You had just left the Gryffindor common room in search of Fred and George. The moonlight dimly lit the walls as you walked through the hallway.

As you round the corner, you hear George’s soft voice echo.

“What’s your name?” He asks the boy sitting next to him.

“Michael.” A boy hiccups.

“Your hand’s gonna be fine, Michael.” Fred says in a comforting whisper.

“Yeah, it’s not as bad as it seems. See?” George shows Michael the healed scars at the back of his hand, “It’s fading already.”

You smiled at them, the feeling of familiar and endearing closeness warmed you at the sight as they did their best to comfort Michael. The gentleness in their voice pulled your heart strings. As the two redheads radiated warmth, love and patience to a boy in need, you could almost hear a switch that clicked in your chest. There will always be that moment when you look at someone for the first time in love with them. And this was it.

You love them.

You’re in love with Fred and George Weasley.

But even when it was bound to happen, and you were fated to begin with, falling in love was a completely different story. Your thoughts immediately pulled you at the thought of Fred and George with your future child together. You looked at them and every ounce of breath was taken out of your lungs. It was as if the world had stopped. If this was what falling in love was like, you never wanted it to end. You couldn’t bear to lose it — to lose this thing that made you feel complete.

“You can hardly see ours anymore, and the pain stops after a while.” George continues.

You quickly put a pin to your newly realized feelings, and focused back to the more pressing matter at hand.

As you cautiously approached the three boys, you kneeled down in front of Michael so as not to scare him. Your sudden appearance in front of Fred and George surprised them, but their expressions quickly relaxed at your comforting presence towards the younger boy.

“Hi, Michael. I’m Y/N.” You place a hand on his lap, “May I take a look? Maybe I can help.” You eye the cuts on his hand. He shakily nods and brings his trembling hand towards you.

Before you could bring your wand out, Fred taps you on the shoulder stopping you. Your eyes travel to a corridor where Umbridge stood watching. The twins immediately stand up, shielding Michael and you.

“As I repeatedly told you before, miss Y/L/N,” She looks at Michael, “Naughty children deserved to be punished.”

Neither one of you responded to her threat. Umbridge flashes her signature wicked smile before turning on her heel, disappearing back to where she came from.

“You know, George,” Fred starts, his hands in his jean pockets, “I’ve always felt our futures lay outside the world of academic achievement.”

“Fred, I’ve been thinking exactly the same thing.” George smirks.

You couldn’t help but roll your eyes, unaffected by Umbridge’s words, you look back at Michael’s hand.

Finally whipping your wand out, “Episkey.” You chant.

Just as you’d expect, the wounds stitch themselves back, leaving only a trace of a newly healed scar.

You cast the numbing spell for additional aid, “So the pain doesn’t bother you in your sleep tonight.”

You smile up at Michael, his eyes quickly replacing his tears with amazement. He beams at you, suddenly giving you a bone-crushing hug. You return his hug, leaning on his shoulder as Fred and George fondly watch you.

“Go straight back to your dorm room, okay?” You say, letting go of Michael.

He nods, says his thanks and runs back towards the Gryffindor dormitories.

You stand up to look at Fred and George in front of you, a mischievous smile on your lips, “So what’d you both had in mind?”

* * *

You were silently taking your O.W.L exams for Theory of Charms in the Great Hall while Umbridge attentively stood watch at the front of the room. You thoughtfully wrote down your answers on the parchment, being fairly confident in your answers. After Dumbledore’s Army had dissolved and your detentions had come to a halt, you were able to find the time to study despite Fred and George telling you not to since they already had their plan set in motion.

You pause as you hear a ruckus from behind the double doors. The others follow suit, noticing it too. Umbridge briskly walks across the room to investigate.

She takes a cautious step forward at the empty hall, only to be greeted by a single sparkler right at her face and explodes into a blazing blue light in the Great Hall.

After a moment of standing outside, Umbridge quickly ducks as Fred and George soars into the Great Hall on their brooms, finally making their grand entrance.

Parchments scattered up in the air and a range of firecrackers exploding like mines everywhere. You widely grin as your eyes never leave the twins as the fireworks continue to burn and spread all over the room. Everyone enjoyed the thrill of shuddering at the sudden bangs and startled gasps at the magical lights they created.

You couldn’t be more happier when the dragon shaped firecracker chased Umbridge out the room all the while destroying her Educational Decrees on the wall.

The twins and the rest of the students ran out into the Quad. It was a steady babble of cheer and laughter that filled the grounds. Applause erupted, celebrating the freedom from Umbridge’s shackles. 

The fiery sparks in the sky filled you, seeing the brilliant soaring vermillion, golden and acid green flares for what they are; flowers bursting at high speed. It was beautiful. Everyone marveled at their skill, “ooh” and “ahh” along with the crowd.

When their W insignia formed above you, that’s when it finally sunk in that this was your last year at Hogwarts with them. They were leaving. You’d have to survive the next year without them but you couldn’t be more proud with how far they've come. Along with the fireworks, flames burned in your heart. You bit your bottom lip as tears started to form in your eyes, a smile crept your lips. You were going to miss the twins but just like them, they’ll always find ways to spark back into your life.

A fleeting triumph for a perfect exit.

* * *

_Mischief Managed_

__


	11. Bared Souls

* * *

You were cheering, and admiring the fireworks display from the Quad, that is until you turned around to see Harry fall to his knees in the middle of the crowd. Harry had just seen another vision from Voldemort, it was Sirius, he was being held captive and tortured under the Dark Wizard's Cruciatus curse. Harry who was insistent in saving the only family he's got left, the next thing you know you, Harry, Ron, Hermione, Neville, Ginny, and Luna were on Thestrals bound for London.

You ran across the empty Ministry halls all the way up to the Hall of Prophecies. As Harry went to count the aisle of orbs, he stopped specifically at one, only to find that Sirius was nowhere to be found. As soon as he curiously picked up a prophecy from the shelf beside him, Death Eaters appeared in every corner, surrounding you and your friends.

After everyone casts their stunning spell, the chase begins. You immediately run towards an empty aisle, separating yourself from the group. You run as fast as your legs can carry you until you come to a halt to see a Death Eater coming straight for you.

"Confringo!" You aim your wand, sending a fiery explosion their way.

The Death Eater quickly casts a Shield charm but the sheer force of your Blasting curse sends them flying back onto a wall, leaving him unconscious.

Without giving them a second look, you ran in another direction finally regrouping with your friends. You let out a sigh of relief, seeing their familiar faces. After a moment, another Death Eater comes your way, and Ginny immediately casts her Reductor curse which results in smashing the shelves creating a domino effect.

"Get back to the door!" Harry yells.

Your legs sprinting almost instantaneously, the shelves rapidly knocked down the next one as it caught up to you. Harry opens a door leading you and the rest of the group to descend down into the Death Chamber. You and everyone else land on the ground unharmed but only to be cornered and held captive once again by the Death Eaters.

Everything happened so fast. In a blink of an eye, the Order of the Phoenix members came to your rescue and a huge fight between them and the Death Eaters instantly ensued. You couldn't quite process what was happening and that all you could think about was surviving. Before you know it, you hear Bellatrix casting the Killing curse straight into the direction of Harry. Immediately standing up from the rock you were hiding behind to protect your best friend, your eyes fell upon Sirius' fading body as he slowly fell into the archway's Veil.

You felt Harry's heart break, the grief that came in like a tsunami. The room blurred and so did all the sounds. All you could hear was his cry that rang through the walls with more violence than any hurricane. The thought of not having Sirius' by his side tortured his soul. It was like every fiber of his being screamed in unison, traumatized that he should exist in a world without him.

* * *

After the events at the Department of Mysteries, you never heard the end of it from Fred and George. As soon as you got back to Hogwarts, they gave you an earful about how they were worried sick and how you gave them little to no notice of where you've gone. You argued with them for quite some time until they accepted defeat, admiring your bravery to protect your friends. However, for the rest of the day, they got back at you by refusing to kiss you despite your pouting, pleading, and sneaky efforts to do so.

You made it up to the twins by helping them prepare to open their new store all summer. You helped ease their nerves that morning through reassuring kisses until it was time to open. After you opened doors to welcome the excited sea of people in, the boys became ecstatic — happily greeting and helping out customers as they explained their new products to the public. There was nothing but impish glee from younger students as they discovered new tricks and inventions, showing it off to one another already concocting their own plans of mischief for the incoming school year. You couldn't help the smile growing on its own accord, finally seeing their shop come to fruition.

Around an hour into the opening, the twins find you in the crowd and whisk you away into a deserted storage room for a quick getaway. With all the fun and excitement that ran through their veins, they couldn't help but pour it out all on you.

"Come on, guys." You chuckle, breaking away from Fred's lips, as you were sandwiched between the two Weasley's, "We don't want to be absent from your own grand opening."

"Fine." Fred sighs, planting one more wet kiss on your mouth.

"But you better make it up to us later tonight, love." George huskily whispers, his voice deep in your ear behind you.

The intensity in his voice and the way he invaded your thoughts sent heat that crawled down your neck. You turned your head to the side to avert Fred's gaze in front of you, but the sudden rose-colored cheeks gave you away.

"You're so cute when you blush, Y/N." Fred teases, chuckling as he brushed a strand of hair behind your ear.

"Shut up." You gulped, playfully swatting his hand away as you raised your hands to fix his disheveled appearance that you caused.

You straightened his tie that had their signature W pin attached to it and raked your fingers through his hair. You turn around to face George, intending to do the same, when you're greeted by a smirk formed on his lips.

"Wipe that smirk off, Weasley." You ordered, tidying his brown suit jacket, "Or you'll never find out what I have planned after work hours." You step aside, knowing full well the game you were playing before giving them a sultry wink, and exiting the storage room.

You walk through the crowd to finally see that your friends have arrived.

"Hey guys!" You greet them with a hug, "Sorry, I was gone. I had some things to do."

"By  _ things _ , she means us." Fred and George pipes up, appearing behind you.

"Gross." Ron scrunches his face.

You didn't bother turning around as your face flushed mixed with shock and embarrassment. The blush seared through your cheeks, and for a second you think your face might be on fire. Suddenly feeling awkward and demure, you attempt to hide your rosy features behind your slim fingers.

"You're one to talk, little brother." Fred cheekily smiles.

"Yeah, walls in the Burrow are quite thin." George casually glances at Hermione.

"There are children here!" Hermione who was now just as flustered as you, whisper-shouts at the two relentless redheads.

The twins look at each other, completely unaffected by her scolding, they simply give her a nonchalant shrug in response. Before Hermione could press them any further, they quickly kiss the top of your head, and return to assist their curious customers, leaving you mortified in front of your friends.

"Bloody hell." Ron breathes out, raking both his hands through his hair, suddenly realizing and feeling exposed in front of his whole family.

* * *

Leaning on the second floor balcony railing that showed the whole view of the store, you watched as the last few remaining people made their exit. You couldn't help but feel giddy at a successful first day of Weasleys' Wizard Wheezes. You were eternally grateful for Harry when he gave the twins his monetary reward from the Triwizard Tournament to establish the joke shop of their dreams. You were proud and happy to be a part of this momentous occasion with them.

"Galleon for your thoughts, love?" You hear George behind you as he wrapped an arm around your waist.

"Oh.” You jump, pleasantly surprised by his sudden presence, you turn around to face him, "Hi, Freddie."

George, who was caught off guard, let out an exaggerated gasp, pretending to be shocked by your innocent little prank. You couldn't help but laugh at his theatrics.

Sometimes you'd playfully pretend to get them confused just so you could rile them up and hear them say their signature line.

"Seriously, woman. And you call yourself our soulmate!" Fred shouts, sliding in from the side of the wall on his ladder.

"I'm joking! Of course, I know the difference between you ding-dongs." You roll your eyes, watching Fred stepping down from the ladder and walk towards the both of you.

"I just..." You trail off with a smile, answering George's question, "Seeing how far you've both come, I'm just really happy 'is all."

"Thank you for sticking around today, love." George says, as he and Fred take hold of each of your hands.

"It really means a lot to us." Fred adds, stroking circles around your knuckles.

"Of course, I wouldn't miss it for the world." You squeezed their hands, "I love you."

Before you could catch the words that've been stuck deep in the pit of your stomach for quite some time, it had already slipped out. It was more of a mumble than a confession, and you weren't sure if they heard it. You couldn't help it. Your feelings towards them overflowed, even surprising yourself at the sudden straightforwardness. It feels as though you crossed dangerous waters, yet feeling completely safe at the same time. The words hung in the air as Fred and George freezed in place, looking at you expectantly with wide eyes, processing and making sure their ears weren't deceiving them.

"I love you." You repeat, gathering what's left of your courage to make eye contact with them. It was strange — frightening even but it was true.

The tension in their shoulders relaxed at your words. Their soft gaze never leaving yours, deep with longing and the tenderest affection you've ever seen. There was nothing but love in their eyes, they gave a lopsided smile.

"We love you too."

You blink a few times, mouth agape before muttering, "R-Really?"

"Yes, silly." George chuckles, "We don't just love you because our fates deemed it that way—"

"—We love you because you make us happy." Fred pulls you in his arms, "We absolutely adore you, love."

You were their best friend, their anchor, their one stability in this world filled with chaos. You were the only person that occupied every corner and crevice in their hearts. They never thought of you anything less than perfect, whether you knew it yourself or not. They saw their soulmate's kindness, bravery and beauty. You were a breath of fresh air they could never get enough of. Nothing you do will change their unwavering love for you. You make them want to be a better person, to be good enough.

"If only you could see how beautiful you are to us." George whispers, hugging your waist from behind.

You tilt your head to look at Fred and George staring lovingly down at you. You drank in the sight of their identical chocolate colored eyes, the abundant freckles that painted across their cheeks, and their flaming-red hair. While also telling them apart separately.

Like how George had a mole on the right side of his neck, the place where you usually tend to kiss, and the little curve he had on his lips when he smiles. While Fred had a scar on his left eyebrow, he loves it when you softly stroke it when he rests his head down on your lap, and his eyes that were a tad bigger and rounder, giving him the cheeky look you adore so much. They were just as perfect in your eyes.

You shake your head, "I think I'm good with my own view, thank you very much."

* * *

_Mischief Managed_

__


	12. Dark Days Ahead

* * *

You sat with your friends in the compartment, on the train to Hogwarts when Harry and the others relayed you on what they saw in Borgin and Burkes. Harry was under the impression that they had just witnessed Draco Malfoy’s initiation on becoming a Death Eater. It was a possibility considering his father was one. Although, you couldn’t help but feel sorry for the boy, having to be under close watch from his father for so many years, and now with Voldemort breathing over his shoulder added in the mix.

You agreed with Harry’s observation despite not having seen it with your own eyes. Hermione and Ron on the other hand, were still uncertain with what they saw, scoffing at you and Harry. When Harry gets up and leaves the compartment to get some air, you lean on the wall by the window to watch the landscape pass by.

Suddenly feeling the ache of longing to be with Fred and George echoed through the very marrow of your bones. The three of you promised to owl one another, but knowing they weren’t going to be with you this year chilled the chambers of your heart. It’d be the holidays by the time you’re able to see them again. It was almost like time itself decided to slow down at a leisurely pace. It was cruel.

“You miss them, don’t you?” Ron interrupts your thoughts, then eyes the hands on your lap.

You follow his gaze not realizing you’ve been stroking the two red bands on your little finger. You simply nod at Ron in response. The red band around your finger etched into your skin. It didn’t need to search for its partner anymore, that part was done. Their absence only made your heart grow fonder, but it sure makes the rest of you feel lonely. You didn’t think missing someone this much could take every fiber of your being. You were completely unprepared for its torment.

* * *

You stood in between Hermione and Lavender as Professor Slughorn lectured on in Potions class. He was just about to present the concoctions in preparation for this morning until Harry and Ron strolled through the door and decided to join in.

In the next hour, the three of you struggled to brew the Draught of Living Death while Harry breezed through each step. You and Hermione scowled in his direction, watching him practically enjoying himself. You cursed under your breath through the whole brewing process. Every instruction in the book was wrong, it drove you mad, almost wanting to shove Harry’s own sleeping draught down his throat once you were done. You chuckle to yourself, shaking your head, and quickly dismissing the thought.

* * *

A silver beam of moonlight penetrated the glass window, igniting a spot on the wooden floor. The light was enough for your eyes to bathe in it, enough to see your surroundings as you laid in bed in your dorm room. Hermione was soundly asleep in her bed next to you. You stayed up rereading the letter the twins owled you the other day. You’ve lost count on how many times you’ve glanced at George’s writing that spilled the parchment. It helped when you couldn’t get much sleep.

_Dear love,_

_Fred requested that I write our letter this time. He’s still embarrassed with how bad his handwriting was in the last letter. The shop’s been doing really well. Mum and dad constantly ask about you when they come to visit… Among other things that evolve around the topic of marriage but that can wait. We actually sold out our line of Pygmy Puffs, can you believe it? But don’t worry, we saved one especially for you when you get back. How’s your classes been by the way? Hope you aren’t causing trouble like us, that’s our job. Literally. We also heard Snape finally got his cursed dream job._

_I’m sorry we can’t be there on days you need us. The pain of parting is nothing compared to the joy of meeting again. I got that quote from some Muggle writer, pretty cool huh? It’ll be over before you know it. We miss you so much, and not a day goes by that we don’t think about you. We also can’t wait for you to move in with us so we can make up for all the lost time. We’re more than excited to spend everyday with you. We love you, darling. We love you more than the most heartfelt words can express and knowing you feel the same is worth all the wait. Counting the days ‘till we have you in our arms._

_Forever yours, George._

_P.S. Good news, I just burned 2,000 calories. That’s the last time I leave brownies in the oven while I nap. - Fred_

* * *

After witnessing Katie Bell getting cursed on your way back to Hogwarts from Hogsmeade, Harry couldn’t help but think Draco Malfoy was behind it, and you believed Harry may be right. Especially when you noticed Draco looking rather suspicious slipping out the back door of The Three Broomsticks just before it happened.

“I mean it only makes sense.” You whisper beside Hermione, your voice battling with the sound of cheering behind you.

You were by the Quidditch stands, watching the first match between Gryffindor and Slytherin. Ron had made it as a Keeper after tryouts and you were impressed with how he’s been utilizing that dorky helmet to its full extent as he guarded the goal rings. Not only that, but with Harry slipping some liquid luck into Ron’s drink before his first game, he swiftly blocked every quaffle that came his way. Hermione, who still disapproved of Harry's actions, couldn’t help but smile at how well Ron was doing against his opponents.

“I guess it’s a possibility.” Hermione says, leaning in your ear, “I still can’t believe Harry gave his liquid luck for something so pointless.”

“Are you sure? You say that, but the crowd loves him.” You argued, grinning as the crowd’s chanting filled your ears.

“Weasley! Weasley! Weasley!”

* * *

Even after the game, everyone goes back to the Gryffindor common room to celebrate Ron’s victory. It felt like a mosh pit, almost like a riot. And Ron was right smack in the middle of it, enjoying everyone chanting his name. The spotlight was on him, he basked in the glory of people finally paying attention to him. You noticed how Lavender kept hesitating back and forth from approaching behind him. She obviously had a huge crush on Ron and wasn’t being subtle about it.

“Ron seems to be enjoying himself.” Hermione says, shaking her head, “You shouldn’t have done it, Harry.”

“Yeah, I suppose I could’ve just used, I dunno… a Confundus charm?” Harry smirks, pointing out what she’d done to Cormac during tryouts.

“That was different. It was tryouts. This was an actual game—”

Harry cuts her off by grabbing the vial from his breast pocket. The bottle was still full of liquid luck, and the sealing wax unbroken.

“You didn’t put it in.” You gasped, your eyes grew wide at the sight of it.

“Ron only thought you did.” Hermione follows suit.

“You sly minx.” You laugh, nudging his shoulder, “That was actually pretty good thinking.”

The room that was filled with chanting and cheering had suddenly transitioned to whistles and catcalls. The three of you turn your heads to see what commotion had occurred. Your mouth practically drops to the floor upon seeing Ron and Lavender locking lips. You could see the hint of shock in Ron’s eyes. He was fighting the urge to give into the kiss and pushing her away but ultimately giving in to the heat of the moment. He lost the battle as soon she wrapped her arms around his neck.

Worried for his soulmate, you turn to Hermione who is long gone. Harry noticed she wasn’t among the crowd either.

“I’ll go find her.” You pat his shoulder before leaving.

When you exit the portrait hole, you hear a faint sound of crying and birds twittering at the end of a quiet corridor. You find Hermione sobbing alone at the bottom of the steps. You take a seat beside her, wrapping her with an arm and propping your head on her shoulder. You slowly stroked her arm as comfort to ease her cries.

“I just don’t get it. Half the time I feel like the luckiest girl in the world for having him while the other half, all we do is fight.” Hermione says, her voice quivering in between her sobs.

“Ron can be a dimwit sometimes, but what I know for sure is that he loves you.” You say, your voice low as you stare at the stone floor.

She hums in reply as she glances down at her own hand, the red ring around her little finger almost haunting her. Doubt and uncertainty started to fill the gaps in her heart as she started to wonder if she had the right soulmate.

There was a minute of silence before she spoke up again, “H—How does it feel to be away from Fred and George?”

Your heart suddenly drops at the mention of their names. The heavy feeling sneaked up on you quietly and took you under its arm in an instant. Every memory of their smiling faces played like a song in your head. You instinctively held on to the necklace that was wrapped around your neck, clasping on the only thing you have from them. You tell yourself you shouldn’t be sad but the aching feeling that sat on your chest didn’t stop you from wishing they were nearby.

You open your mouth to respond but only to stop when you hear Lavender’s giggling approaching you. You and Hermione look up to see her and Ron. Both their eyes glancing back at yours. Ron stopped in his tracks, his eyes filled with shame and guilt while Lavender stood behind him, scowling at the two girls in front of her. She held onto his hand, holding it tightly like a vice grip. 

Hermione lets go of your hold and stands up in a huff. She avoided his gaze, squeezing her eyes shut. Her fists clenched and her eyebrows furrowed. Her expression dejected with a hint of rage.

“Hermione.” Ron begged, his voice asking to look at him.

Hermione angrily opens her eyes, looking straight at him, “Oppugno.”

Instantly the birds she casted raced like angry bullets towards him. He quickly dodges her attack as the birds crash into the wall. Ron gulps taking the hint and leaves with Lavender following behind him.

Hermione sits back down, leaning on your shoulder as she begins sobbing again.

“All my soul yearns for is their presence.” You say, finally answering her, “But… Being apart also teaches us how to be together.”

“You know, of all the years we’ve been together, I never once said that I loved him.” Hermione admits, her face in the crook of your neck.

“I just never had the time to sort out my feelings.” She continues, “Y/N, when do I know if I really love him?”

“When it’s no longer a question.”

* * *

Christmas had finally arrived and as soon as you crossed the threshold of the Burrow, you were immediately carried off your feet and spun around by Fred. You squealed and wrapped your arms around his neck, pulling him close as he slowly brought you back on the ground. You turn around to beam at George, tiptoeing to give him a kiss. Their eyes that were full of love never leaving yours. Being with them was your favorite place in the world. They never fail to take your breath away, their faces lighting up and smiles creating the warmth in your soul.

You greet Harry and Ron who were by the kitchen before Mr. Weasley dragged Harry off to the living room. Ron was left to his own devices, still feeling the guilt of what he did to Hermione. Before you could say anything more to him, you turn to see Mrs. Weasley smiles at the sight of you and wraps you in her arms for a tight hug.

“Y/N! It’s so good to see you, sweetheart.” She pulls back, “Come on, now. You’re just in time for dinner.”

After dinner, you sat around the dining table with Fred and George while everyone had gone on their own business. Mr. and Mrs. Weasley escorted Tonks and Remus out the door while you were eating what was left of the bread basket. You loved Molly’s baking so much that she made a basket especially for you since it was a special occasion. You thanked her repeatedly and quickly sweeped it away before anyone else took a piece.

Your arm was wrapped around the basket, protecting it from the prying thieves in front of you, while you enjoyed the garlic bread in your hand. George sat beside you while Fred was across the table. Their elbows propped on the surface, and chin resting on their hand as they watched in amazement of you devouring your food.

You munched on it, making noises in the process. You were too focused on what you were eating that you didn’t notice the twins slightly shifting in their seat.

“Hey.” Fred pipes up, “Do you love me?”

You look up to spot the playfulness that twinkled in his eyes and his lips that formed into a smirk.

“No, I hate you.” You say nonchalantly.

“It’s not good lying to yourself, love.” George smiles, nudging your shoulder.

“Love me enough to give a slice of your garlic bread?” Fred asks, his persistent hand sneakily crawling its way across the table.

“In your dreams, Weasley.” You declared, pulling the basket away from his reach.

You continued to gobble down on the last remaining bread while crumbs made a trail down your sweater and George couldn’t help but laugh.

“Wut?” You glanced beside him, your mouth full.

“You’ve got crumbs on your—” George eyes the sides of your mouth and the mess that followed down your clothes.

“Everywhere.” Fred finishes, grinning at how adorable you looked.

“Shud up.” You barked, then swallowing what you were chewing, “Lemme enjoy this. You guys have lived with her cooking forever.”

“She eats ‘em like a monster.” George looks at his brother then you, “I honestly don’t think I can love you more.” He whispers in your ear before kissing your cheek.

The light around the house suddenly turned a shade of orange. Your eyes follow the burst of light outside the window above the sink. The walls alight and the odor of smoke grew stronger in the air. The three of you slowly stand up from your seat to see flames blazing across the field. Your heart quickened as the sight of the fire freeze you in place.

You snap your head at the sound of Harry racing down the steps, “It’s Bellatrix! They’re here.” He shouts, before darting out the door. As soon as he was gone, Ginny sprinted across the kitchen to follow Harry.

“Ginny!” You hear Molly by the door, shouting after her.

Before any real fear takes hold of you, you turn back to Fred and George who were already beside you.

“Come on. We gotta get out of here.” George grabs your hand, leading you towards the door. Fred followed behind, his hand on the small of your back as you made your way outside.

When you were out in the field, the air was thick with smoke as the fire licks around the house like it means to play, burning the grass in its way. The three of you meet up with Mrs. Weasley who was fixated on watching her house burn down. Your heart broke just looking at her, knowing the Burrow meant a great deal to her.

You broke away when you noticed Ron was the only one left missing. You desperately looked around, he was nowhere to be seen. You look back towards Fred and George who were thinking the same thing.

He was still back inside.

You looked up to see the two Death Eaters penetrating the walls of the house, causing it to light up in flames. The windows blew out sending hot shards of glass onto the ground. The fire inside spread with ease, turning it into a maze of flame.

“Ron!” You shout.

You didn’t know what took over you, but the adrenaline rushed into your system and went into overdrive. Despite the heart pounding in your chest, you needed to make sure your best friend was safe. Before you could think twice, you sprint back into the house.

“Y/N!” Fred and George yell out.

“Ron!” You repeat, immediately shouting as you enter the smoke filled room.

“I’m here!”

You ran towards his voice as you did your best to avoid incoming wreckage from the wooden ceiling. When you make it to Ron, you see that he’s trapped behind a line of fire in the hallway. Panic and horror settled in him, he couldn’t think straight as he stammered with his words..

You hastily grab your wand, pointing at the flames, “Aqua Eructo!”

A blast of water erupts from the tip of your wand, extinguishing the obstruction in front of you. You quickly grab Ron by the hand and pull him out of his trance as you evacuate out of the house.

“Where were you?!” You shout, covering your head with your arms.

“I had to take a piss!” He confesses.

You roll your eyes at him, knowing this boy’s tiny bladder was going to be the death of him. You both run, safely making it outside before the house behind you starts to cave in.

“Blimey, Bellatrix couldn’t have picked a worse timing.” He breathes out, walking backwards to look up at the house.

“Y/N!” Fred and George run up to you, pulling you in their arms. You leaned into their embrace finally feeling safe as your heart started to calm down.

“That was really stupid.” Fred frowned, looking down at you, “Brave. But stupid.”

“Gee, thanks. Not like I was trapped in there.” Ron sulkily crossed his arms.

As everyone regrouped, you all stood there watching the Burrow turn to ashes. The smell dominated every breath and the flames grew louder, roaring as they consumed what was once a fine home.

* * *

_Mischief Managed_

__


	13. Holey

* * *

After Dumbledore was killed by Snape at the top of the Astronomy Tower, the days that followed were brief and shadowed. Night had fallen fast across the land and every wizard, witch and magical creature felt it. The skies had faded into a dark color leaving only a matte black canvas with no stars to look upon.

Hope was far and dim. Beyond the farthest edge of the night was a war brewing.

Splashed across the front page of the Daily Prophet was Dumbledore’s moving picture. A constant reminder of the tragic death of your former Hogwarts professor. You tried not to let it faze you. You had to keep moving. You had a mission to do. A mission to avenge every single person Voldemort had killed. You had agreed to skip your last year and hunt for the rest of the Hocruxes with your friends. You were the only ones who could and it was the only way.

Your mind raced at the thought of the twins. Just when you think you were back in their arms, you’re pulled apart once again. You couldn’t bring yourself to tell Fred and George of your plans because you know that once you do, they’ll fight their way through hell and back just to find you. And you couldn’t do that to them. The war that grew near was bigger than any of us. You couldn’t stay behind despite the overwhelming urge to stay by their side. It was your turn to leave and protect them.

The morning had come for you to leave when Hermione had owled you a letter retelling the news of Muggles being murdered. You stood in the middle of your bedroom, clutching at the edges of the parchment you were reading. You fought back tears as the heart grew heavy in your chest knowing you have to protect the only family you have left at all cost. You had to do it.

You looked up from Hermione’s letter and glanced at the rain that trickled down your bedroom window. It was time, you had to leave. You zipped up your jacket, grabbed your own drawstring pouch and took one last glance at your room before exiting.

You spot your mom by the living room window who was reading a book on the back porch. She’d already read the news about Dumbledore the other day but you didn’t tell her your plans of putting your education to a halt.

Her back faced you, fixated on what she was reading. You carefully walked towards her, every step feeling like a heavy iron ball was attached around your ankle. You make sure she doesn’t notice your presence before withdrawing your wand.

You hesitantly point at the back of her head. There was a tightness in your throat. You let out a shaky breath, as your hand trembled.

“Obliviate.” You muttered, your voice barely a whisper.

* * *

With a heavy heart, you Apparated to Privet Drive. You met up with the rest of the Order of the Phoenix members who stood by a tree a couple houses down from Harry’s.

“Y/N!” Hermione, who was talking with Ron, notices your arrival and pulls you in for a hug.

You smiled weakly, returning her hug. Over her shoulder, your eyes ignored the rest of the members as it focused on Fred and George who were happy to see you had made it safely. Their grins quickly faded when they saw the sadness in your eyes that didn’t quite reach your smile.

Hermione pulls back, “So, did you do it?”

She searches your face, completely understanding what you’d gone through just before you arrived. You looked down at your shoes, unable to look at her in the eyes. You blinked a few times and, simply nodded in response as you felt the lump forming in your throat once again.

Hermione hums, stepping aside to stroke your back. Your eyes still downcast on the grass, you watched as two familiar shadows approached above you.

You look up to see the twins with a faint smile on their lips.

“Hello, darling.” Fred tucks a strand of hair away from your face.

Seeing their faces swelled your heart. In the moment they looked into your eyes, had it only sunken it that you had given up your mum for her safety. You thought you'd lost your home, the only security and comfort you had, but that was far from the truth. The softness and full of love that filled the twins’ eyes dispeled your fears. Fred and George Weasley  _ are  _ home.

You took a step forward and let them pull you in for a tight hug, seeking comfort in their arms like a warm blanket. Despite the heaviness in your stomach, it fluttered at the feeling of your body pressed against theirs. Their strong arms tell you everything that you are — that they’re with you.

“Merlin, I missed you both...” You muffled in between them, “So much.”

“We missed you too, love.” George whispers in your ear, caressing your hair.

“Yes yes, quite nice. All very touching.” Mad-Eye interrupts, “But where in the bloody hell is Mundungus?”

On cue, a short bald man Apparated in the middle of the group. He wore a brown three-piece suit with patterns that contrasted each clothing piece he had on and wore a silver chain around his neck.

“My apologies for being late, Mad-Eye. I—”

“No time! Get a move on.”

And with that, the rest of you follow him, making your way towards Harry’s house.

Once inside, you all greet Harry and gather in the empty living room. When Mad-Eye explains his plan to use Polyjuice potion in order to keep the Death Eaters at bay, Harry obviously refuses the idea, not wanting anyone to risk their lives for him. However, he didn’t have much of a say in the matter once Hermione yanked a handful of his hair.

You were insistent in transforming yourself with the others but Arthur and the twins convinced you otherwise, and that you’d do better protecting them from any approaching danger. Not wanting to push it, you nodded in defeat and stood watch from the back room as they transformed into Harry’s.

“Wow, we’re identical!” Fred and George joked in unison, looking at each other.

They turn to you, “We good looking now?”

“I rather fancy you both as redheads.” You admit, “No offense, Harry.”

“Uh, none taken?” Harry mutters, confused.

Once everyone had changed into similar clothing, you all made your way outside. You were paired up with George and Remus while Fred with his father. You quickly jogged over to the two Weasleys who were by their respective broomsticks.

You approached Fred-as-Harry, and took a moment to adjust to his new disguise. You were practically the same height now. You smiled to yourself thinking he wasn’t as tall as a tree anymore. Despite wearing the appearance of your best friend, you knew it was still your wonderful redhead underneath.

“Stay safe, Freddie.” You grab the back of his neck, not needing to tiptoe, and pull him in for a kiss.

“You too, darling.” He whispers in your mouth, cupping your face and giving you a final kiss on your forehead.

“You too, Mr. Weasley.” You say, turning to smile at your own father figure. He nods and gives you a quick hug before you leave.

“Love you!” You shout at Fred, as you walk to George and Remus who were on the other side of the road.

“Love you too.” He blows a kiss, and smiles at you before mounting his broomstick.

“Where’s my good luck kiss?” George sulked.

You chuckle, quickly giving him a kiss that dissolved his pout into a cheeky smile. 

“Come on, you love birds.” Remus chuckles, cutting in, “Get ready.”

You mount your own broomstick next to them and prepare yourself for what danger lies ahead of you and your friends.

“Head for the Burrows. We’ll rendezvous there.” Mad-Eye announces.

He stood in front of everyone who was on their own ride. As he counted to three, you could feel the pulse that pounded in your temples. Your clammy hands gripped on the handle tightly like your life depended on it, afraid you’ll fall off. 

“Three!”

And you were off.

* * *

It was chaos. Not even a minute up in the air, the clouds swarmed with Death Eaters. They were probably hundreds of them. Your eardrums flooded with the mix of thunderous uproar and spells casting from one end to another as flashes of green light splinter the darkness. You had lost sight of the others while you stuck close with George and Remus.

“Expelliarmus!” You hear Remus shout.

When Remus was too preoccupied battling the Death Eater in front of him, you noticed another dark figure behind him who was ready to retaliate.

“Relashio!” You quickly aimed your wand, forcing them to release their grip on the broomstick and send them flying.

At the corner of your eye, you see George fighting off two Death Eaters who were chasing him. You immediately fly towards him, and quickly catch up behind them.

“Expulso!” You shout, sending a blast of blue light on one of the Death Eaters.

He swiftly dodges your attack. You abruptly send another explosion their way, finally hitting him and he slowly descends back down. Instantly seeing an opening, George casts a Stunning spell to the other Death Eater, rendering him unconscious and falling off his broom.

You fly next to George, “You okay?”

“Yeah, thanks, love.” He breathes out.

After a moment, the two of you hear a familiar voice shouting at a distance. George’s eyes widen at the sight behind you. You knew too well even without looking who’s voice it belonged to. You look over your shoulder to see his signature cold dark eyes and brooding long hair.

“Y/N, are you seeing the same thing I’m seeing?”

You nod, “Snape.”

“Snape!” Remus angrily yells his name leaving a vile taste in his mouth, and raced past the both of you towards the former Potions professor.

“Sectumsempra!” Snape shouts, casting a white light. But he didn’t aim for Remus, the curse was headed in your direction.

Before you could cast a Shield charm, it was too late. George was hit at the side of his head.

“Argh!” He cries out, holding a hand to his ear.

The grip on his broom slacked and he slowly dropped out of the sky.

“George!” You dive after him.

You desperately reached out your hand for him to take. But then you see a blinding flash, forcing you to dodge, fly past behind you from above. You turn around to see a Death Eater who was maniacally laughing. You had no time for this, you needed to save George. You couldn’t lose him either. Your knuckles turned white from clenching your broom too hard, and gritted your teeth in an effort to ignore the man behind you but you were pissed off. You’ve had enough.

You swung around, “Reducto!”

And turned the Death Eater into a pile of ashes.

Once you finished him off, you hastened your broom to dive in and save your soulmate. You finally reached out your hand and pulled him onto your broomstick. He weakly wrapped his arms around your waist, staining your clothes with blood clasped around his calloused fingers. His head slumped on your shoulder, barely trying to keep his eyes open.

“Y/N…” He coughs.

“I’ve got you, Georgie.”

And you sped fast out of the mayhem.

* * *

You Apparated a few yards away from the Burrow with George’s arms around you and Remus’ shoulders as the both of you helped him quickly get inside. Harry and Ginny were outside when they turned their heads upon hearing Remus announcing your arrival.

“Oh, my goodness, George!” Ginny stumbles back, her hands flying to her face.

Harry runs up to you and takes over your position to help George.

“Quickly!” Remus urged, “Into the house.”

You paced following just behind them with Ginny beside you as everyone entered the house. Molly was on the far side of the living room when she turned around at the sight of her injured son. Blood drained from her face and immediately walked over to him.

“Oh, my boy.” Molly stammers, “My darling boy. What’ve they done to you?”

Remus and Harry carefully drop George on the sofa. As soon as they stepped aside, you and Molly knelt on the floor beside him. You couldn’t believe your eyes. Under the luminescent lighting, did you clearly see the blood and gash that pooled out from his ear. It was something your eyes won’t ever be able to erase. You couldn’t breathe, it felt as if someone was choking you.

“I-I wasn’t fast enough.” You choked as you felt a drop run down your cheek.

“I’m sure you did all you could, dear.” Molly looks at you with soft eyes, and places a reassuring hand on your back.   


You furiously shake your head, “No, I-I could’ve—I should’ve—”

Your heart twinged in pain at the thought that you failed his son. You were sad but now you’re angry. Angry at yourself. Your jaw rooted and fists clenched on the edge of the sofa. George stirs who seemed to have felt this too and placed a hand over yours, snapping you out of it.

“Hey hey,” George interrupts, his voice meek, “I’m still alive, aren’t I?”

“Yeah, but—”

His eyes flutter open to look at you, “I’m alright, love. I’ll survive this.” He weakly squeezes your hand, “I promise.”

Before you could respond, you hear the others Apparate outside the house, finally making it back. Everyone ran outside to see who had arrived except for you, Molly and Ginny who stayed inside still watching over George.

“Y/N, darling?” Fred enters the house, but stops dead to look at you bewildered then at his wounded brother on the couch, “George…” He whispers.

He makes his way to kneel down beside you. You wrapped a comforting arm around his waist and leaned onto his shoulder. 

“How’re you feeling Georgie?” Fred asks, searching his twin’s face.

“Saint-like.” George says flatly.

“Come again?”

“Saint-like. I’m holy,” George gives a lopsided grin, and points to the side of his head, “I’m holey, Fred. Get it?”

You and Fred couldn’t help but chuckle at how he still manages to be ridiculous despite the current state he was in.

“The whole wide world of ear-related humor and you go for ‘I’m holey,’” Fred laughs, shaking his head, “That’s pathetic.”

“Reckon I’m still better-looking than you.”

“They’re quite the handful, aren’t they?” Molly pipes up, looking at you with a warm smile.

You chuckle, shaking your head in disbelief, “Only the best kind.”

The room goes quiet until Bill interrupts with the news of Mad-Eye getting killed. Suspicious eyes shift around the room, silently questioning one another to who the mole was and whom to trust given that Voldemort knew Harry was being moved tonight.

Hagrid grows nervous and feels tension within the four walls, he hesitates before speaking up, “One of us? Tha’s mad. I’d wager me life it wasn’ none of you lot. An’ if it was me I’d kno’, wouldn’ I?”

“I trust you with my life, Hagrid.” Harry smiles, then turns to look at the others in the room, “I trust everyone in this room. Understood?”

“Understood.” Remus breathes out.

“‘Ear, ‘ear.”

Fred nods approvingly at his brother, “Better.”

* * *

_Mischief Managed_

__

__


	14. The Wedding

* * *

Almost a week had passed since the Order had Harry moved to the Burrow and George's unfortunate injury to his ear. The following days were occupied in preparation for Bill and Fleur's wedding. Ron explained that Mrs. Weasley's been planning it for months and that it's the only thing that's kept her sane. Despite it being a joyous occasion, you couldn't help the gut feeling that something was going to go terribly wrong.

You stood in the middle of one of the guest rooms, taking one last look at yourself in the mirror. Your hair was tied into a simple side fishbone braid with a little help from Hermione. The dress you wore was a pastel pink mini dress. The glittery grenadine around the skirt gleamed at the smallest light. The long sleeves were see through which painted sparkles around your arms. You weren't too sure if you needed to pack something formal but ultimately grateful that you did. It was simply elegant and more than enough for such an event.

You took in a deep breath, and clasped the rose gold necklace, the twins gifted you, around your neck. You hesitantly glanced on the tightly folded parchment that was placed on top of the table next to you. You had folded it multiple times that it was no bigger than a Snitch. Swallowing the lump that formed in your throat, you quickly grabbed it, and left the room.

You slipped the small parchment inside your bodice as you walked down the steps to the living room. As you stuck your landing, you heard George's voice.

"Morning."

He had just caught his little sister and Harry snogging in the kitchen and decided to have a little fun sneaking up on them. As the flustered couple noticed him and parted ways, you couldn't help but chuckle as you made your way to George who was leaning on the kitchen sink.

"That wasn't nice." You giggled, standing in front of him.

"Hey, I'm still her older brother." He shrugs, taking one last sip of his tea and sets the cup down on the counter.

You tilted your head to examine the bandage around his head, you looked at it with sad eyes until you noticed something peculiar.

"Why do you..." You trail off, utterly confused as you reach to grab the toothbrush out from his ear.

"Oh, convenient, huh?" He jokes, "Might as well make good use of it."

You gave a small smile, shook your head and set his toothbrush in the cup he drank from.

"I'm just glad they didn't ruin my good side." George adds, cheekily smiling as he turns his head to the other side, showing the gold earring you gave them, "Don't you agree?"

The feel of your lips stretch wider into a gaping grin as his earring glinted. You stared at George in awe, wondering how something so fragile and tiny could make your heart skip a beat.

"Definitely." You say, giving out a delighted sigh.

He always knew how to make light of the heavy things but it didn't help the guilt that seemed to creep into your stomach. You couldn't shake off the feeling no matter how many times he assured it wasn't your fault.

"How're you feeling?" Your smile dissolves as you worriedly glanced at the other side of his face.

When you try to reach out to touch his cheek, he catches your hand and presses it against his lips.

"More than fine, love." His voice was low and serious.

When you look back at him, his face was so close to yours. His honest eyes desperately trying to convince you he wasn't lying. They were a melt of autumn tones while his freckles sprinkled softly on his sun-kissed cheeks. You could feel the heat that radiated from his breath onto the back of your hand. The smell of black tea lingered in the air as you stood in place, unable to break away from his intense stare.

"In fact..." He lets go of your hand and cups the side of your cheek as he inches closer so both your noses touch, "If you really want to make it up to me. I can think of a few things."

You smirked, cocking an eyebrow, "Oh, really?"

"Mhm." He hums, as he bent his face to brush his lips along your jaw.

Your eyes flutter close relishing the feel of him on your skin. His other hand glides down to the small of your back, his fingers leaving goosebumps on your arms in the process. He pulls you against his chest. His nose tickles your ear. You let out a tiny gasp and squirmed in his arms. His trail of soft kisses line your face, from your jaw to your rosy cheeks, until he stops to hover just above your parted lips.

You slowly open your eyes to see his features up close. Your face grew hotter under his burning stare while your patience diminished. Your hands moved its way up to the back of his neck as you drew him towards you. He kissed you gently, carefully, taking pleasure of your lips on his. You tasted like mint, he tasted like leaves. George wanted to savor this moment with you for how long it took before he was needed elsewhere.

Your hands glide down his chest to knot your fists in his vest, pulling him harder against you. It wasn't gentleness that you wanted, especially not now, not when you'll be pulled apart once again. You didn't know how long you'll be gone. You wanted to imprint the feel of his lips, and touch in your mind.

You stepped backwards until the edge of the table behind you hit your back. He groaned softly, his insistent mouth parting yours as his arms circled your waist. His tongue slips inside your mouth, gentle but demanding. You melted in his arms as every square inch of your body dissolves into his.

You inhaled his sweet perfume and newly shampooed hair as his thigh parted your legs, begging to be closer to you and fit like a puzzle piece. His hands were everywhere, and it didn't matter that his mouth was on top of yours, you wanted him closer and clo—

"George! Give us a hand with the tent, will ya?"

The both of you jumped, breaking apart at the sound of Arthur's voice shouting through the crack of the window from the field outside.

George sighs, chuckling, "Guess, that's me." He steps back and kisses your forehead, "I'll see you later, love."

"George." You whisper, just as he was walking away.

He turns around and you immediately step forward to tiptoe and give him another passionate kiss. His eyes widen in delighted surprise from catching him off guard but ultimately leans in to kiss you back. When you were sure his eyes were closed, you quickly grabbed the folded parchment from inside your bodice and sneakily slipped it in the pocket of his pants without noticing.

When the kiss breaks, he stares back searching your face.

Your emotions were not easily hidden on your face. It was evident in the crease of your lovely brow and the down-curve of your lips. But your eyes showed sadness, guilt and a hint of longing. Your eyes showed your soul. It was almost like a silent farewell, but George wasn't too sure and decided not to press it any further.

As you watched his back turn away, you tell yourself that you'd fight for them to your very last breath. You would never let Voldemort take away the people you love dearly. To shield Fred and George, you were determined not to let him break you.

* * *

Under the tents, the wedding party was in full swing. Bill and Fleur danced within a clapping circle of well-wishers. The celebration of the newly wedded couple was almost like a beacon of light as dark days approached. Everyone made most of the moment before it could turn in for the night.

You and the twins clapped along the circle while Molly, on the other side of the room, to her own surprise, was enjoying the reception more than she anticipated. A few days prior to the wedding day, Ron had explained to you how his mother didn't approve of their relationship at the beginning.

The reason being was that Bill and Fleur weren't soulmates at all.

Bill actually met his soulmate years back during his days at Hogwarts. She was a second year when they met and during that time, she was having difficulty coping in her brother's shadow when he mysteriously disappeared. Story was; he endangered several students in his obsessive quest to find the Cursed Vaults that were hidden inside the castle grounds. Bill and the girl were very close but their relationship never grew to anything more than friends.

After leaving Hogwarts, she had gone to live in isolation in the countryside, far from the Wizarding world. They went their separate ways but kept in touch by occasionally sending each other letters.

Fleur's soulmate, on the other hand, was a girl named Aurélie Dumont, whom she met in her fourth year in Beauxbatons. They grew extremely close, almost like sisters. They did everything together until today when she wasn't able to make it to Fleur's wedding due to some family matters.

After much convincing on Fleur's part, proving that she truly did love Bill, Molly eventually gave her blessing.

"May I have this dance?" Fred leans in to whisper beside you, holding out his hand for you to take.

You look up to see a smile plastered on his face. You nod, gladly taking his hand as you both strut to the dance floor. Cheery music resonated throughout the tent as you happily danced. Twisting, turning, and holding hands as you changed sides. You were too preoccupied with your own dancing to notice a few other couples had joined in. You and Fred grinned, looking like idiots and you didn't care. The both of you let your body go free, it was a brilliant feeling of togetherness suspended in time.

After a while, the music transitioned into something slower. Fred takes your hand and places his other on the small of your back.

"Where's George?" You ask, curiously eyeing guests among their tables.

Fred takes a look around before nodding his head, "There."

You turn to see George chatting up Viktor Krum with great enthusiasm in the corner of the room. George seemed to be so engaged in their conversation that he gestured with his hands, and threw them up in the air. You couldn't help but chuckle at the sight.

Fred looks down at you with a smirk, "Bet you a galleon they're talking about Quidditch."

"Bet you a galleon George is talking about the time he retaliated by elbowing a Slytherin in the face." You smirked back, cocking an eyebrow.

Fred opens his mouth, thinking of something else to top that but ultimately accepts defeat.

"Touché." He simply says.

You hum in victory and leaned in to place your head on his chest. You closed your eyes, as the both of you slowly swayed in silence on the dance floor. Simply enjoying the feel of his body on yours. Your heartbeat had slowed down from earlier but you noticed Fred's didn't seem to have steadied. Time seemed to have slowed down for him as his stomach knotted up. He was nervous, and his clammy hands didn't do well hiding it.

"You know..." He starts, glancing at Bill and Fleur who swayed next to them, "I wouldn't mind something like this."

"Like this?"

He paused, biting his lip as he turned to you again. His deep eyes only drew you in further. His gaze felt almost as if your souls made a bridge. Building and connecting.

"A wedding."

Your heart began to hammer in your chest at the sound of those two simple words. You blinked a few times, making sure you weren't dreaming. Your cheeks flushed a shade of red as you stammered, unable to form any words. Your mind raced a million miles a second searching for a possible reply as your mouth open and closed like a goldfish out of water.

"I'm sure George would agree with me." He smiles, "Besides, Y/N Weasley has a nice ring to it, no?"

Tingles shot through your whole body from hearing his proposal. The next thing you knew, you were kissing him. A small peck that quickly turned into a more heated kiss. It was sweet and filled with affection. In that moment, the rest of the world spins so fast, it becomes nonexistent in your mind. You focused on Fred as your heartbeat only accelerated. His arm snaked around your waist while the other cupped your cheek.

You break apart only to breathe, and briefly bask in the image of his half-closed eyes and flushed freckled face. His eyes lingered on you for a moment, drinking in the sight of both your bodies pressed against each other. Even just by looking at you, he was breathless. Right before his eyes, was all the beauty he needed in the world. He didn't have to see mesmerizing landscapes or marbled statues, all he had to do was look at you. You were already breathtaking to him.

And then you were kissing again. You indulged in tasting him and wrapped your arms around his neck wanting — needing to lean further into him. You needed him to hold you and keep you from melting to the floor. A small groan escaped his mouth as he lightly bit on your bottom lip. You struggled to keep your footing as Fred's tongue softly mapped every inch of your mouth.

His slender fingers gently caressed the curve of your hips while the other continued to slowly stroke your sensitive cheek. You breathed in his scent as your senses overpowered you. Something ignited like a burst of flames inside you and your body warmed but under his touch, you shivered. You ran your hands up his neck and through his hair desperately trying to close every last bit of space.

It was so much and not enough all at once.

You cautiously pull back suddenly remembering you were in a room filled with people, but no one seemed to have noticed when a few couples were making out on their own.

"Was that a yes?" He cheekily smiles, regaining his breath.

"Ask me again in a couple of months." You teased, giving him another peck on the lips.

Suddenly a blue light slices through the canopy and lands in the middle of the room, quickly halting festivities and silencing everyone in shock. The place goes dark, devoid of any light except for the incorporeal Patronus that gracefully gleamed. When it speaks, it has Shacklebolt's sonorous voice.

"The Ministry has fallen. The Minister of Magic is dead. They are coming..."

As soon as the light vanishes, screams shred the silence. Chaos ensued as Death Eaters crashed the place and set the tent on fire. You scan the scattering crowd desperately looking for any sign of your friends.

"Y/N, we have to leave!" Fred tugs on your wrist.

There was no time.

"N-No, I—" You stammer, fighting his grip as your eyes frantically search through the stampede.

"Y/N!" Harry yells out.

Your head whips towards his voice and you spot them. Harry, Ron and Hermione huddled up in the middle of the crowd, their arms outstretched, eagerly waiting for you to take. Your chest heaving, you look back at Fred and George, who appeared by his brother's side, only to see their faces scrunched in confusion and distress. You escaped Fred's hold on you and ran towards your friends. Quickly pushing through the incoming people, you stretch out to take Harry's hand.

With one last apologetic look at Fred and George, their eyes widen as blood drains from their faces. Their lungs struggled for breath against their ribs of stone, and their feet had gone cold as a gut feeling told them that this was the last time in a long while they'd see you.

Before they could even take a step further in your direction, you Disapparate.

Thus beginning your hunt for the Horcruxes.

* * *

After rigorous interrogation from the Death Eaters on the current whereabouts of Harry and his friends, Fred and George sat on the living room sofa of the Burrow. The crackling sound of the fireplace seemed so distant as their mind whirled in agony. All they could think about was where in the world you are. In George's hands held their soulmate's letter, which he earlier found in his pocket shortly after arriving back.

_Fred, darling. George, my love._

_I'm incredibly sorry for not telling you both but I won't be coming back to Hogwarts. And I can't stay either. Just before his death, Dumbledore had given Harry a task. A task which might help defeat Voldemort. Ron, Hermione and I have decided to help him. I don't know where it'll lead us or how long the search will take but know that not a second shall pass without you both in my mind._

_I'm begging, pleading — please don't try to find me. Trust that I can do this. We're forever connected and as long as our red rings shine, knowing you're both still alive, I will stay strong and keep moving. No matter how long I'll be gone or how far I am, my heart will always be with you._

_We'll get through this. I will see you both soon. And once this is all over, I promise I won't leave your sides again. I love you so much._

_All my love forever, Y/N_

As soon as Fred and George finish reading, the letter turns to flames and dissolves to ashes, leaving nothing but another gaping hole in their hearts.

Fred curses under his breath as he stands up from the sofa in frustration. He walks over by the fireplace, leaning his hand on the mantelpiece while the other instinctively holds onto the golden earring you gave them.

His eyes land on the blazing embers below him. He was furious, dejected and heartbroken that you'd leave without telling them. The flash of anger protected him from the pain that wanted to enter his heart.

George hadn't moved from his seat as he stared at the ashes that scattered on his lap. He saw it, he saw it in your eyes just before he left to help his father. He should've said something but it was too late. He felt defeated. His chest felt hollow, desperately trying to take a breath that didn't seem to enter his lungs.

Tears stung behind his eyes as he wandered to look over at his little finger. The red light unblinking. He strokes the band, it was the only security they have left to know that you're still alive.

It seemed impossible to stay strong considering everything that's happened. But they will eventually, they have to be. They have to be strong to wait for your return.

* * *

_Mischief Managed_

__


	15. Intertwined

* * *

Nine months.

Nine months of tirelessly hunting for Horcruxes with your friends. Nine months you’ve gone without your soulmates, Fred and George.

Every single day, your mind flooded with vivid images of them. Desperately clinging and hoping they don’t turn into a fleeting memory, wanting to keep it fresh as the first day you met them. Like how their eyes that twinkled with laughter, teeth that glistened as they smiled and their flaming red hair that rustled in the wind as they ran from yet another successful prank.

The two ring lines that glowed on your little finger kept you going. You hoped the letter you slipped into George’s pocket would be enough for them, but knowing they were alive was assurance enough for you to calm your ever growing worry. It’s been far too long. So much time has passed since you last saw the sadness and confusion in their eyes at the wedding. You had almost forgotten the sound of their voice and the touch of their skin. Your heart twinged and longed for them desperately. You missed them so much that sometimes it was almost hard to breathe. And when the anxiety subsides, all is left is the pang in your chest that never wants to leave.

But despite all that, you were determined to keep going — you had to. You had to.

So when you and your friends walked through the secret tunnel that connected Hogsmeade to Hogwarts, with the help of Aberforth Dumbledore and Neville Longbottom, your heart raced with a hint of hope and excitement.

With each step, your stride became lighter. You were almost back home.

As soon as you made it to the other end of the hidden passage, Neville steps aside to reveal you’d arrived in the Room of Requirement, which had turned into what looks like a sumptuous tree house, or perhaps a gigantic ship’s cabin. Many faces turned in the direction of you and your friends, eyes blinking making sure they weren’t hallucinating and then… Cheers erupted within the large room.

You couldn’t have felt any more relieved to see many familiar faces. You didn’t realize how much you’ve missed them until Dean Thomas and Seamus Finnigan pulled you in for a tight hug.

When the excitement has died down, Harry gazes out over the expectant faces in the room, noticing the hollow eyes and desperate desire for hope. He finally speaks up, retelling that he needed to find something in Ravenclaw and that it’ll help defeat Voldemort, but with not much to go on, confused murmurs filled the room. Luna then pipes in suggesting that it might be Ravenclaw’s lost diadem.

Before Luna and Cho could explain any further, the door opens and Ginny quickly enters the room. Everyone turns to her as she stops in her tracks to look at Harry, barely giving her own brother any mind.

“Nine months she hasn’t seen me and it’s like I’m Frankie First Year.” Ron frowns, whispering to Hermione, “I’m her brother.”

Seamus smirks, “She’s got loads of those. There’s only one Harry.”

“Shut up, Seamus.”

“What is it, Ginny?” Neville asks.

“Snape knows. He knows that Harry was spotted in Hogsmeade.”

* * *

As the students scurried around the room, they dress in their robes in a hurry to assemble in the Great Hall. Harry joins them in their midst personally wanting to greet Snape himself. And then it was just the four of you left in the room. You, Ron, Hermione and Neville waited for the members of the Order to arrive.

Ron and Hermione watched as you nervously paced back and forth in the center of the room.

“What’s wrong with her?” Neville whispers next to them.   


“She hasn’t seen Fred and George since this all started.” Hermione answers, her eyebrows furrowed.

“Probably jitters all over again.” Ron gives a lopsided smile.

Ron was right. You couldn’t possibly sit still. You were nervous yet excited, so many feelings that you suppressed over the months started building up. You fidgeted with your necklace as seconds ticked by. Waiting for the twins to arrive felt much longer than the last nine months had been and honestly, you were tired of Time playing with your feelings. You’ve been hooked on waiting for their touch again since the day you left, as if it was a divine punishment and a reward all at once.

You wondered if they’d look any different from the last time you saw them and think back to the time their red hair reached their shoulders. Although you prayed to Merlin hoping it wasn’t possible for them to grow any taller. And then you thought about your own appearance, how your own H/C hair grew a few more inches and that you always had to tie it into a messy bun just so it doesn’t get it in the way.

The only thing you were aware of was the sound of your heart throbbing against the cage of your chest and your boots across the cement floor. That is until your attention was redirected to the creak of the portrait hole opening.

Shacklebolt and Remus were the first to enter and greet the four of you. Followed by Mr. and Mrs. Weasley who ran straight for Ron pulling him in for a hug. Bill and Fleur next while Hermione relays what had transpired the last time they saw each other.

And then you see Fred and George.

They took in their surroundings before noticing your presence. Their hair had been cut a tad shorter from the last time you saw them and they both wore checkered jackets and a cream colored turtleneck.

Your breath hitched as their wide eyes locked with yours. The world had suddenly stopped for a moment. You’ve lost all sense of hearing — lost all sense of everything but them. Their expressions softened as they whispered your name like a prayer. The sound of their voice was music to your ears. It feels as though your heart started to dance around your chest. The hole that sat in for months had finally been filled and you knew from their faces, it filled theirs too.

It was overwhelming, yet it made you complete. 

Your legs moved on its own as you sprinted towards them, completely ignoring everyone else in the room.

“Y/N—” Fred repeats before you knock the wind out of him.

You held both of them tightly around your arms. The feel of their bodies radiate warmth that makes you feel so light and you didn’t want to let go. You felt each of their arms wrapped around your waist, pulling you in and you were sure you could’ve just melted then and there. You buried your face in between them, relishing in their embrace once again.

Fred holds your cheek to tilt your head, making you look up at their two beautiful freckled faces.

“Hello, darling.” He smiles, stroking a tear that stained your cheek.

Fred and George focused on you like none of the last nine months had happened. They did their part, they stayed strong for you. Their smiles finally reached their eyes as they looked at your watery ones. Even as your eyes glimmered under the lights and, your ears reddened, you still managed to captivate their hearts.

“I-I’m sorry for leaving like that. I—” Your voice trembled, shaking your head.

“Shh. There’s no need to be sorry, love.” George cooes, gently kissing your temple.

“We missed you terribly but seeing you alive is all that matters to us.” Fred reassures, tucking a strand behind your ear, “You’re so strong, darling. So strong. Even more than the both of us combined.”

George nods, “And we couldn’t be more proud with how far you’ve come.”

You leaned back and wiped your tears, managing to crack a smile under their words. The way Fred’s nimble hand caressed your face and how George’s tender loving gaze immediately washed away your sorrows.

After a moment, the two looked at each other, their eyes silently having a conversation before speaking up again.

“We also—”

“—Wanted to ask you something.”

“It’ll have to wait.” Shacklebolt’s voice echoes through the room, breaking up your moment with the twins.

“Terribly sorry to break up the touching reunion,” Remus continues with an apologetic smile, “But it's best that we join Harry in the Great Hall now.”

You nod at Remus and laced your fingers through Fred and George’s, “Of course.”

* * *

You and the rest of the Order crash the Great Hall as Harry confronts Snape. As soon as Snape draws his wand, him and Professor McGonagall erupted into a battle as she proceeded to protect Harry. Blasts of spells leapt back and forth until Snape clearly realizes he’s outnumbered and makes his escape flying out the glass pane of the Great Hall. Cheers filled the room as Professor McGonagall lit the torches back to life.

Victory against their Headmaster fleeted as slow rumbling and screams replaced everyone’s celebration. Voldemort’s voice along with a sharp pain in your temple, invaded everyone’s mind, listening in mute misery as he spoke.

_ Give me Harry Potter. Do this and none shall be harmed. Give me Harry Potter and I shall leave Hogwarts untouched. Give me Harry Potter and you will be rewarded. _

After Professor McGonagall instructs Pansy Parkinson and the rest of Slytherin to be escorted back to the dungeons by Filch for siding with the Dark Lord, you notice the Order quickly marching out of the room.

“Remus, Arthur! You’re with me. We’ll station ourselves over by one of the front towers.” Shacklebolt orders.

“Come on, boys.” Arthur gestures to the twins.

Fred and George look back at you, not wanting to leave your side for even a moment, but deciding against it before following their father.

You turn to Hermione and Ron beside you, “I’ll be back. I’ll find you guys. I just need to—”

The two nod, quickly understanding, “Go.”

You hugged them and said your thanks before you ran out of the Great Hall and towards the towers. Sweat rolled down your skin with each step you took up the spiral staircase. You pushed yourself, needing to catch up with them barely taking a second to catch your breath. Your lungs felt like they would burst but you didn’t care, you had to see them before the hour was up.

You only stopped for a moment when you became aware of the disturbance in the air. You look up through the glass pane window on the wall, to see the shield that was forming above. It was impressive and beautiful, almost diminishing the sole reason why it was up in the first place.

You soon break your trance and continue up the steps until you reach the top. You accidentally bump into Dean Thomas who was on his way back down.

“Sorry!” You apologize, making your way through the wooden platform.

You desperately looked around the room for any sign of them, until you spotted Shacklebolt and Remus by the archway facing the balcony. You slipped through the corner wall that led through the edge of the rooftop and saw Fred and George leaning on the marble railing as they gazed up on the shield.

“You okay, Freddie?”

“Yeah.” Fred voices, slightly nervous.

“Me too.” George smiles, nudging his brother.

The shield was now being blasted by blue lights, each burst slowly making its way through the cracks. The distant sound of muted explosions plummet into the barrier. It was a breathless night of suspense. You gulped, thinking Voldemort and his army was just beyond the threshold of the castle.

With heavy steps, you slowly walked up behind the twins, still unaware of your presence until you pulled on both their sleeves. They turn around wide eyed in surprise knowing you shouldn’t be here.

“I just needed a moment with you two before…” You confess, trailing off as you looked up at the sky, “I know we have a long battle ahead of us and I… The thought of losing either of you scares me.”

Tension in the air was palpable that even the twins found it hard to crack a joke or fake a laugh. In truth, they were just as scared for you as the rest of their family. Everyone was risking their lives for this. You never knew fear like this before, but what you did know was that none of you were going to leave this night unscathed. And losing one of them forever, you’ll never be ready for that. You fought back tears that prickled behind your eyes, you needed to be strong. You’ve been fighting for them for the past nine months, this was one of those days.

“Y/N Y/L/N, look at me.” George steps forward, cupping your face in his hands, “You’re not going to lose us.”

His voice cutting through your worries and pulling you back to the surface.

You blink back the waterworks that eagerly wanted to flow, “Promise?” Your voice cracks, glancing between him and Fred.

“Promise, love.” George pulls you in, sealing it with a kiss.

You step in front of Fred, looking up at him with glass eyes, “Promise?”

“Darling, I promise.” Fred whispers in your mouth before softly placing his lips on yours.

You look up at them, as they gazed lovingly down at you, “We love you, Y/N.” They breathe out in unison before pulling you in between them for a tight embrace.

Your chest was heavily filled with fear, like a cold hand that squeezed your heart into a pulp. But even then, you relaxed in their arms while you fought very hard not to cry. And they did too. They wanted nothing more than to drag you away from this place but they knew neither of you could leave the people closest to you and those who fought relentlessly for this day.

“I love you too.” You mumbled, “Thank you for being my soulmates.”

“Thank you for loving us.” Fred kisses your hair.

“Not even the greatest dark wizard of all time can break us apart.” George adds, then looks at his brother, resolve in his eyes.

Fred nods at him, immediately giving him permission to speak before proceeding.

“Also, about the thing we wanted to say earlier…” George trails off, suddenly getting nervous, “Spending those months away from you was absolutely excruciating, love.”

“And the thought of you moving in with us at our shop didn’t seem to be enough anymore,” Fred admits, “So while you were away, we both talked about it.”

The two quickly looked at each other, racking up the courage to say their next words.

“After this whole ordeal—“

“—Marry us.”

You were at loss for words. You stared dumbfounded into their hazel eyes that burned with passion and love. Your heart swelled, the fear that sat in your chest was quickly replaced by heat and it consumed your whole body. Your mind was blank and eyes wide as you looked at them. Their eyes searched yours nervously waiting for an answer.

“Well, you did tell me to ask you again in a couple of months. So here we are.” Fred teases, trying to break the tension.

“So?” George asks, his eyes never leaving yours.

You searched your mind for something to say, but your heart simply answered for you.

“Y-Yes!” You beamed, jumping into their arms once more, planting kisses on each of their cheeks.

Fred and George look at each other, breathing out relief thinking that went better than expected. Every part of them goes on pause while their thoughts catch up. They had just asked you to marry them. Even as the three of you stood beneath the cold glare of the desolate night, they had something even bigger to look forward to after tonight. It was like they stepped away from the cold shadows, finally feeling a new kind of warmth.

You pull back, “I better go. I told Hermione I’d meet up with them.”

“Alright, love.” George nods, giving you one last kiss on your forehead.

You turn around to leave but momentarily stop in your tracks, “If either of you break our promise, I’m going to find you in the afterlife, revive you myself, and then scold you like hell.”

Fred laughs, “We expect nothing less.”

“Good.” You give a final nod.

Fred and George watch as you make your way through the archway towards the stairwell. Once you’re out of earshot, George leans in next to his brother.

“Freddie, if only one of us survives tonight…” He trails off, swallowing the rest of his words as his chest starts to feel heavy.

Just as you reach the handle on the door, you turn around to wave at them with a big smile. The way your lips lifted upwards, how one dimple crinkles and your teeth perfectly aligned. The warm glow of happiness it gives, you were a ray of sunshine.

They both give you a crooked grin with a twinge of sadness that was too far for you to see. But yours was the only one that mattered to them — the only precious smile they needed to burn in their minds.

“I know, Georgie.”

* * *

_Mischief Managed_

__


	16. Shade of Blue

* * *

By the time you’d run down and out of the tower, it was mayhem. Absolute chaos and destruction. The Entrance Hall was in a frenzy as panic and screams bounced off the walls. The ground sent powerful vibrations under your feet, and you could hear Death Eaters wreaking havoc by the main courtyard as they forced their way in the castle.

Among the madness, you were able to spot a familiar face running towards you. His tall frame and red patterned jumper standing out from the rest. His face was already covered in earth and blood but it didn’t seem to faze him one bit. It was as if he was on a mission.

“Neville! Have you seen Harry?” You called out to him, momentarily stopping him in his tracks.

He bounced in his feet, obviously in a hurry, “No time! Gotta find Luna and tell her I love her!”

“But wait—” You give him a confused look, “She’s not your soulmate.”

“Doesn’t matter!” He confidently says, immediately dashing behind you but not before shouting again, “But yeah, just saw him a minute ago with Ginny!”

“Thanks!” You shout back, hastily making your way towards the courtyard.

It was worse. Just as you step foot through the double doors, everywhere you looked was destruction. Professor McGonagall and Flitwick fought side by side as they defended the grounds from incoming Death Eaters. Students cried out as some ran inside for safety, bumping you in the process and almost falling back, while others stood their ground and fought.

You couldn’t believe your eyes at the sight of what once was a lively courtyard, was now filled with debris and smoke. Green and blue lights clashed together mid air, some successfully hitting the other. You didn’t notice that you’d frozen in place when you hear a scream, pulling you out of a trance, just a few feet away from you. 

Your head whips in the direction of the sound and your eyes scan to see another familiar face, one you hadn’t seen for quite awhile, at the corner end of the courtyard. He was a younger Gryffindor who practically worshipped Harry and constantly took pictures of him during the previous years. His ruffled platinum blonde hair stood out in every direction and the unmistakable baby face that you always saw with an innocent smile was now contorted in fear.

“Colin?” You furrowed your brows, briskly walking towards him.

That’s when you saw he was cornered — trapped fending off one Death Eater. Your pace quickly turns into a sprint as Colin’s wand flies out of his hand. He crossed his arms as a last resort of protection against an incoming blow.

“Colin!” You repeat, crying out his name as you whipped your wand out from your jacket.

The Death Eater wickedly grins at the defenseless boy as he raises his wand to finish him off.

“Expelliarmus!” You shout, aiming at the Death Eater.

You successfully disarmed him but now you had his attention. You took a step back as his wicked smile slowly twisted into a look of disgust and anger. You could almost hear a low growl building up in his throat with each step he took towards you. In a blink of an eye, you’re pushed onto the ground as his hand squeezed around your throat.

Your airway blocked as you struggled under his grip. You tilted your head to see that your wand had flung out your grip and onto the rubble near you. You stretched your arm out, desperately trying to reach it. The Death Eater’s hold on your throat tightens and you start to feel light headed. With both your free hands, you placed them on his face in a feeble attempt to push him away.

“Reducto!”

And then you were covered in ashes. With the loss of the grip around your throat gone, you sit up coughing as you regain your breathing.

You looked up to see Colin had retrieved his wand and blasted the Death Eater to oblivion. He walks over to you and holds out a hand for you to take. You take it and stand up, brushing the remnants of your attacker off your clothes. You noticed Colin became leaner and a head taller from the last time you saw him. Despite the growth spurt he’d developed, his adorable face stayed the same.

“Thanks, Colin.” You breathe out, “You shouldn’t be out here. You need to get inside.”

“No, I’m not running away.” He insists, standing his ground as he observes the chaos behind you, “Hogwarts is my home.”

“It’s mine too but—”

Before you could finish your sentence, you sensed what felt like giant footsteps on the ground. With each vibration and thumping that grew closer, so did the hammer in your chest. You turned towards the bridge to see a troll carrying what looked like a giant sickle, had made its way across and into castle grounds.

“For the love of Godric.” You grab hold of Colin’s arm, and turn to glare at him, “If you don’t head inside, I’ll drag you in myself!”

Colin gulped and stumbled a step back as fear started to settle in his eyes, not at the sight of the green giant but at the number of eight-legged hairy Acromantulas that followed behind it.

He breaks his gaze away and turns to you with a shaky nod before stumbling back inside the double doors. As the creatures grew closer, you ran into the opposite direction of the courtyard, quickly dodging a green light that missed you just by a hair, and stepped into an empty ruined corridor.

Or so you thought it was empty.

It was Lavender Brown. She was crying. But it was more than crying, it was the kind of desolate sobbing that comes from a person drained of all hope. She was on her knees looking up at someone who looked like a ghost. He was shimmering and floating just above the ground. He wasn’t a corporeal body.

He was ethereal.

The thing about soulmates is that when they die, a connection breaks. And you’re allowed one last conversation before they move on.

And you just so happen to witness Lavender’s last moments with her soulmate. And you realize the person to be a Hufflepuff student, Stebbins was his name. You used to see him when you passed the halls but never really had any reason to speak to. He had a calm longing expression on his face in contrast to Lavender who continued to sob in between her words.

“I never even had the c-chance to find y-you. This is s-so unfair!” She hiccups, desperately trying to wipe away her overflowing tears.

“I’m sorry. If only we met sooner.” Stebbins softly says, faintly smiling but his eyes mourned for her.

“I don’t want you to die. Y-You can’t.” Lavender pleads, searching his face, “Please.”

“It’s too late.” He stepped closer and crouched down so they were eye to eye, “You know… I used to see you around school. Really pretty but then you were with Ron if I remember correctly.”

“That w-was a long t-time ago.” She furiously shakes her head, her voice was hoarse, “Why didn’t you find me?”

“I... “ He trails off, suddenly feeling overwhelmed with guilt, “I was in love with someone else.”

Stebbins squeezes his eyes closed, turning away momentarily before speaking again, “And now I regret not knowing you. Not being able to…” He looked at her, sorrow in his eyes as he reached out his hand, trying to touch her cheek but he couldn’t and went right through her instead, “Not being able to touch you.”

“But you’re here now. So please… Stay.” Lavender softly spoke, her shoulders shook as she struggled to breathe against her cries.

“I-I can’t.” He hesitantly stands up, and looks in a direction that seemed so far from anyone’s reach, “It looks like I have to go now.”

As Lavender furiously mumbles begging him not to leave, she attempts to stand only to wince in pain back on the ground. You noticed a large gash across her ankle that ran up almost to the back of her knee. Lavender barely paid any attention to her own injury and focused solely on the glowing boy in front of her. The cracks in her heart were far worse than any other wound the debris could cause her.

Stebbins locks eyes with her one last time, “I’m sorry we didn’t have our chance but do live on without me, okay? You’re strong, Lavender.” His cheeks twitch in a sad smile, fighting back tears that desperately wanted to fall, “I know that much.”

And he was gone.

The ghost of the boy she would have eventually come to love was gone.

Before you could take a step further, your head whips up to the sound of a loud crash and footsteps running towards you from the end of the corridor.

It was Greyback.

His large stature grew closer as he sprinted to the two of you with each pressing moment. You were more than familiar with his matted grey hair and whiskers, his pointed teeth that bared with a hissing sound getting ready to attack his prey. It was the same look he gave you and your friends when they chased you in the forest and captured the four of you to Malfoy Manor.

Lavender, her eyes wide in shock, desperately tries to stand in an effort to escape. She held onto the wall beside her for support but with each limping step as she dragged her wounded leg barely made any distance between her and the werewolf closing in.

Kicking your feet as fast as your legs could take you, you sprint towards her. You were close but Greyback was closer. You waved your wand and casted a Blasting curse at him. He easily dodges it and you cast another. This only makes him take a step back before sprinting again.

“No!” You shout in desperation, “Petrificus Totalus!”

Greyback, who was just a breath away from Lavender’s neck, stiffens and snaps his arms and legs together as he falls backwards.

“Lavender!” You shout, as she slid down the wall.

“He’s gone…” She murmurs, hugging herself fighting back tears.

You didn’t know what to say. You were far too concerned for her safety and that leaving her here would mean death for her.

You kneeled down, throwing her arm over your shoulder, “Okay okay. Come on, now.” And let her lean on your body as you both stood up.

Before taking a step, you turn your head to look down on the frozen werewolf and with your free hand, point your wand again, “Incarcerous.”

Multiple thick cords conjured and bound on Greyback’s whole body, you were sure he wasn’t going to go chasing after the two of you this time.

“Just in case.” You say, looking back to Lavender.

She was still in shock, her eyes wide but unseeing. You weren’t sure whether it was from the loss of her soulmate or avoiding death by a mere inch. While you had Lavender’s arm over your shoulder, you noticed her hand, more specifically — her little finger. Her red line was gone but not normally when a soulmate wasn’t in the same vicinity but it was as if the line had burned into her skin, leaving instead a dark colored line.

As the both of you made your way to the end of the corridor, you heard someone’s shoes skid across the concrete floor and appeared around the corner. You instinctively draw up your wand in defence but then your shoulders relax upon realizing who it is.

“Dean.” You breathed out with a smile as you lowered your wand, quickly walking to him.

His eyes go wide at the familiar sight of you, his tense body softening and ragged breathing slowed.

“Y/N.” He whispers, then looks at Lavender who hung beside you, “What happened?”

You shake your head, “No time to explain. Dean, bring her somewhere safe.” You nudge as you carried Lavender near him, “I need to go find Harry and the others.”

Dean nods, taking Lavender’s arm over his shoulder.

“You haven’t seen them have you?”

“No, I haven’t. I haven’t noticed much when I’m too preoccupied saving my own skin.” He lightly jokes.

You chuckle, “Alright. I better go.” Your eyes land on Lavender who was still quiet, “Take care of her.”

* * *

You weren’t sure how long you’ve been running and battling Death Eaters as you looked for your friends but it seemed like forever. Every corner you went was another battle to the death. After a few close calls, your body was slowly giving in. You were drained and you had to escape somewhere safe to catch your breath.

After sprinting far away for your life and stunning one last Death Eater, you found yourself in a quiet part of the castle far from all the warfare. You threw yourself back onto the cold stone wall, looking up at the scorching red sky as flames illuminated the dark.

And then with a sharp pain in your head, Voldemort invades your mind once again, speaking to everyone. You clutched your ears and closed your eyes shut hoping to push him out but it was no use.

_You have fought valiantly... but in vain. I do not wish this. Every drop of magical blood spilled is a terrible waste. I therefore command my forces to retreat. In their absence, dispose of your dead with dignity. Treat your injured._

Then his voice fades.

Your thoughts immediately came flooding in with the image Fred and George. All purpose of finding Harry went straight to the back of your mind. You had to see the two. You had to find them to know if they were okay. Despite the dizzy feeling, the lead weight on your chest, and the need to get low to the ground, with great effort, you pushed yourself off the wall to walk back towards the Great Hall.

And then you doubled over on the floor. The force alone was like a punch in the gut, knocking the wind out of you. The immediate lack of breath incapacitated you for a time as you held both your hands on ground to keep you up. You needed to breathe but you couldn't, like your lungs were surrounded by metal bands.

Once the hot tears in your eyes broke free, the rest followed in an unbroken stream. You choked as it fell down your cheeks like salt into your freshly open wounds. You sobbed with a great force of a person vomiting on all fours. Your entire body was shaking uncontrollably but you held yourself up.

The sadness seeped into your bones. You couldn’t make sense of it and you wanted it to stop. But the tightness in your dry throat didn’t ease it either, as terrible anguish struck your heart, feeling a dreadful ache as if something was being torn inside you — almost like you were dying. 

Then a random gleam of blue light shined overhead. An uncomfortable perplexity began to invade you.

_The thing about soulmates is that when they die, a connection breaks. And you’re allowed one last conversation before they move on._

“Y/N…”

You hear his voice. Caught in his throat, it cracked but it was soft — comforting even and yet it was deafening. Only whispering your name, you knew he needed you to look at him.

But you couldn’t look up. You didn’t want to. You wouldn’t be able to stomach it. You didn’t want to acknowledge or even think of _who_ that blue light was. You furiously shook your head as regret washed over you like the long slow waves on a shallow beach. Each wave was icy cold and sent shivers down your trembling spine. How you longed to go back in time and take a different path, but now that was impossible. There was no way back.

With your head hung low feeling like a heavy concrete block was placed at your neck, you slowly looked up and in an instant, through your blurry eyes, you stared unbelievingly.

“Fred.”

An unpleasant and heavy sensation sat at his heart that radiated to his sorrowful blue eyes. And yet, he looked at you with a pained smile.

“Hello, darling. I guess… I broke our promise.”

* * *

_Mischief Managed_

__


	17. Hiraeth

* * *

“Please say something, darling. You’re killing me here.” Fred blinks, “Well, I mean you can’t be because I’m already dead but you know what I mean.”

You couldn’t help but stifle a chuckle despite your stare quickly dissolving into more tears as his soft eyes looked down at you. You kneeled on the floor as you felt your heart cracked like glass, spreading to pieces cutting through your body. You could hardly bear the sight. Even in his spirited state, he was still beautiful, he looked the same the last time you saw them at the top of the tower just a few hours ago.

He glowed with such brightness but your world had gone dark, like a big curtain being pulled across the sky. You looked at him, longing for his touch again. Your heart slowed realizing, your very first love was no longer here.

“This… This can’t possibly be happening.” You finally manage to say through your trembling lips, “I’m not ready. I’m not ready to lose a soulmate and a best friend in one night.”

A constant stream of rhythmic memories flooded through you. It was painful. Loss is the side of loving they never warn you of, that should you lose your soulmate, your heart is buried with them. There was no going back, every breath you took was hollow in your chest.

The thing about dreams is that there’s no consequences. Nightmares leave us unscathed. Fantasies are fulfilled without any fear.

But this. This was reality. And you were having none of it.

“N-No. No. No.” You shake your head, “H-How? Why? You broke our promise!”

“I know. I’m so sorry.” His voice cracked, biting his lip as he fought back tears, “Please forgive me, darling.”

Somehow you didn’t want to know the answer but the question crept over your heart, “What... happened?”

He thought for a moment, trying to find something that wasn’t there, “I-I’m not quite sure myself. But I remember I was next to Percy when it happened.”

“George.” Your eyes go wide in realization of his twin, and whip your head at the end of the empty corridor, “We have to—”

“It’s alright. He’s on his way here.”

You look back at Fred with a confused look, “He knows? How?”

“Probably a twin thing.” He snorts with a faint smile, “I know it isn’t a soulmate thing so.”

You squeezed your eyes shut, desperately trying to steady your heart as you gathered the strength to stand up. After stumbling on your wobbly feet, you stare up close to see Fred. Sadness clouded his features but you searched his face through your lashes, trying to imprint every last bit of him in your mind.

“I don’t want to end this way.” Your eyes glistening under the flaming sky, “I don’t know how to exist in a world without you, Freddie.”

Fred hung his head, never looking away from you. The way your words penetrated his heart in an instant, the muscles in his cheeks couldn’t take any more of his forced smile, and he broke down.

Tears that brimmed in his eyes finally flowed down his cheek and his chin trembled as the thought of what the three of you might have had was unbearable — like how he wouldn’t be able to see you in your wedding dress as you walked down the aisle, how he’d have to miss out on being a father, how he’d have to miss the holidays with you and his family, how he wouldn’t be there on the first day the three of you send your child off to Hogwarts, and most especially how he wouldn’t be able to grow old with you.

Fred’s shoulders shook as he let out a shaky breath, and tilted his head in utmost defeat to the side, “There’s so much I’m going to miss out on, aren’t I?”

His own heartache was eating at his chest, tearing its way to his trembling heart. It threatened to devour him, eat him whole and leave nothing. But he refused, despite not knowing how. He needed to compose himself for the two of you had very limited time. He did his best to ignore it, searched for a happy memory instead and played it in his head.

Fred refused to look away, even as his shoulders heaved with each emotion, unwilling to back down. His hands clenched into shaking fists, in a desperate battle against the grief.

You didn’t break away from his gaze no matter how it ached to see him like this. You didn’t have to be soulmates to know what he was thinking. You just did because you loved him. He was internally fighting with himself, his face torn with conflict of not wanting to leave your side as his mind wandered in a mist of memories.

“I shouldn’t have left. I shouldn’t have gone looking for Harry.” You say with a frail voice, “I should’ve stayed with you.”

To your surprise, he smiles, “No, love.” He raises his hand in an attempt to touch your cheek but withdraws as his fingers twitch, “You’ve done beautifully. You saved lives today.”

“How do you know that?”   


He slumps his shoulders, lightly shrugging, “I just do… somehow.”

You slowly nod, trusting his word. Yet you still couldn’t wrap your head around what was happening, what was in front of you. It felt unreal. You desperately hoped you were only dreaming because all seemed so incomprehensible.

“You’ll get through this, darling. I know you will.” Fred encouraged, “You’re strong and George will be by your side every step of the way.”

For a moment you believed his words, but you wondered how you could be when it felt like your heart had been ripped out.

“But I also want you there.” You pleaded in a hushed voice, stepping towards him.

You raised your hand mid air, just above his chest. The tip of your fingers went through him but you didn’t move your hand. You tilted your head back, longing for him to kiss you the way he used to. The memory of his hands on your body, and his mouth branding your skin, made you ache to feel his touch again. And you know he feels it too. The both of you pleading to Merlin or any higher power to be able to hold each other one last time.

He shakily places a cold hand on yours, "You'll have to forgive me for that. But if there's one thing I'm sure of, is that your soul and mine are one." His expression soft, slightly tilting his head, "So I'll always be with you. Closer than you think, darling."

The tears burst again like water from a dam, spilling down your face. You let your head fall, and the tears drip onto the concrete floor. You feel the muscles of your chin trembling like a small child. You felt so small. You wanted to cry in his chest but you couldn’t, the only thing holding you up were your weak legs. As much as you tried to hold it in, the pain came out like an uproar from your throat in the form of a silent scream.

“Look at me.” You hear him say, and you do, “I love you, Y/N. I couldn’t have been more lucky.”

He wanted to wipe off your tears, he wanted to tuck in the strands that fell on your face, wanted to kiss you and hold you close but he couldn’t.

As if someone was calling out to him, Fred turns his head to one side, “I have to go, darling.” He looks back at you, surprising you with a wide smile on his face, “Tell Georgie I love him for me, will you? Take care of each other.”

He was starting to fade, slowly disappearing completely and your heart leaped. This was it. You tiptoed, looking at his face closer than ever. His smile never wavered as he took one last glance at you.

“I love you. I love you so much, Fred.” You say, voice choked with emotion and forcing a faint quivering smile as you spill your heart out.

A great pang gripped your chest as you say your painful farewell. It was the end of a love and beginning of truth as if the first time they ever met was the day of an inevitable goodbye. That’s what soulmates were for and it was awful.

And then he was gone. Just like that.

“Fred…”

You hear a familiar voice echo through the walls of the corridor. You turn around to see George who stood motionless in horror. He had just witnessed seeing his twin disappear and stepped into a world he never thought possible. His mind had gone blank, unable to process. His eyes stayed glued to the spot where Fred stood, completely blocking out the surroundings in his vision. Although you were staring straight at him, he appeared not to notice you at all.

“George.” You whisper, taking a wobbly step and reaching your hand out to him.

The air felt thick. Words had left him. His mouth hung with lips slightly parted. He didn’t respond — he couldn’t. There was a ringing in his ear, and faintly heard your voice, almost as if you’d been speaking a language he couldn’t understand. Every part of him goes on pause while his thoughts catch up.

Stunned and still comprehending, he couldn’t think with the accelerated beat of his thoughts. He hadn't noticed when you were right in front of him, clinging onto his chest and begging to look at you.

“George. Please look at me.” You softly say, gently placing both hands on either side of his face.

Suddenly feeling very weak, George falls to his knees on the ground bringing you with him. His eyes still unseeing and unchanging, never wavering from the spot he’d last seen his twin. The best friend he always counted on, the brother he thought he’d spend every single day with, his partner in crime. They had never left each other’s side, and didn’t even think of a day they weren’t together. It had only settled in him that from today onwards, he was alone.

But then his gaze faltered and fell onto your glimmering eyes. It was like you were seeing right through him. Brick by brick, his walls had come tumbling down. His whole frame seemed to be collapsing and shrinking.

And then his face contorts, tears cascade down his cheeks.

“Y/N…” His voice hoarse, searching for answers in your eyes.

But you didn’t and all you did was shake your head, still cupping his face in your hands as his tears dampened them. He bent down, smalling himself into you. You had never seen George this vulnerable, and it tore your already shattered heart into a million more pieces.

He sobbed into your shoulder unceasingly, hands clutched at the sides of your jacket, “He’s just gone. This isn’t fair.”

"He wanted me to tell you that he loves you, Georgie." You whisper, stroking his hair.

His soul was wrung with a sudden wild feeling of homesickness. You held onto him tighter in silence, never letting go as you rocked him slowly. A tiny lapse let him pull away, blinking heavy with tears before he crumbled into your arms again, his howls reverberating through the empty corridor. The pain came in waves, sobbing broken apart by short pauses of recovering breaths before hurling himself back into your comforting arms.

George gave his ear to this demon of false triumph and you will never understand why the universe gave you soulmates, only to be taken away from you. You found more love in a storm with them than a thousand sunny days without.

You were all supposed to have a life together. All three of you.

And now it’s just gone.

* * *

_Mischief Managed_


	18. Horizon

* * *

You and George, fingers tightly intertwined, stood in the middle of the Great Hall surrounded by the cold dead bodies on the floor and mournful cries that echoed inside the four walls. The both of you hovered over Fred’s lifeless body while Molly kneeled beside him, crying over losing a son. A scarlet liquid had drenched his checkered jacket, and the color from his rosy freckled cheeks had vanished as if ice had struck him. 

But no harm can come to them now. Hearts that used to beat with love in the room are still. There was only so much horror you can take in and understand, after that your mind will snap. And that’s what it did. You felt numb. Your tears had dried out, your heart barely taking in oxygen as it did its best to pump warmth through your cold veins.

While George didn’t hold back; his sobbing was the sound of a heart breaking. The two of you were entering a life you can’t bear and so you break. You knew he wouldn’t be the same again, there’s just a part of him that had to die so that the rest of the world could carry on their duties to the other people they love. You never once let go of your gaze on Fred but in your peripheral vision, you could see George shake with grief, tears flowing unchecked. There was a part of you breaking too.

You choked back the lump in your throat as you slowly let go of George and knelt down on the floor just above Fred’s head. His face upside down, you lightly place him onto your lap. Besides the greying tone of his skin, it was almost like he was sleeping. You brush off the strands of his hair out from his face to see the long lashes at the end of his eyelids. Out of habit, you start to stroke his scarred eyebrow and softly hummed through your dried throat. Just the way he used to like it.

_“Mm. That feels nice.” Fred cooes, closing his eyes as his body relaxes under the common room couch._

_It was after dark and the twins had just finished another one of their Quidditch practices when they spotted you reading by the fire. The two barely wanting to move another step, Fred sprawled himself all over the couch landing his head on your lap while George sat on one of the chairs. George fell asleep instantly before his butt even reached the cushion._

_“Really?” You ask curiously as you stroked his eyebrow._

_“Mhm.” He sighs delightedly and shifts his head._

_He used to hate it when other people tried to touch it. But during one of their earlier exhausting practices, and evidently stretching himself out on the couch whenever you were there, he had come to like the feel of your touch._

_Barely even a minute, and you could already hear him snoring. His whole body vibrating under each breath. You silently chuckled and started to hum a song until their snores had dissolved as you admired the view of the two contented sleeping redheads._

You didn’t realize tears had once again managed to drown your eyes until you noticed Ron kneeling down next to you. You’d never seen Ron so deflated. His loose shoulders shook, hands clutching onto Fred’s jacket, making no attempt to conceal his own cries.

Your eyes wandered to the glistening gold on his ear. The gift you gave them during Christmas almost three years ago. It seemed only yesterday you were having trouble picking out the perfect gift for them. After you had given them the earrings, you hadn’t seen them take it off since.

You brushed your fingers lightly on the cold surface of the stud earring and swiftly unclasped it. Holding in your trembling palm, the last piece you had of Fred, your eyes land on your little finger. While one red line was still lit, the other had turned a shade darker. Devoid of all light and soul, burned into your skin like a constant reminder of his death. And like a great rush of water, memories of him came flooding back.

You took in a deep shaky breath, closing your eyes, and clasped the earring to your own ear. You hesitantly looked back down at the one person you most wanted to build your future with, and softly kissed his forehead one last time.

“Sweet dreams, my darling.”

* * *

“I wondered where you went off to.” George quietly says, as he takes a seat next to you on the stone steps.

“Sorry, I just needed a moment to think.” You breathed out, glancing up at the eerily quiet wrecked Entrance Courtyard.

Harry had gone off alone to face Voldemort in the Forbidden Forest after finding out the reason he could hear Horcruxes. Despite insisting that you and Hermione go with him, he stopped the two of you not wanting anyone else risking their lives for him. That was a few hours ago, and you couldn’t take being surrounded by so many dead bodies in the Great Hall, most especially when your soulmate was one among them, so you decided to take a breather outside.

The sun was almost up, yet your mind was clouded with grey. You didn’t know how long you’ve been sitting listening and staring at the faint fire that burned at the far corner of the courtyard.

George hums in response not wanting to press further, and wraps a comforting arm around your waist, pulling you closer beside him. You leaned your head on his shoulder, and wondered what was going to happen and what could’ve happened but you were also exhausted. Drained of all energy to move and think. Being in George’s arms, helping you carry the heavy weight in your chest was the safe place you could run to.

The two of you sat in silence, feeling the wind more keenly in your eyes as tension builds behind them. You needed to shake it off. You were physically and emotionally tired, and you knew that George was too. The night took a drastic toll on both of your lives.

Without thinking, you squeezed his hand that was on his lap and reached for his cheek with the other. He turns to face you with misty eyes. His jaw that he hadn’t noticed he was clenching relaxed. You always had this effect on him that seemed to know what he had in his mind with one look.

You moved closer, looking deep into his eyes, “We’ll be okay, you and me. Okay?”

He leans into your touch and slowly nods, taking in each word for his memory, knowing it’s what he needed to survive the next few days. His breathing becomes softer, and the pensive look in your face melted into a small smile. His body squirms just a little as his muscles relax. There was something about the gaze of yours he’ll never find in anyone else.

“I love you.” You whispered softly.

“I love you too.” He replies, placing his hand to the back of your head and leaning in to kiss your forehead.

You didn’t notice Neville had appeared behind you and stepped out onto the desolate courtyard. You watched him clumsily walk and kick through the rubble of rocks. One could reconstruct the history of Hogwarts from the detritus before him: spell books, trophies, potion boxes. But Neville’s expression remains stoic, unsentimental. He’s seen too much in the last twelve hours.

Neville spotted something familiar that caught his eye and crouched down to pick up what looked like to be the Sorting Hat that somehow got trampled and covered with dirt during the fight. He slaps it against his thigh to chase the dust.

In the distance, Neville noticed something else as he peered vaguely out onto the Viaduct bridge. An odd procession was approaching and you slowly stood up to see a wave of black cloaks.

“Is that…?” George trails off, standing up next to you to hold your hand.

You gulped, nodding, “Voldemort.”

The two of you walked up just behind Neville who was still clutching the ragged hat. Other students, professors and members of the Order had followed suit at the sudden appearance of the dark wizard and his Death Eaters. Out the corner of your eye, you see Lavender had managed to limp her way down the steps with her bandaged up leg. And Colin who was a few feet away from her, clutching tightly onto his wand until his knuckles turned white.

Ginny and her father had emerged from the castle seeing the procession. You could hear Hermione draw a sharp breath next to you and that was all you needed to confirm the questions that whirled your mind. You knew. And the feeling in your stomach dropped.

“Harry Potter is dead!” Voldemort roared with a wicked smile.

Ginny only sobbed harder, letting her father keep her from falling onto the ground as she held tightly onto her hand.

You blinked back the lump that was forming once again in your throat and tightly held onto George’s hand. Your heart began to yank in and out of your chest like a yo yo. You had just lost your soulmate and now the best friend who was always by your side was gone.

After Voldemort threatened to have everyone join the Death Eaters or die, you weren’t surprised to see Draco trying to avoid the baleful glances directed his way as he crossed the gulf between factions.

“He saved your _life._ ” You hear Ron mutter next to you.

But you were more surprised when Neville limped forwards.

The Death Eaters and Voldemort, who regarded him with amusement but you were relieved to hear that Neville was only giving a speech in honor of Harry and the ones who gave their lives for this battle.

“People die every day. Friends. Family. Yes, we lost Harry tonight. But he’s still with us — here.” He pointed to his chest, and continued on firmly, “They didn’t die in vain. But you will. Because you’re wrong. Harry’s heart did beat for us. For all of us!”

Neville reaches into the Sorting Hat and pulls forth the Sword of Gryffindor. And then a miracle happened, Harry spilled out of Hagrid’s arms. He was alive and Voldemort wheels wildly in his direction when Draco calls out to Harry.

“Potter!”

Draco had quickly disarmed Bellatrix who was holding Harry’s wand for safe keeping, and whips his hand forward, tossing it towards Harry, surprising him and even Draco himself.

“Well done, Malfoy!” Ron smiles to himself as he stepped backwards into the castle, “Can’t believe I just said that.”

With Harry’s wand in hand, he turns and in one continuous motion fires at the giant snake, “Confringo!”

Another battle ensues as Death Eaters lurch forward to attack and everyone else flees behind the castle doors. George tugs your hand as you both make your way back inside while Shacklebolt casts a Shield charm from incoming blows. The Entrance Hall explodes with counter-fire as members of the Order, students and staff return fire.

Within the heap of chaos, you quickly noticed a Death Eater casting a Killing curse in George’s direction. In a split second, you lurched forward pushing the both of you down on the ground.

“Merlin dang it, George! I’m not losing you too!” You yell out in a huff.

George blinks, his heart thumping in his chest realizing he could’ve been dead if it weren’t for you, “T-Thanks, love.”

“Ah, you.” You hear the Death Eater in a low voice.

You stand up, pulling George up with you and notice the Death Eater’s unmistakable haughty attitude and long, pale blond hair tied in a neat braid that hung down his lower back.

“Yaxley.”

* * *

_Mischief Managed_

__


	19. New Day

* * *

The three of you stood in the middle of the chaotic Entrance Hall. Your jaw clenched at the sight of Yaxley’s smug look on his face as you remembered the last time you saw him. During the time you and your friends had gone hunting for the Horcruxes, you hadn’t forgotten how Yaxley splinched Ron mid-Apparation when the four of you tried to escape the Ministry for stealing Salazar Slytherin’s locket.

“George!”

You hear Lee Jordan shout as he runs up next to George, and notices you, “Y/L/N! Oh, thank Godric, you’re both alive.”

“Y/L/N?” Yaxley eyes widen, his lips curling into an evil grin, “Where have I heard that name before?”

Before you could ask what he was talking about, he examines your face and his eyes twinkle with vicious delight, “Y/L/N… Ah, yes. I remember your father. Very noble of him to sacrifice himself while your Mudblood mother ran away with you. Shame I wasn’t quick enough to finish you disgusting lot.” He finishes, spitting onto the ground in front of you.

Yaxley was the reason your mother fled to the Muggle world, he was the reason you lived without a father. This was news to you, and George knew from the look in your face. It was contorted in rage almost out of character, far from what he knew of you and just stared at you open mouthed.

“Y/N…” George softly says, in a concerned voice as he placed a hand on your shoulder.

But you couldn’t hear him. His voice seemed so distant. You were at your breaking point as you the fingers in your fists dug deep into your skin almost drawing blood. All your pent up emotions from losing friends and your soulmate, boiled up inside you. At that moment, you were blinded by rage that tasted bitter, yet surprisingly satisfying. 

You drew a sharp breath, and through gritted teeth you spat, “Yaxley, you son of a bitch!”

“What foul language for a young lady.” Yaxley says coolly with a vile smirk.

“I’m not a lady.” You retort, gripping your wand and stepping in front of George and Lee.

“You know I’ll only win.” He boasts.

“And you know I’ll fight.” You say in confidence, tilting your chin, “Stupefy!”   


Casting your Stunning spell in one swift move, you, George, and Lee, fall to the ground dodging Yaxley’s retaliation with the Killing curse.

“Y/N!” George calls out, whipping his head towards you.

  
“I’m fine!” You shout, quickly getting up from the floor and casting another Stunning spell at Yaxley.

He evades and shields each spell you cast at him as you do the same. Flashes of green and blue light exchange in mid air like a game of table tennis except the one who loses dies. George and Lee watch in horror while also being mildly impressed with how you displayed your magic ability. You’ve definitely grown over the past nine months after facing death on multiple occasions.

During the whole battle, Yaxley’s demented grin never dissolved. He was actually enjoying having a worthy opponent. Drops of blood gushed down the side of your head in the process but your focus on him never wavered.

“Expulso!” He shouts, sending a blast of light your way.

You instantly cast a Shield charm, but the force that came with it sent you flying back to the wall and falling on the ground with a loud thud.

“Ugh.” You groaned, gripping your sides as you slowly tried to stand.

“I’m impressed. You’re a quick one.” Yaxley taunts with a cruel sneer then glances at the redhead and the boy with the dreadlocks who were watching at the side of the hall.

Yaxley turns his wand to fling Lee out of the way and across the room, “But not quick enough. Avada Kedavra!”

“No!” You quickly jump to your feet, completely ignoring the searing pain in your ribs, as the green light soars through the air.

It had felt like the world had slowed down. Everything was in slow motion in both your eyes. George stood frozen in the spot, only vaguely hearing the shouts of his soulmate, and his best friend as the green light grew closer towards him.

And then you were in front of George, wrapping your arms and shielding him as you waited for death to come.

But it didn’t.

“H-How in the world?” You hear Yaxley’s voice trembling behind you.

You were thinking the exact same thing. You asked yourself why you hadn’t dropped dead in George’s arms yet. You were sure the Killing curse aimed for the two of you. You cautiously tilted your head up to see George’s face was illuminated by a blue light. He stared unbelievingly at the sight before him like he’d just gone and died himself.

You turn around to see where the soft glow was coming from. Your eyes adjusted only to make out the spirit’s familiar back you’d just seen hours ago.

“Fred.” George breathes out.

Fred’s ethereal body stood in front, protecting both of you from Yaxley’s constant wrath of green light that failed to pierce through him.

“Y/L/N! Your earring. I-It’s glowing.” Lee interjects as he gets up from the floor and points at your ear.

And then Fred turns around facing the three of you, greeting you with his signature warm smile. He doesn’t speak and it was only a moment before he fades away once again after Yaxley’s firing had ceased.

“H-How?” You blink dumbfounded.

And then you recall his last words, and what Professor McGonagall had told you before.

_ "So I'll always be with you. Closer than you think, darling." _

_ “It just means you have a stronger connection with your soulmates than most people. Consider yourself lucky, miss Y/L/N.” _

And then it clicked.

Fred  _ is  _ with you. You instantly clasped the earring around your ear. It was warm, and you could feel a pulse on the stud’s surface — almost like a heartbeat. The love you felt with Fred was so strong, he stayed. His soul had only placed itself where he knew he could be closest to you and even after death, he still protects you.

You watch Yaxley stumble back with his footing, his proud facade diminishing as he grows nervous. As long as you wore Fred’s earring, you were invincible from the Killing curse. No one could touch you.

“He’s mine.” You sharply say, raising your wand.

Before Yaxley could think about Disapparating to escape, you quickly think on your feet and cast, “Incarcerous!”

You conjure thick cords that encased around Yaxley’s throat, slowly strangling and crushing him while forcing him to the ground. He struggled with the binds while you glared, walking slowly closer to him.

“This is for Ron. Ventus!”

You shot out a jet of strong, spiralling wind from the tip of your wand and sent the vulnerable Death Eater to hit the wall with a strong force behind him.

Every word fueled the fire that burned inside you like deathly poison. It demanded release in the form of revenge for the people you held dear. Your fingers tightly gripping around your wand, you could feel a vein pulsing in your forehead.

Yaxley wiggled through the bounds in pain, “Plea—”

“And this is for my father!” You exclaim, anger and hatred getting the better of you, and aim your wand at the wall, “Bombarda Maxima!”

And then a powerful explosion demolishes the entire wall, burying Yaxley under the wreckage. After the smoke subsides, you noticed how quiet the castle had become except for the ringing in your ears. You stood there watching Yaxley’s unconscious body when Lee and George slowly walked up to either side of you.

“Remind me never to get on your bad side.” Lee speaks up, eyeing the damage you caused.

George wraps an arm around your shoulders, mentally snapping you out of the frenzy of rage.

“All that blood looks good on you.” George compliments, looking at you full of admiration, “Really brings out your eyes.”

You let out a sigh of amazement, shaking your head and chuckling at his attempt to lighten the intense atmosphere. 

“Shut up.” You say, biting back a smile as your body relaxes. You playfully slap his chest and laces your fingers around his.

The shadows of the night seemed to retreat as the battle everywhere else had ceased.

And a new day had begun.

* * *

_Mischief Managed_

__

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No, Fred is not a Horcrux. Just go with it.


	20. Epilogue: Ever After

* * *

One year.

It had been a year since the Battle of Hogwarts. Twelve months everyone prevailed against Lord Voldemort and his Death Eaters.

And since then, George had to live without his twin brother.

George remembered during the first few months without him, he’d fall into the blackest of melancholies but you were always there to pull him back to the surface. He wished nothing more than for Fred to be next to him, but when George dug Fred’s grave himself in the garden behind the Burrow, he had come to terms that he really was gone.

George stood over Fred’s headstone in the middle of the quiet garden with his heart in his throat that quivered with restrained grief.

Ron and Harry had helped him de-gnome the place the day prior by his mother’s instructions, and so there wasn’t anything in the way to interrupt his racing thoughts today.

George took in a shaky breath and crouched down next to the decorated headstone with all sorts of flowers from friends and family. He lightly strokes the smooth surface of the stone as he gazed upon Fred’s name.

“I got something for you today.” George quietly says then takes a moment to look back at the Burrow to see through the kitchen window.

A faint smile landed on his lips as he watched you, the love of his life, helping Molly prep dinner. The two of you laughed at a small mishap that had occurred in the kitchen. Your laughter didn’t reach where George was but it might as well have. He could replay your kind laughter in his ears, the sound that would lift a veil from his eyes and allow him to see the world more vividly.

When he turned to Fred’s headstone, with trembling hands, he reached into his coat and pulled out a silver ring and propped it on the edge of the stone.

“We’re married, Freddie. Just like you said we’d be.” George whispered, showing Fred his own left hand with an identical ring, “You should’ve seen her. She was so beautiful in her dress.”

George chuckles, sheepishly rubbing the back of his neck, “Really unfair you couldn’t be there, I thought I was going to pass out when I saw her walking down the aisle.”

As his laughter dissolved, his lips had turned back into a straight line, “I know you wouldn’t want us sulking around so much but we’re getting by one day at a time.”

Silence. In some days, George couldn’t help but be reminded that even after death, memories have their own pulse.

George gulps, and continues, “We’re gonna be okay. I know that. It’s just that I…” His voice cracks, “I miss you, Freddie. I really do.”

He pauses to close his eyes, and he breathes in a bit more clearly, “But we’ll keep going though. Keep going until it doesn’t feel tiring anymore.”

George faintly smiles again, and pulls out his wand to cast a spell on Fred’s ring to stay placed on his headstone for as long as the world exists.

Then he stands up and leaves.

* * *

“When’re you gonna tell him?” Hermione beams at you in a hushed tone, just enough so that George and Ron don't hear.

George and Ron were at the front of the joke shop, engaging in last minute business talk behind the counter while you and Hermione stood by the pink fountain of love potions. The shop’s opening hours had ended early today as the four of you had planned a dinner to catch up with one another.

It was now well late into the night as all of you had just finished. For quite some time, Hermione had suspected something strange had been going on with you and only did you really confirm her suspicions earlier that day.

“In a bit.” You glanced at George, unable to suppress the smile forming in your lips.

George’s height had not changed a bit, but his hair had grown and fallen back to his shoulders. His hair was tied back into a low ponytail and his golden earring exposed as it glinted under the luminescent light of the store. He had recently shaved his unkept beard and his jaw was cleanly smooth despite the small amounts of wrinkles that had settled on his face. Nevertheless, your eyes never grew tired of looking at your husband.

“Oh, I’m so happy for you.” Hermione sighs in delight, squeezing you in for a hug.

“Hermione, we gotta go.” Ron’s voice chimes in from across the room.

“Coming!” Hermione shouts, turning to Ron then you, “Right, well. Good luck, Y/N!”

You shyly nod as Hermione lets go of you and makes her way to Ron as they both said their goodbyes.

“Good luck with what?” George asks, stepping in beside you.

“You’ll know in a bit.” You coyly smile, winking at him as you turn your heel towards the stairs to your apartment above the shop, “It’s your turn to lock up the shop!”

“ _ You’re  _ lucky you’re cute.” He laughs, rolling his eyes as he makes way to lock up the double doors.

It was actually your turn tonight but was thankful either way that George forgets from time to time because you desperately needed an excuse to run for the toilet and expel the building feeling in the pit of your stomach.

By the time George was done, you sat on the edge of the bed as he walked through the bedroom door, and noticed the nauseous look on your face.

“Love?” He strides across the room and kneels in front for you, “You alright? You don’t look so good.”

His gaze lands on the heat across your cheeks, and cuts you off before you could say anything, “Was it Ron’s beef casserole? I told him the meat he used was no good. I swe—”

You laugh, shaking your head, “No no, it’s nothing like that. His cooking was fine.”

George’s shoulders relax and let out sigh of relief, “Then what is it?”

You press a hand comfortingly on your lower stomach, “I’m pregnant.”

His eyes twinkled brightly and a wide smile like sunshine stretching across his cheeks, “Really?”

“Really.”

* * *

“You reckon he’ll like it?” You say quietly in the living room.

George chuckles, wrapping an arm around your shoulders. “I’m sure. He’s been talking about wanting one since we got back from Neville’s place.” 

And then a little head poked around the corner.

His face illuminated in orange as the fire from the fireplace burned brightly under the dark evening room. Red messy waves drooped down to the sides of his freckled cheeks, and covered his eyes — eyes that were identical to his mother.

His parents who sat comfortably on the couch by the fire took notice of their son at the sound of his squeaky bedroom slippers as he sluggishly made his way across the room.

“Fred.” You smile at your six-year-old, quickly covering the tank on the end table beside you. You stretch out your arms to give him a quick peck on the forehead, “Merry Christmas, darling.”

“Merry Christmas, mummy.” He beams at you, waving his Pygmy Puff plushie he was holding in the air, then looks at his father who smiled adoringly down at him, “You too, daddy!”

“Aren’t you forgetting someone else, Fred?” You point out, tilting your head in the direction of the fireplace.

“Oh!” Fred jumps in his feet upon realizing, and dashes towards the wooden drawer that was placed beside the fireplace.

There laid on top of the drawer was a moving framed photo of a young person identical to his father, and a golden stud earring that sat snuggly in an open velvet box. Even at a young age, Fred’s parents had explained to him, while also discovering what twins and soulmates meant, that the person in the photo was his other father.

His mother made sure that Fred understood and saw his fathers as equals even when it meant the other wasn’t around. What fascinated Fred the most was that they had the same name and that was enough for him.

Fred tiptoed, and leaned on the edge of the wood, “Merry Christmas, other daddy!” He greeted with a toothy smile, and waved at his laughing father in the frame. When he skips back to his parents by the couch, “What’s that?” He asks, pointing to the rather large looking box that was covered.

George sits up, leaning in next to his son and wiggling his eyebrows, “It’s your Christmas present.”

Fred jumps in place in excitement, “Can I look? Please?” He pleads, squeezing his plushie in his arms.

“Come on.” George stands up and joins him at the end of the couch, and holds onto the edge of the sheet, “Ready?”

Fred eagerly nods. His eyes widen in amazement as his father pulls back the covering to reveal a smooth-sided toad inside a clear tank.

“Can I touch him? Can I? Can I? Can—”

“Alright, hold your Hippogriffs.” George laughs, proceeding to pick up the toad from the tank and places the toad on his son’s open palms, “Better take good care of him now.”

“I will!” Fred promised, eyes twinkling as he petted the toad’s smooth body.

“Why don’t you name him, darling?” You chime in.

“Oh, but what?” He looks at you deep in thought, then up at his father, “I know! I’ll name him Freckles!”

“Freckles?” George cocks a curious eyebrow.

“‘Cause his spots look like ‘em. Look!”

For the rest of the evening, George retells his legendary story of how he lost his ear which was always different and more ridiculous than the last.

And as the two of you contentedly watched Fred mindlessly playing with his new pet on the living room floor, the sight of him outweighed the years of sorrow and bitterness in your hearts.

* * *

“Mum!” Fred yelled, panicking from the living room, “Have you seen my earring?” He breathes out, quickly narrowing his eyes to scan the dining table as he enters the kitchen.

There he finds the misplaced golden earring, his mom had given him for his eleventh birthday, by the flower vase. It was actually his father’s, the other Fred, and his mom had passed it down to him once he was old enough. His mother constantly reminded him not to lose it as it had protective properties, he was lucky enough to avoid an earful in the morning as he quickly grabbed the earring off the table, and clasped it on.

“Nevermind. Found it!” He shouts again before his mother storms in.

“Come on, Fred. Or we’ll be late for your first day!” You shout from the bottom of the stairs of the shop.

“Coming!” He replies, grabbing his new wand off the coffee table in the living room.

Before dashing out the door, he quickly turns around to look at his father’s laughing portrait that was placed on top of the drawer by the fireplace.

“Bye dad! Wish me luck.” He smiles at him, waving goodbye as he exits out their apartment home.

As soon as you and your family arrived in King’s Cross Station Platform 9 ¾, Fred was welcomed by a striking red steam engine, and he couldn’t help but admire the busyness of the platform as new and old students said their farewells to another year at Hogwarts. Across the platform where he stood, he noticed two familiar figures that stood out: His aunt and uncle, Fleur and Bill, saying goodbye to his cousins.

While you grab Fred’s things from the trolley and onto the luggage compartment, George crouches down beside his son. George places a comforting hand on Fred’s small shoulder and looks up at his face that was a mix of nervousness and excitement.

“Now remember what your mother told you, Fred.” George started.

Fred furrows his eyebrows, determination in his eyes, “Don’t lose my earring.”

Over the years, you and George had learned that his twin brother, Fred’s soul, who resides inside the gold earring was no more than a protective shield to whoever person he held dear wore it. And if you listen closely, you can hear his heartbeat almost as if he was standing beside you. His soul never comes out for an appearance unless you were in grave danger, mere inches from your death, and nor does he speak.

He simply watches and protects.

When your son finally turned eleven, you and George had decided it was best to give the earring to him so that any danger he may encounter, he was in safe hands of his father wherever he went.

“And? What about your cousin?” George continues, glancing over his shoulder to see Victoire, his cousin, enter the train.

Fred nervously gulps, shifting his feet under him, “...Don’t pull on Victoire’s hair.”

“Good.” George nods, then moves closer and lowers his voice, “Now, if you’re going to cause any trouble—”

“—Don’t get caught.” Fred finishes quietly, a mischievous smile on both their faces.

“That’s my boy.” George gives a final nod, grinning at his son and patting him on the back before standing up.

“Dad, look!” Roxanne, whose hand you were holding, chimes in and points at his older brother’s hand, “It’s glowing.”

“Well, look at that. Better get onboard and find ‘em.” George smiles down at Fred, patting his back and lightly pushing him towards the train as it whistled, “And no snogging ‘till you’re at least thirty, alright?”

“Dad!” Fred shouts, whose face had gone beet red as he turned around to face his father in embarrassment before entering the train.

When Fred had found a compartment with his cousins onboard, he unlocks the window and pokes his head out giving one last look at his parents.

“Owl us, alright? And say hi to Professor Longbottom for us!” You shout from the platform, still holding onto Roxanne who waved goodbye.

“I will!” Fred waves, a wide grin on his face as the train took off, “Bye. I love you!”

“Seeing him off feels like we’re an old married couple.” George leans in to whisper next to you.

“George, we  _ are  _ an old married couple.” You chuckle, giving him a kiss on the cheek.

“Urgh.” You hear Roxanne groan at the sight of the both you.

The two of you laugh at her reaction, and take one last look at the steam engine. It was hard for George to admit that he was finally content when he didn't feel like he deserved it. It was difficult to accept because he never expected he’d get to where he was. But with you by his side through thick and thin, he finally made it. His heart was finally at ease with everything he had.

Happiness was with his soulmate and children. It wasn’t eternal but he loves it and he’ll treasure it while he can.

“Take care of him for us, Freddie.” George quietly breathes out, a faint smile on his lips as he watched his son grow smaller and out of sight.

* * *

**THE END**

****


	21. Author's Note + Q&A

_"The thing about growing up with Fred and George," said Ginny thoughtfully, "is that you sort of start thinking anything's possible if you've got enough nerve."_

* * *

If you're reading this for the first time or rereading this from when I originally posted this on Wattpad or just stumbled upon this story — Thank you. Thank you to _each and every one of you_ for the continuous support of reads and comments. In Wattpad, you've made this #1 in multiple tags in such a short amount of time.

#1 - Soulmates | Reader | ReaderInsert | MFM | WeasleyTwins

#2 - Fred | Weasley | Polyamorous

#9 - HarryPotter | AlternateUniverse

#51 - Fanfiction

I wouldn't have been able to finish this book if it weren't for you guys. And to think I only started this book in August. Your overwhelming response motivated me everyday to update consistently! **Thank you thank you thank you from the bottom of my heart.** This story really meant a lot to me, and I hope it did for you too! I get y'all are made/sad for Fred's death _again_ but I'd rather appreciate if you'd acknowledge the hard work I've put into writing this story. Thanks.

I'd also like to personally thank 15Autumn for bringing @miamatty's HP fanfic TikTok thread to my attention. And most especially to @hentaihybrid aka Haley for commenting under Fred Weasley. If you're reading this — Yes, I see y'all and I'm eternally grateful for your comments! Thank you for spreading the story of Red Ring.

Please read through the Q&A regarding extra chapters & find out my next HP story!

**As of 11/06/20**

  * **Is this really your first HP Fanfic?**
    * Yes! First fanfic in forever since elementary actually. I'm twenty-four now and currently juggling writing with a full-time job. I've always loved the Weasley twins, Draco, and Sirius despite not really getting into the franchise, but since the pandemic I wanted to rewatch the film series.
    * I wasn't confident enough to make a whole story from scratch since this was a first for me. So I did my best when it came to researching about the Wizarding World, and I think I did alright considering.
  * **Have you read the books?**
    * I'm currently reading them, yes! I was able to get my hands on the 20th Anniversary House book editions, and I love them so much. After rewatching the films, I wanted to delve in more into the Wizarding World. More so as an escape from the boring reality in my room during the pandemic. So don't worry, I'll be breaking my own heart again too after reading DH.
  * **Are you a fan of JK Rowling?**  

    * Ha! No. I just wanted to put it out there. I believe you _could_ find comfort in Harry Potter while still acknowledging all the harm that she has caused and the bigotry she stands for.
  * **Where are you from?**  

    * Manila, Philippines! And Slytherin House.
  * **How are you over there?**
    * Not gonna lie, it's still really bad here. But I'm safe and healthy. Just haven't gone back to the office since March — we have work from home set up tho! I'm making great use of my time to catch up on things I've been wanting to do, like this fic for example.
  * **Why Soulmates?**  

    * I've always _always_ loved the Soulmates AU, and I told myself if ever I had the chance to make another fanfic, it'd be that. And here it is! I just love the concept of it. I'm a total sucker for love but while also knowing you can have more than one, and purely platonic soulmates.
  * **Why did you rip our hearts out again? Did you plan Fred's death from the beginning?**
    * Honestly, sorry not sorry. This is the reason why I didn't respond to any comments that told me _not_ to kill Fred. Yes, I've planned his death since the very beginning not because it was set in stone in the actual story but because I read a particular on-shot from Tumblr and Red Ring was heavily inspired by it and what started everything. It was absolutely heart-wrenching and I just had to make it happen too.
    * I also wanted to be consistent with theme of Soulmates. I couldn't do that if they got together early, and that was the end of it. If you don't like how it ended, that's alright! I personally like how I progressed the story in very few chapters so I'm pretty happy with it overall.
  * **Extra chapters? Where in the bloody hell is the smut?**
    * **EXTRA CHAPTERS** are up for y'all!
    * Smut Vignette: A Summer Day | Part 1 & 2
    * Alternate Ending: Flowers & Gnomes
  * **Was George able to conjure a Patronus after Fred's death?**
    * In this story, yes! After Fred's death, he'd still have happy moments with the reader. But George was only able to fully conjure one again after the birth of his son. The same day he conjures his Patronus is when you realize yours had changed into a Magpie too.
  * **What's _your_ Patronus?**
    * Thestral.
  * **Are you planning on making any more HP Fanfics?**
    * You bet I am! It was really fun to making this so I'll definitely be up for one more round. But this time it'll be with — drum rolls — Sirius Black & Remus Lupin! Yes, another Poly relationship during the Marauders Era. But I'll be taking a short hiatus while I research their time in Hogwarts.
    * First four chapters to be uploaded on February 14, 2021.
    * This'll **not** be a Soulmate AU. This story will be much longer, **more** mature than Red Ring, and smut is **included** this time.



Here's a sneak peek of the cover!

And until next time... Love, Vy!


	22. [ EXTRA ] A Summer Day | Part 1

⚠️ **NSFW AHEAD** ⚠️

This vignette occurs right after **Chapter 6: Yule Ball.** If you have not read that yet, please **do not** proceed.

* * *

The summer after the terrible event that occurred during the Triwizard Tournament, rumors of Voldemort’s return circulated around the Wizarding World. You haven’t had much sleep since then, but when Mrs. Weasley had owled you to stay in the Burrow two weeks before the new school year, you jumped at the opportunity to unwind and spend time with Fred and George.

It was well late into the night in the Burrow when you tossed and turned in your bed. Unable to fall asleep and accepting you were wide awake, you quietly got up from your bed making sure you didn’t wake Ginny who was sound asleep in her own bed across the room. You carefully opened the door, and stepped into the hallway.

Ginny had moved into Percy’s bedroom on the second floor of the Burrow once he finally decided to live on his own. Across the hallway was Fred and George’s room, and you noticed there was light seeping through the cracks of their door. You weren’t surprised to see they were still awake. It was pretty normal for the two to stay up through the night just to experiment on their products, but as you passed by their door, your ears perked up at the sound of their muffled voices.

“—Can’t ask Y/N to do that!” It was George.

“Why not?” Fred retorts, shrugging at his brother, “I’m only merely suggesting it.”

“Because neither one of us has even slept with her!” George points out, pacing the room, “Besides we don’t have any prior experience with these things.”

Fred cocks an eyebrow, his arms crossed in front of him, “ _You_ haven’t.”

George stops in his tracks by the window to snap back, but instantly remembers Fred was the more experienced one out of the two of them.

He slowly says, “Right. Angelina.”

“Angelina?”

Fred and George jump back in surprise at your voice. You couldn’t help but overhear their conversation outside the door, and yet you had no idea where you racked up the courage to enter their room in the middle of the night.

“Oh, Y/N! You’re awake.” George quietly says, trying to find the words as he looked back and forth at you and Fred, “Uh, we were just…”

“You’ve slept with Angelina before?” You ask again, closing the door behind you, and curiously looking up at Fred who stood by his own bed.

“Yeah. I mean, it wasn’t anything serious.” Fred casually says, “It was all before we found out you were our soulmate.”

That was then you realized that Fred and George obviously had their own lives before you came in the picture. They were two years older than you, of course they’d know a thing or two when it came down to the intimate stuff. And you weren’t jealous at the fact that Fred had slept with someone else. There was no point in getting emotional over something that happened before the three of you were together. You were however, suddenly shy for being the odd one out for not experiencing anything else but kissing.

“Oh.” You simply say, then shift your gaze to George who was across the bedroom, “Have you slept with anyone?”

“I… Well, I fooled around with this Ravenclaw girl once.” He admits, sheepishly rubbing the back of his neck, “But I swear, we never did it.”

You chuckle at his flustered face, “I believe you.” You nervously shift in place, holding your breath, “So um, what didn’t you want to ask me?”

He worriedly glances at Fred, unsure how to respond. Fred only smirked back at him, and silently nodded his head, gesturing for him to answer you.

George clears his throat, giving his twin the side eye, “Fred here thinks we should—”

“—Have a threesome.” Fred finishes, clearly proud of his brilliant idea as the smirk he had never wavered.

George couldn’t help but groan, and bring his palm up to his face, utterly embarrassed by Fred’s tactfulness. When he noticed the silence that fell upon the room, he looked up to see your wide perplexed eyes, and mouth that hung open like a fish out of water. Fred stood still in place, letting you process what they had just confessed. But George took a cautious step towards you, hoping to set your mind at ease.

“But only if you’re comfortable with it!” George reassures, quickly adding, “We don’t want to pressure you into doing anything you aren’t ready for.”

But you _were_ ready. Since the night of the Yule Ball, your mind has ceased to rest. The thought of their bodies on yours, just a mere whisper of imagination, and you were incapacitated. You couldn’t think, you couldn’t focus. All you had was desire and the pain of wanting and waiting for them to touch you again.

You nervously fiddled at the hem of your camisole top, “No. I-I’ve been wanting to get closer to you guys.” You shakily breathe out, gathering all your strength not to shy away as they stare at you in awe, “Ever since the Yule Ball.”

Fred takes a step towards you, his dark eyes unwavering, “Then allow us to show you how much we want you, darling. How astronomically beautiful you are to us.”

His husky voice triggered something inside you, feeling the heat instantly creep from the back of your neck, and across your cheeks, “N-Now?”

George walks up beside his brother, and holds out a hand for you to take, “Do you trust us?”

“Yes. Of course, I do.” You say, taking his hand as they lead you to the nearest bed.

The three of you stood at the end of the bed. As George let go of your hand, there wasn’t a moment of hesitation, he cupped your face in his hands, and then his lips were on yours. The kiss was soft and slow at first, but with each second that passed, it became fervent with need. You gasped in his mouth, your lips parting, and his tongue immediately conquers yours, hungry and consuming. He shuddered and there was a groan from the back of his throat.

From behind, you could feel Fred wrapping his arms around your waist, and his lips as he plants soft and delicate wet kisses on the back of your sensitive neck. His fingers slowly slid up under your camisole top, and traced gentle strokes on your lower stomach. The light touch was enough to send shivers through your whole body making you tremble in delight. The throng of sensations made it impossible for you to think, let alone breathe.

And then it was just like the time the three of you were up at the Astronomy Tower, sandwiched between the two redheads. Both their bodies pressed against you, you inhaled the scent of cinnamon and gunpowder. A strange mix of smell, and yet you were in a trance.

Heat rose from every inch of Fred and George, no longer able to control themselves around you. There was nothing but the sound of your gasps drawing them in, awakening something feral within.

Fred’s hands traveled up further to the edge of your breasts, quickly noticing your bare chest.

He pulls back in surprise with a smirk, “Looks like Y/N entered our room without a bra.”

“No girl wears a bra going to sleep, Freddie.” You gasped through parted lips, breaking your kiss from George.

“Is that so? Then may I take off your shirt?” Fred asked huskily, his hot breath in your neck, “We’re eager to see what’s underneath.”

George leans down whispering in your ear, “We want to see every inch of you, love.”

You whimpered as he licked and nibbled at your earlobe. You were stunned, even your own curiosity peaked at the image of being naked in front of the two. Fred and George were slowly gauging your expression as they waited for an answer before proceeding any further. It took a split second to think through your clouded mind. There was something about their piercing gaze that lit you up from the inside leaving you breathless.

With half-closed eyes, you answered in a daze, “Yes.”

Fred and George gave each other a knowing look over your shoulder. Fred continues sliding his hand across your skin underneath the front of your shirt, feeling your skin against his palm, enjoying the sight as you whimpered and fluttered your eyes closed. 

George leans in, gently pressing a hand on your cheek before dropping to the hem of your shirt. He fiddled with the soft fabric for a moment; clearly nervous as he mentally prepared himself with the image of your bare chest. His other hand dropped, and pulled the top up your arms, slowly over your head, and finally discarded it on the floor.

Goosebumps bloomed around skin suddenly aware of the cold air. You could hear their breath caught in their throat. You slowly opened your eyes, and blushed under the twins’ warm fiery gaze exploring your chest. As much as you wanted to cover yourself up, your arms remained at your sides. 

Fred presses his lips on the back of your neck, “Gorgeous.” He inhales, and softly cups one breast in his hand, gently squeezing it.

You gasp in surprise at the sudden contact, trying to contain yourself. 

George’s eyes lingered, relishing in the sight of you, “Beautiful.” He cooes, looking back up at your flushed face before pulling you in by your waist to lean in and leave a trail of kisses along your jaw.

“I’d like to do something I’ve been meaning to try. May I?” Fred asks, whispering from behind your ear.

You nervously gulped, your mind quickly racing to different sexual scenarios. But your nervousness soon subsided knowing your mind and body fully trusted the two. They wouldn’t suggest anything that would jeopardize your relationship with one another. They wanted to enjoy this moment with you as much as you did with them. And then all your worry and fears melted away.

You simply nodded in response as your heart hammered in your chest, anxiously waiting for what he had planned for you. But Fred didn't leave his position behind you. Instead, he strokes down both your arms, and takes hold of your hands, bringing them behind your back.

Holding both of your wrists in one hand, he chants, “Incarcerous.” Conjuring thin cords to appear and bind them together.

You weren’t sure which turned you on more — the confident, wandless magic or the thought that you were completely at their mercy.

“Pranks aren’t the only thing we’re good at, darling.” Fred adds, smirking as he lightly pulls you by your tied hands, bringing you down with him to sit in between his legs on the edge of the bed.

* * *

_Mischief Managed_

**I decided to make this into two parts because my goodness, this was ten pages long!**

❌ Please **DO NOT REPOST** this vignette on Imagines and/or One-shot compilations. ❌


	23. [ EXTRA ] A Summer Day | Part 2

You laid back against Fred’s chest, resting your head on his shoulder while you looked up at George’s stare. You raked a hand through his hair while the other held tightly onto Fred’s hip beside you. And then two hungry men descend on you. You close your eyes once again, luxuriating in the feel of George’s lips on yours while Fred licked and nibbled your neck up to your ear, causing you to whimper.

George gently kneaded your breasts as you continued to moan in his mouth. Your tongues pressed together in a hot, openmouthed kiss. You leaned in further urging him on, not wanting the feeling to end.

As Fred caressed your inner thighs, you could feel the wetness dampening the fabric of your underwear. You can barely focus as his fingers exquisitely torture you, kindling an unfamiliar ache between your legs. As you struggled with the binds behind you, slowly and unconsciously, you parted your legs, wanting him to touch you where the need of him started to pool in. Needless to say, you were loving the new level of sensation. Fred quickly noticed this, and carefully stroked your clothed center before dipping one hand inside your shorts and into your panties.

His fingers skim over your tingling nub, teasing. You jolted out with pleasure, your hips instinctively bucked into his touch. You struggled a moan that was caught in your throat, unable to make any sound through George’s heated kiss.

“Fuck. She’s soaking, Georgie.” Fred slowly blinked, looking over your shoulder and swallowing hard, “I’m going to touch you here, alright?”

George pulls away, breaking the kiss to look down at his brother’s hand. You follow his gaze, and shyly nod giving Fred permission.

Fred softly kisses your temple, “Let me know if anything hurts.”

And then he slowly pushed a finger inside you. Curling and adjusting to your tightness, he proceeded to go in deeper. You softly moaned, feeling your muscles contract around his finger. Surprisingly, it didn’t hurt, and you couldn’t stop panting. Fred took his time slowly thrusting in and out of you, loving the reactions you were making because of him.

“You okay, love?” George tucks a strand behind your ear, trying to read your flushed expression.

You shakily nod, “Yeah…” Then you turn your head to the side, “Keep going, Freddie.”

“Good girl.” Fred purred, licking at the shell of your ear.

After a moment, he adds in another finger and gradually picks up the pace, eliciting even more breathless moans from you. You whimpered when he pulled his fingers out before pushing them back in as he hit harder into your sweet spot while his thumb was pressed up against your clit, drawing light circles on the sensitive nub.

Meanwhile, George had kneeled down in front of you on the carpeted floor, planting featherlight kisses on you as he traveled up your legs, brushing softly against the inside of your knee, nipping at the tender skin of your inner thigh.

“Taking my fingers so well, darling. Nice and easy.” Fred sighed in delight, feeling his slick fingers inside you.

“Look at you.” George whispers, tilting his head up with a sly smile, “He’s only started using his fingers and you’re already shaking.”

Fred slowly takes out his fingers, brings it up over your shoulder, and into his mouth, sucking and licking them clean of your juices.

“Fred!” You shout, blushing intensely.

“What? You taste good.” He says nonchalantly, then looks over at his twin with a glint in his eyes, “Go ahead and taste her, Georgie. She’s absolutely divine.”

And then you turn to look down at George, whose hands were already on your shorts, eager and ready to find out how you tasted like for himself.

“I’ll take ‘em off now.” George whispered, hooking his fingers at the hem of your shorts.

You blink a few times, still blushing, and yet you slowly nod in reply.

He tantalizingly removes them. His fingertips graze your skin as he helps discard the only covering you had left. As he throws it on the floor, your body completely aware of being naked in front of the two, you suddenly feel shy and instinctively close your legs together.

“There’s no need to be embarrassed, darling.” He cooes, placing both his hands on either of your knees, “Open your legs for us to see.”

You gulped, and did as you're told, slowly spreading your legs wide for him to see. His eyes wander over your fully naked body, hungry with desire.

“You’re right, Freddie.” He swallowed hard, lightly pressing a finger onto your slick center, “She’s really wet.”

And then he looks up at your flushed face, your mouth hanging open in anticipation. George brings up a hand near your face, and softly dips his fingers inside your mouth, “Get them nice and wet for me, love.”

Without giving his bold request a second thought, you run your tongue around his fingers, sucking and coating them with pleasure. Once he’s satisfied, he takes them out, and leans in to nip at your collarbone as his hand descends to rub between your legs. You gasp, digging your nails into Fred’s thigh. You tremble against Fred as George alternates kisses and licks all the way down your chest. He lightly bites down on the juncture of your hip as he slipped his fingers inside you. You cry out, hips bucking against them.

Fred quickly covers a hand over your mouth, muffling your cry, and whispers, “Try to stay quiet for us, darling. Can you do that?”

“We don’t wanna wake the whole house.” George teases, his fingers still thrusting you, setting a fast pace, only to abruptly pull away.

You nod, answering Fred but he made no movement to remove his hand. Panting through his fingers, you look down at George with pleading eyes, aching for more. Fred notices your struggle, and chants a counter-spell to make the cords disappear. Finally free, you thread your fingers through George’s disheveled hair, pulling him in closer. He smirks, running his tongue down your inner thigh, and dips his head between your legs, his warm breath fanned over your sensitive skin before edging closer.

And then his tongue was on you. Giving the folds of your core the attention it's been aching for. His tongue nimbly flicks and swirls, making each muffled moan that fell from your lips harder to contain than the last. Your taste fills George’s senses as he continued his ministrations, loving each movement you made as your whole body quaked. He presses a final kiss on your sensitive clit then pulls away. He looks up at you with a grin, sensually licking his lips.

“More… please.” You mewl, begging and panting.

The twins give each other a knowing look before George gets to his feet, and Fred pulls the both of you further up on the bed. Fred shifts beside you, letting you lie flat on your back while your legs hang on the edge of the bed.

“George will take care of you, alright, darling?” He says in a gentle tone, stroking the hair out of your face.

You nervously nod, turning your head to look up at an already shirtless George in the process of taking off his pyjama bottoms. And then he’s fully naked in front of you. Your eyes widen, wandering across his lean body as your mouth watered. You swallowed hard in your throat as he slowly pushed your knees further apart as he positioned himself between them.

“It’s going to be tight. But I’ll go slow, love.” He reassures you while stroking himself.

Fred kisses your forehead, “If the pain is too much, just say the word.”

“Mhm.” You murmured.

“Look into my eyes.” George comforts, and you do, losing yourself into his gentle brown eyes.

His fingers travel down your thighs, sending sparks of heat through you as they find the curve of your waist and settle on your hips. You reach out and place your hand firmly against his chest. He smiles as your hands explore, running your fingers along his chest, arms, anywhere you can reach. You savor his muscles clench beneath your touch.

He pulls you in close, slowly pressing himself into you. He lets out a grunt, adjusting and stretching to your tightness. This feeling was new for the both of you. You wince at the pain for a moment, he gauges your reaction before you nod letting him continue. He goes further in and out, filling you until your hips meet.

You sigh with your eyes squeezed shut, and your head lulls back at the sensations coursing through as you take in the tinge of pain slowly turned into pleasure. Fred leaves tender bites across your neck and shoulders, hands rolling your breasts in his palms as you moved together with George in a steady rhythm. The pleasure builds, and you go into sensory overload, as the feeling tingles across your body in every direction.

Finally succumbing to his impulses, he takes you roughly and without hesitation. George picks up speed, gripping tightly onto your thighs as he plunges into you again and again. You wrapped your legs around his waist, bringing yourself quickly to the brink of orgasm. And just when you think you’re about to come, George pulls himself out, and you whimper as he denies you to let yourself go.

“On all fours now, love.” George demands with a smirk.

You sit up on your knees before leaning forward on all fours. The twins exchange places as Fred discards his clothes, positioning himself behind you, and letting his hand run smoothly down your spine. George kneels in front of you, watching as Fred takes hold of your hips. His body is hot against yours, slick with sweat, the room suddenly sweltering. As Fred presses himself into you, your hands crawl up to George’s thighs, squeezing tightly.

“You feel so good, darling.” Fred sighs out.

“Yes...” You softly moan, needing your release, “You don’t have to be gentle with me, Freddie. I don’t break easily.”

With those words, his ears perked up, fire burning in his eyes, he hastens his speed. You cry out, unable to hold your voice in. Fred moves faster and faster, encompassing him fully as the pounding sound of your bodies meet to penetrate your cries of ecstasy. You train your eyes on George as you tilt your head, taking hold of his hard length.

“I wanna taste you, Georgie.” You say, through your moans.

“Are you sure, lo—”

Planting your lips, you let out a long, hot breath, allowing it to cover the entire surface of him before he could finish his sentence. Taking him in your mouth, wrapping your lips around him, you start sucking. You moan onto his shaft, sending vibrations and feeling it throughout his whole body as you devour him while Fred continues to thrust you from behind. The sensation is overwhelming. His movements sure, his pace urgent. Your mouth hot on George’s skin as he twitches while you work.

“Fuck.” Fred curses, clutching at your hips, digging himself deeper inside you, “I’m close.”

“Me too.” George rasped, letting out a low, guttural noise as he thrusted into your mouth.

Fred stretches out a hand, and rakes his fingers in your hair before fisting them, pulling your mouth out from George. You look up to meet his eyes, taking full pleasure in his wanton expression as Fred tightens his hold in your hair from behind. The mere eye contact with George was enough to send him over the edge. He immediately wrapped a hand around his shaft, rapidly stroking himself as his other hand made its way around your neck, lightly pressing onto your throat.

“You look so good with my hand wrapped around your throat.” George heavily breathes out. 

Every movement, every moment makes your senses go haywire, your body thrown again and again into crests of pleasure. They worshipped your body, and you let yourself become engulfed in the heat of their bodies, clutching onto them both as you crest higher and higher. Until finally, it breaks over you in waves.

You lose yourself in the overwhelming sensation. The two cry out your name, finally unbothered if they woke up the whole house. Fred immediately pulls out, and comes all over you, leaving a trail of his hot residue all over your backside while George spills himself on your face. You close your eyes with your mouth hanging open, gladly accepting them making a mess out of you.

Unable to move, you slump back down on the bed as Fred and George clean up after you. After tidying up, constantly asking if you were alright, and dressing you back in your pyjamas, the two pull up the blanket and snuggle up on either side of you. You laid in the same position for a while, savoring the moment while you tried to catch your breath. Fred and George couldn’t help but feel like the luckiest wizards alive for sharing a sensational intimate experience with you.

You didn’t realize you had fallen asleep when Fred pulled you into his arms, leaving soft kisses at the crook of your neck while George gently stroked your cheek, admiring your contented sleeping face.

* * *

_Mischief Managed_

**Y'all wanted to go to Paris so bad, I booked everyone a plane ticket.**

❌ Please **DO NOT REPOST** this vignette on Imagines and/or One-shot compilations. ❌

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I originally planned to add more smut vignettes, and was halfway thru writing this when I decided to drop the others. I am just immensely uncomfortable and constantly frustrated when trying to write smut. This honestly took me forever to finish. But I did my best, and apologize if this was cringey in any way.


	24. [ EXTRA ] Flowers & Gnomes

**In celebration for 120K Reads & 4K Votes on Wattpad**

If you have not read the whole main storyline, please **do not** proceed!

* * *

“Boys! I thought I already told you to put those fireworks away!” Molly scolds, her brows furrowed in annoyance at her two sons.

The three tensed Weasleys stood in the middle of the beautifully decorated orchard under a sunny late afternoon just behind the Burrow. 

Fred and George were by the arch that was ornamented with long vines, branches as well as various shells, and flowers. They had originally planned on using their signature and enhanced Wildfire Whiz-bangs being it was a special occasion, only to be short lived when they were caught red handed by their mother who certainly didn’t approve of it, and spotted the product in their hands.

“We’re not boys anymore.” Fred corrects, still holding the unlit fireworks in his hand.

“Yeah, mum. We’re getting  _ married _ .” George argued, giving a pleading look to his mother, “Can we please just have this one day?”

Fred tugs on his collar that seemed to be crushing his windpipe, “Besides, we’re already wearing these cruddy suits you like so much.”

“Absolutely not!” Molly snaps back, stomping her foot, “I will not have you two burn down the garden I’ve worked so hard on.”

“But mum, I swear these will be really nice—“ George starts, only to be cut off.

“No buts!” Molly waves her finger in the air, and turns around to face the chairs that were slowly filling in, “Now put them away. The ceremony is about to start.”

As soon as she was out of earshot, the two redheads walked over a nearby bush and threw their fireworks to the side on the ground.

“Told you we should’ve used the Body-Bind curse on her.” Fred mutters, making their way back towards the arch.

* * *

“You look amazing, Y/N.” Ginny gasps as she enters the room.

“Doesn’t she?” Hermione smiles, looking at her from the mirror.

Hermione was fixing your hair, brushing out the final strands that came loose out of your bun while you admired the reflection in front of you. You stared at the magnificent white sleeveless dress, the V neck bodice with intricate floral designs that hugged your upper body, and the lacy tulle skirt that dropped all the way to the floor.

“Fred and George are gonna lose their minds that’s for sure.” Ginny nods, stepping in next to you.

It took the whole morning for you to sink this special day in, even though it was right before your eyes. But you made it. You, Fred, and George had made it to this day. And being nervous doesn’t quite cover it; it was like your nerves were firing in every direction at once — the best kind of paralysis. 

“I’d be at my wits end if I knew I was marrying the two.” Hermione confesses, chuckling through the bobby pin in her mouth, “Wonder what kind of marriage that’d be like.”

A picture of the three of you popped into your head, and it was like an explosion was set off. The good kind. Whichever road you had ahead with them, it was definitely a buzz of excitement. It doesn’t exclude great challenges and tears, but it was your adventure to take together. And everything was going to be alright, your heart and soul knew it. The feel of your lips stretch wide into a smile.

“An exciting one.” You simply answer.

Ginny’s face softens, “You’re right. You’ll never have a dull day with those two.”

“They’re ready for you, dearie.” Molly knocks on the door, entering the room.

“Just about done.” Hermione nods at her finished work, and steps aside.

Molly gasps, placing a hand on your arm, “Oh my. You look absolutely radiant, Y/N.” 

From the mirror you could see her eyes becoming watery, you quickly turn around to give her a soothing hug, “Please don’t cry. You’re going to make me cry.”

“You absolutely cannot ruin my hard work!” Hermione interjects.

Molly chuckles, waving a dismissive hand, “Oh, pish posh! It’s your wedding day. I get to be emotional.” She lets go of you, and gently cups your face, “You are the best thing to ever happen to those boys. Truly.”

And they were the best thing to ever happen to you. Ginny was right, you never once had a dull day since you met them. If you had gone back the day you found out Fred and George were your soulmates during your third year party, you’d have jumped out of hiding, and run straight into their arms to have more time together.

But you realized you didn’t need that. You had the rest of your lives ahead of you. Where days will always be fun and carefree, and you couldn’t wait to get on with it.

“Come now.” Molly wipes her tears, gathering the long veil behind you, “Don’t keep your guests and future husbands waiting.”

* * *

As the ceremonial music started playing, and you made the first step to walk across the aisle with Mr. Weasley around your arm, you couldn’t help the heart that raced almost too fast in your chest. This was the first time it felt real. Your close friends, and family greet you as their eyes never wavered. You weren’t used to the attention, it was odd but you were happy.

You stared straight at Fred and George whose eyes were the only ones that tuned out the others. The two stood on either side of the arch, they both had on a burgundy suit with a white dress shirt, and a matching bowtie. You’ve never seen them look so perfect. Their eyes glued to you, not looking anywhere else.

You were filled with emotions. Despite your wobbling feet, and knees that were threatening to give out under you, the path you were walking on was a start of something new. You took in the pleasure, and fear as you moved forward. But it was worth it.

“Please don’t let me fall.” You whisper, your voice weak.

“Never.” Arthur quietly says, squeezing your hand on his arm.

Fred and George weren’t one to show much emotion when it came to the real parts of life. They rarely cried, and often used humor as their own coping mechanism. But as you walked towards them, wrapped in a beautiful white dress, they felt happiness unlike anything they’ve ever felt.

They wept.

And then you were in front of them. Arthur extends his arm out as you let go to stand in between the two men. Finally having made it across, you exhale the breath you didn’t realise you were holding.

“Take good care of her, boys.” Arthur looks at them, and steps aside.

Fred and George nod at their father as they both wipe away their tears, composing themselves.

Shacklebolt’s voice rang through the whole orchard as he started the ceremony. You could hardly hear the man as he asked to repeat after him, but you managed not to mess up. As did Fred and George, whose strengths took all their willpower not to kiss you right here and now.

And then it was the wedding vows.

“Y/N.” Fred starts, clearing his throat, “I swear on my life to always hold your hand, to be there for you, to continue making you laugh even if it means laughing  _ at _ me. I couldn’t have asked for a better soulmate, a best friend, a better addition to our duo. You’re smart; I’m funny. I forget things; you help me remember. I bake brownies; you eat them. We have each other's back no matter what, and that’s why we’re perfect. And even if we weren’t fated for each other, I’ll still have fallen in love with you. Over and over again. You’re the spark we never thought we needed, our partner in crime. And I will love you until the rest of my days. I can’t wait to sit in our pyjamas together, every night, my darling.”

Tears stained your cheeks as Fred finished his piece. You couldn’t bring yourself to pull yourself together. Fred reached a hand up to your cheek, and wiped away the tears as they fell. You gave him a small knowing smile, took in a deep breath, and turned to George.

“Y/N, my love.” He begins, blinking back tears, “Not only do I love you for who you are, but for who I am when I’m with you. When we had gone to Honeydukes together for the first time, and I watched as my red line blinked so fast; I noticed my heart did too. When you walked into our life, love walked in, too. I may not have realized it then because we were just kids, but deep inside me I hoped it was you — hoped it was you we’d spend our life with. Luck had always been by our side, and you, my love, was the greatest surprise. I’ll gladly take your bad days, and give you everything that I am to make it alright. I solemnly swear to always love you openly, fiercely, and forever.”

You were speechless. No words in the entire universe could clearly express your overwhelming devotion to Fred and George Weasley. You couldn’t think, and it was your turn. You improvised.

Words flowed out of your mouth like a calm river, promising your entire being to the two for as long as you draw breath. You expressed how you could only truly be yourself with them. How the three of you were soulmates, pure and simple, three thirds that complete one another, perfectly complimenting, yet unique.

And then you were exchanging rings. Still overwhelmed with emotions, with shaky hands, you slipped on Fred and George’s rings onto their fingers. When it was their turn, Fred gave you an alluring smile as he held your hand while George slipped you on a captivating silver two-stone diamond ring. You looked at it as your heart swelled, It went perfectly well with the two red ring lines that etched around your pinky.

“Now then,” Shacklebolt continues on with the ceremony, his hands together in front of him, “If anyone here have reasons this couple should not be married, speak now or forever hold your p—”

“You stupid bugger!” Ron frustratingly stands up from his seat.

Everyone’s heads turn towards him in surprise. Ron, who stood next to Hermione and Harry by the corner end line of seats, was angrily swinging his leg trying to shake off a gnome that managed to come back from the bushes, and cling to him. Hermione’s eyes widen, completely mortified at his sudden outburst.

”Sod off—” Ron gives another kick, and finally manages to send the gnome flying.

“Ron!” Hermione scolds, pulling on the edge of his suit jacket.

And then Ron was suddenly hyper aware of the new found silence in the garden. He cautiously looked around to see all the eyes that stared at him. He blinked a few times, realising what he had done, and flushed beet red. You couldn’t help but let out a chuckle that broke the silence. Fred and George only shook their heads in amusement at their ridiculous little brother.

“I mean…” Ron nervously looks around, clears his throat, and slowly sits back down, “Carry on.”

Shacklebolt’s voice resonates once again, bringing everyone’s attention to the matter at hand, “Very well then.”

He pauses to smile at the three of you. You hold your breath with your fingers tightly laced around Fred and George’s, waiting for his next words.

“By the power vested in me by the Ministry of Magic, I now pronounce you husbands and wife!”

The words fire like a shotgun in your head, and before Shacklebolt could even tell the two redheads to kiss their bride, Fred already has your waist wrapped around his arms and pulled you in for a deep kiss. You slowly close your eyes, feeling your heart beat fast in your chest. His strong yet gentle hands grasp your lower back as he smiled through the kiss as a newly married man.

When the two of you break apart, Fred looks down at you full of love in his eyes, “I love you so bloody much.”

You open your mouth to respond but before you could even reciprocate his feelings, you’re pulled back by George.

“Hey, I just got married too.” He laughs.

You blink, and turn to face him with a smile, “Of course, I can’t forget you, my  _ husband _ .” Then you swung your arms on his shoulders, pulling him in for a kiss.

It was slow, sweet and full of affection. George’s hands gently cup your face, not letting go. You breathed in the smell of his aftershave as your fingers raked through his hair. You both shared your feelings like time had stopped just for them, and that this moment was already predestined to happen.

And finally the feelings you had for one another were sealed forever in their lips. You, Fred and George felt happy and complete.

As soon as the kiss breaks, you loop your arms around theirs, and face your family and friend’s cheering and applause.

Shacklebolt announces, “Ladies and gentlemen, Messrs. and Mrs. Weasley!”

“First kiss as a married couple.” Fred leans in to whisper beside you, his voice drowning out the sound of celebration.

“Certainly hits differently.” George adds, looking lovingly down at you.

And then you jump in surprise to hear what sounded like a crackle behind you, followed by a bang overhead. The three of you look up to see fireworks of bright colors ignite the dusk colored sky. You recognize the familiar blazing trails displayed above to be the work of Fred and George’s Wildfire Whiz-bangs. However, this time along with the beautiful sparks, flower petals of different shapes and colors, elegantly soared and dropped to the ground.

“Oh my goodness!” Molly shouts, clasping her mouth with her hands, then frowns at her sons, “Fred, George!”

Fred blinks back in surprise, and turns his head towards the bush where they had left the unlit fireworks. There stood two flustered and confused gnomes that managed to light the fireworks in a timely fashion.

“I swear it wasn’t us this time—” Fred confesses to his mother, while biting back a grin clearly enjoying the chaos.

“—At least not on purpose.” George quietly finishes in your ear, a mischievous smile on his face.

Before Molly could further scold her sons, you grab Fred and George’s hands and begin your descent back up the aisle.

“I love you both so much.” You let out a hearty laugh, "I think it's perfect."

“I think you’re absolutely perfect.” Fred softly says, affectionately kissing your cheek.

“Our beautiful wife.” They both sweetly sigh in your ear, their hands in yours as you bask in the first few moments of married life together.

* * *

_Mischief Managed_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm aware of the similarities of some scenes to Twilight — as my previous readers had pointed out. I swear it wasn't my intention nor was I aware of it while writing this chapter!


End file.
